Our Resolution
by K.B.Maillet
Summary: A pair of siblings end up in the world of One Piece after an argument on the night of New Year's Eve. Will they be able to make it back home, or more importantly, learn to forgive each other? A tale of the struggles of family and the growth through adulthood, where their resolutions will guide them through the challenges that await them.
1. From the Beginning

_"Destiny... fate... dreams... These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life, these things will not vanish from the earth..."_

 **Gol D. Roger**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 1: From the Beginning_  
 _The Shells Town Arc (January 1st)_

Whenever I look back on what happened, I still sometimes catch myself believing that it was nothing more than a strange dream. Could you really blame me though? Considering everything that happened to us during those long yet plentiful months in a place we didn't believe existed, it was the sort of experience that was hard to imagine. It felt all too real and at times, all too painful.

But whether it was real or simply a figment of my imagination, it was something I could never forget...something I could never let us forget. Not after all we'd been through. The friendships we forged that were stronger than steel and hardships that left scars which would never fully heal.

No, I still believe - with every fibre of my being, no matter what people might tell me - that everything really did happened.

And it all began on that night, the memory still clear in my mind…

The last thing I remembered was watching TV with my little brother in our parent's living room. It was the night of New Year's Eve, a time celebrated among family and friends with chance for a fresh start on an otherwise bad year, but something changed from our usual warm interactions we held every year. When the long day had dwindled down, where it was just us two, a bitter and cold atmosphere - instead of one full of anxious excitement and strong love, having already decided on what we'd do to improve our next year - hung in the air so heavily that the tension could be cut with a spoon.

The night had been spent mainly in silence, both of us having a quarry with the other. The bitterness of the past week had still been there between us otherwise close siblings as we watched reruns of old cartoons.

Of course, being siblings (but terribly far apart in age), it was like second nature to argue over the petty things. Over who's turn it was with the TV remote, over specific spots on the couch we'd claim was comfier than others (despite the fact they were all the same), over the last morsel of coffee caramel cheesecake.

No family was perfect.

Everyone argues from time to time and therefore there it should've been no big deal when the heated ( _bitter, lousy, stupid_ ) words were all over and done. Yet there are times, much like that day, were things so hateful are said that they leave everyone feeling all too much like shards of ( _broken, useless, shattered_ ) glass.

 _I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean any of it..._

I thought far too often of apologizing to him yet I stubbornly never uttered a single word, knowing perfectly well he would neither accept nor return the same to me. And why should he be the one to apologize for hurting someone when that person hurt them all the same? It wasn't fair and it wasn't right, it was just all too wrong. Stinging bitterly, it made my chest tighten uncomfortably and I felt only hot anger bubble in the pit of my stomach.

 _That idiot..._

I had been angry at him for not trusting in me yet again and myself for becoming lost in my temper, I wanted nothing more than to simply cry out in useless frustration. I thought to myself that things would be better the next day, we'd make up and spend our last day together in the comfort of peace. But I felt as if I were nothing but a fool to believe in such hopeful thoughts, nothing would change between us because we knew each other far too well. That only added more fuel to our ( _burning, bright, hot_ ) fires, but we stayed silent out of respect to our parents' wishes that we would get along.

At the very least, that was one course of action we agreed we should do. Our problems weren't there's to deal with, as much as they wanted to help us. We were adults (well, one of us was, the other was just about to reach it), this was something we had to learn on our own to move past.

I wondered if we even could…

Close to midnight, I remember counting down to midnight but for some reason, the final number was the only thing I couldn't recall. Not even falling asleep on the couch in the living room.

 _When did I even fall asleep?_

When I woke next, however, it took me a moment to realize something was wrong. Whistling wind roared deafeningly in my ears as I felt the air around me whiz by, not even aware of my impending doom below.

 _Was I falling?_

I didn't know, it was hard for me to tell. I was only aware of what laid in front of me; the afternoon sun that shined bright against clear blue skies, warm rays of sunlight kissing my skin and yet the cold wind folded in all around like a blanket to leave me feeling numb.

 _Was I dreaming?_

I couldn't tell, though I've never fallen in a dream before to know the sensation. Or have I? One question stood out the strongest among the many which floated around my mind as it quickly started to clear up from its hazy heaviness. But as quickly as the question came, it left, leaving a familiar bitterness that I had trouble placing.

Slowly, I wake from my dreamless state to realize what was going on. My eyes widened with horror, I could feel my heart hammer hard against my chest, as if it were about to burst from fear. I begin to panic, my body twisting and turning to see what was going on, to see the ground coming very quickly closer. I wanted to scream, but my voice was lost in complete confusion as to what the hell was going on.

My mind went to my parents, my brother, my friends, and the regrets of not telling them so many things that I probably should have said.

 _I love you…_

 _I'll miss you..._

 _I'm sorry…_

 _Good-bye…_

I covered my face and closed my eyes as if shielding myself could save me from my inevitable fate. The next thing I knew, everything was black.

* * *

Arlana Durand was surprised to find herself still alive.

Not that she was complaining, it definitely was better than the alternative, but that's twice in the span of a few minutes she's fallen unconscious. She snorts a laugh in her mind, hoping the third time wasn't the charm.

At the moment, her world was nothing more than a nauseating sensation mixed white noise, leaving her feeling very disoriented and tired as she tries to make sense about everything going on.

Where she was, how she got there, why she survived falling from the sky because _that should be fucking impossi-_

Arlana squashes down her panic, forcing it down her throat and into the back of her mind. Ignoring the tears already swelling up in the corners of her eyes.

Her ears rang with a high pitched whistle, like the noise on a TV during an emergency broadcast, making her already throbbing headache worse. Arlana felt sore all over, though that was expected after having fallen from the sky ( _No, No! No panicking, not yet!_ ). As she tries moving to sit up, her joints felt stiff and muscles screamed in hot pain, she groans in frustration and weariness.

This definitely doesn't seem like a dream.

 _What happened?_

She knew for a fact she wasn't in her living room anymore and if she were more aware of that fact, she would have started freaking out (perfectly logical but it wouldn't help her out if she started panicking now). Bits of gravel dug into her skin and the scent of earth filled her nostrils, it made her want to choke. The feeling of anxiety blooming in her chest started up again, Arlana could feel her heart pounding hard as she began to sweat slightly. Her mouth was dry and stomach clenched tight but she swallowed past it to try to stay calm.

After what felt like hours of struggling - which in reality, had actually been just a few minutes - Arlana managed to at least sit with her legs out, hands propping her up from behind. Even with her eyes closed, her world felt as though it was tipping and turning, the urge to throw up rising.

 _Ugh, not now…_

When the dizziness started passing and her hearing began to clear, Arlana realized her previous notion that she was there alone wasn't true and that there was someone right there the entire time.

Well, that's embarrassing.

"Hey, woman! I'm asking if you're alright?"

 _Geez, ain't he kinda rude?_

Arlana noted distastefully though it could just be the fact she was irritated by what was going on...whatever it was, "More or less.…" Groaned the woman as she continues her efforts in not slipping into a panic. She very much prefers not to lose it in front of a complete stranger, thank you very much!

"Can you walk?"

"I think so...kinda dizzy though." Her stomach twisted uncomfortably again and it took a lot of effort not to throw up this time.

"Good, get out of here now then!"

 _Wait, what?_

Arlana was a bit taken aback by his attitude towards her, uncaring about what he probably just witnessed. Did he NOT see what happened a few seconds ago? Or was common for people to simply get up and walk away after falling from God knows how high.?

 _…What the hell happened again?!_

Nevertheless, Arlana was going to give the guy a piece of her mind, regardless if she was about to lose last night's delicious dinner.

"Now look here, damn brat. I don't think-" Arlana began to spit out as she carefully cracks open an eye only to stop when a bizarre sight welcomed her blurrier than normal vision (leaving her to realize that she didn't have her reading glasses with her which she usually kept in her back pocket).

Even though things were a bit blurry for her to make out the details, she could still make out what was generally there. Arlana was sitting in front of a person - a man, if the sound of their voice was anything to go by - who stood there in the most peculiar way. Arms spread out at shoulder height and his legs loosely stretched out in front of him, a wooden post behind him with a dark grey building off in the distance. The building looked like it had dark blue tiger stripes running along the walls.

 _...Where the HELL did I end up?_

"That's a sharp mouth you got there…" The man growls and drawing her attention back to him, Arlana could practically feel the irritated glare, "Now get out of here now before I kick your ass, woman."

Despite the situation going on, the baritone was beginning to annoy her and she turns to glare back at the man before roughly rubbing her eyes to clear them as much as she could, all the while grumbling under her breath about how much of an ass he was being. Her eyesight wasn't exactly the best but she blames that on staring at her computer screen for hours on end, both at work and in her free time. A pair of cheap reading glasses were good enough since she could see just fine at a distance, it's just things up close gave her trouble.

Why pay for a prescription when she could just be partially blind sometimes?

"Can you just shut up for a moment? Geez, where am I even?" Arlana sighs at the grumpy man, the pounding in her head to beginning to lessen enough to make her thoughts more clear.

"You're in a Marine execution yard so get lost!" Snapped the man who was obviously frustrated by her stubbornness of not leaving but what he said just made things MUCH worse. Arlana froze, with her thumb and index finger hovering above the bridge of her nose. Gray eyes wide and a new wave of panic, much stronger than the last, hits her hard.

 _Marine...execution yard?!_

If Arlana had been calm before, she was sure as hell wasn't now. Not only because she had somehow ended up in a military base but the fact she was currently sitting in front of a man who was either a prisoner or a marine.

Both not exactly more favourable than the other.

Standing up quicker than she should have, Arlana felt a wave of nauseating dizziness wash over her again and settle in the pit of her stomach along with her anxiety as her knees felt like they were going to buckle. Now felt like a good time to panic, "How the hell did I end up here? Who are you even and why are you here?" Her eyes was squeezed shut, blocking out the sight of everything spinning around her.

The man snorted with mild humor and annoyance, ignoring her obvious state of distress, "Shouldn't I be asking you that, you're the one who fell right out of the sky. Also it's rude to ask for someone's name without giving your own..."

 _I really can't deal with this on so many levels..._

But he wasn't doing anything, he wasn't going to attack her or arrest her. He was trying hard to get her to leave the area. Rightfully so but still, why was he here then?

Trying to focus on something else besides the panic, Arlana holds a clammy hand to her hot head, the contrast in temperature helping just a little, "Given the fact that something bizarre happened to me, I think I have a right to be rude. Also, why should a criminal ask for my name?"

"I'm not a criminal!" The man protested defensively as Arlana sighs again, feeling her dizzy spell finally pass and hoped the next time she opened her eyes that she could actually see. He sounded awfully offended that she labelled him a criminal, as if she insulted him, which made her even more curious.

"If you aren't a criminal then what are you.? A Marine?"

"Obviously not…."

"Well okay. Then why, again, are you here?"

"That's none of your business."

She snorted, standing up a little straighter and finally opening her eyes to glance down at her clothes, hoping they were still the same as when she fell asleep.

Arlana was relived to see she was still wearing her white tank top under her pastel purple cardigan. Her black jeans were still in good condition too but she noted that her shoes were missing as she wiggled her grey socked feet, "I wished whatever sent me here also brought my shoes..." Arlana hated being barefooted...so to speak.

"Will you just LEAVE already!" Hissed the man but Arlana didn't miss the slight frantic tone in his voice. Actually, if she thought back to the previous conversations, there had been that slight edge of anxiety in his voice. Had he been concerned this entire time and it wasn't that he just wanted to be left alone?

Curious, she finally looks up to see the man standing in front of her.

Arlana's immediate concern was the small patches on blood staining his clothes, the dark red especially noticeable against the white t-shirt. But she didn't see anywhere on him that would suggest it was his, though it wasn't a comforting thought that the blood belonged to someone else. Even slouching against the wooden cross, he was taller than her, just by an inch. She could see the strain of muscles along his arms which were tied to the horizontal section of the cross, the black bandana - wait, was that green sideburns she saw - tied securely to his head. There was some mild confusion at the purpose of the green thing around his middle, especially on such a hot day. Beads of sweat dribbled down from his forehead across naturally tanned skin but that and the slightly ragged appearance didn't diminish the sharp focus and intensity of his ( _cold, cool, dangerous_ ) glare.

He seemed to have a very natural glare, simply lowering his eyebrows slightly and accomplishing in expressing clearly that he was not one to be messed with. His whole person screamed dangerous and Arlana feels the need to take several steps back. Then again, some women were drawn to people like him, not that she didn't find him to be-

 _Dammit, Arlana! Now is not the time for that to be checking out people! Focus!_

"The fuck is with your hair?" Was what she decided to blurt out lamely because she felt like she should say something, just probably not what she was thinking.

The sudden and bizarre question seemed to throw him off as his glare disappeared and was replaced with a very confused look for a few seconds before settling back into a harsh but more childishly annoyed scowl, "What kind of question is that? That's my natural hair, asshole!"

 _Ah so his hair colour also seems to be a sensitive topic, but I call bullshit about that being a natural colour..._

Arlana frowned, there was something familiar about the guy that she couldn't quite place. It was strange because he looked like the kind of guy who was hard to forget, "Who are you?"

"Why the hell are you so interested?"

"Cause I swear I've seen you before...like I should know who you are but its...fuzzy..."

Now the man looked at her curiously, almost as if he was trying to remember who she was as well, "Can't say I've seen you before but that doesn't exactly matter right now" His change from annoyance to serious was a bit shocking but she decided it wouldn't hurt to not mouth him off for not answering her question, "You don't seem to get how much danger you're in right now. If they find you here, regardless of what you try to tell them, they'll _kill_ you…"

Arlana froze and paled, her eyes widening in shock as cold dread washed over her. Something about that one word stuck her with something fierce.

This was all starting to become too much for her to handle and immediately, her first instinct was to run and hide. Arlana didn't understand how much danger she was in for just being there, talking to this man, but with out serious and earnest he's being with her to leave.

Arlana felt lost, confused, and terrified all at the same time. It was making her feel sick. It was all crashing down at her and this time, there was no stopping the crushing weight of the situation.

Abruptly, she turns on her heel and books it towards the building in the distance, ignoring the man's startled shout at her about going the wrong. Arlana was running on instinct, all she knew right now was that she had to hide, not bothering to try and find an exit out of the yard if whoever was suppose to be in the yard would show up. She didn't care where she chose to hide, all rational thoughts far from her mind. Arlana put all her effort into kicking her feet as fast as she could to get as far away as she could. Her feet aching from stepping on the gravel but she paid no attention to it, instead trying to focus on where she was going. After a while, she turned and dove behind a stack of crates that hid her from view of anyone passing by, feeling a little bit safer from the outside.

She tried to calm her breaths less she pass out from lack of air, closing her eyes and gripping her arms so tightly that they shook. Of course, there was no stopping her stomach from churning and soon her last meal with her family was on the ground.

Arlana keeps trying to rationalize what was going on but nothing made enough sense to her. She wanted something to make sense, needed it so badly because this wasn't safe. This wasn't her home, she knew that without a doubt, and that's what scared her.

Arlana knew this wasn't her own world.

No one falls out of the sky and lands nearly unharmed.

She draws her legs up to hug them close and wraps her arms around them, resting her head on her knees as she bites her lip to keep from sobbing out loud. Her nose burned as hot tears began spilling over, rolling down her cheeks. The world felt large and vast and deafening, despite the soft sounds that settled outside her bubble. The more she thought about it, the more she felt it's weight trying to crush her. Over and over, Arlana kept telling herself that this was just a dream and she'd wake up to find herself in her parents' cozy home in the suburbs, where it was safe.

With all of the fibre of her being, she wanted to believe that none of this was real but she wasn't stupid, she understood the sad truth all too well. Arlana didn't want to believe any of this was going on, even thought it was staring right back at her.

Arlana felt like she was going to pass out, her breath quickened into panic gasps and her heart hammer against her chest. Her eyes burred with tears as she desperately tried to keep the last bit of calm she had in place but felt even that slip from her grasp.

 _No, no, no! What the fucking hell is going on?!_

"Why can't I be home?" The woman quietly sobs, clutching on even tighter as she grits her teeth, "Why is this happening? I don't want to be here, dammit!"

Time passes on and she doesn't notice when her body finally starts to relax from exhaustion, her mind starting to slip away into sleep, the warm sun and the sound of a nearby ocean beginning to lull her senses.

And this time, Arlana Durand truly falls asleep, hidden from the rest of the world and unaware of what was about to unfold for not only her…

…but for her brother as well.

* * *

 **This story is being brought back from the dead after almost 5 years of being unable to write after an incident with where I use to live. If my writing is rusty than please forgive me as I try to get back into my mojo. I'll update when I can which can take anywhere from a few days to a few weeks but I hope you all like this story as much as I like writing it.**

 **The story itself is rather simple, much simpler than you'd expect. It's not a teen out searching for love, it's not a young woman with a troubled and dark past.**

 **This is a story of two siblings, one already past the threshold of adulthood and the other coming very close, who have lived normal lives and who wish for normal lives. They fight, like siblings do, it's just that this one fight was rather nasty and people who shouldn't be meddling in it are.**


	2. Memories of Old Days

_"My family is my life, and everything else comes second as far as what's important to me..."_

 **Michael Imperioli**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 2: Memories of Old Days_  
 _The Shells Town Arc (January 1st)_

Arlana woke with a start, jolting forward with a fresh wave of panic which immediately settled after a moment. Whatever it was that startled her from her sleep was already fading from memory, she chose to ignore it though since the last thing she wanted was to experience another episode of hot dizzying panic. The mild tang from the unfortunate up-chuck was in the air, making her nose crinkle in disgust as she immediately begins to throw some dirt onto the pile to cover the scent.

 _Gross…_

Taking a moment to look around, Arlana frowns realizing that everything that happened wasn't a dream, like she had hoped it to be. At least the sky was beautiful at night.

The air was surprisingly warm for night, she thought it would've been colder than what it was now but she figures it's because it was summer time. Arlana vaguely recalls the afternoon being rather hot - there was a moment of concern for the stranger tied to the post which she immediately disregards, she still didn't know why he was being imprisoned - but the day had also been cloudless and the salty breeze warm, so she wasn't entirely sure. The night was breathtaking though, stars glittering overhead in the expansive blackened sky. The moon smiled down at the world in a thin crescent shape, with two particularly brighter stars acting as eyes. It's been ages since Arlana had seen the stars so clearly - she still remembers sneaking onto the roof as a child to stargaze, before they had moved into the city where the bright lights from buildings blocked out that world - and in numbers so great that it left her gazing in mindless wonder. Despite whatever horrors had befallen her, there was no denying that tonight's sky was simply wonderful.

"I wonder though…." She quietly whispers to herself as gray eyes began to scan for any familiar constellations she knew. Nothing seemed familiar to her though, no dippers nor the simple formation of Orion's Belt. She frowns a little before sighing and resting her head on her knees, "Okay then...let's start with where I am. Where am I? I just need to figure that out first." Of course, she had a lot more questions than that but to avoid panicking again, she'll take it one step at a time.

As much as she would love to continue being in denial, Arlana knew the impossible just happened. She ended up in another world, a completely different world than her own. It was the sort of thing you hear about in science-fiction, like in _Doctor Who_ or something. Nothing about this place rang any bells, nothing but the strange man currently tied up outside for God knows what reason.

 _But I just can't place the face to a name though. Maybe I'm mistaking him for someone else?_

But she's sure she'd remember someone having green hair, that sticks out like a sore thumb, "Ugh, stupid memory!"

This was getting her nowhere.

She glances in the direction of where she knew he was, biting her lower lip for a second in thought but shakes her head. She couldn't risk getting caught by…Marines? That's what he said, right? But why would they kill her for being just near the man? Would it be because they assumed they knew each other? Would they not listen to her if she tried to explain what happened (though she's still doubting the fact she fell from the sky and lived, that had to be a dream)? It just didn't make much sense, they were to protect people from harm, not become the harm. The voice of urgency and the serious look in his eyes though…

Fuck it! She had to get answers and the only person she could get any answers from was him and regardless if he believes her or not, she didn't want to take the chance of asking someone else - especially the Marines who apparently would kill her, according to him - and think she was crazy.

After checking to see no one was around, Arlana stiffly emerges from her hiding spot and stretches the stiffness from her back, joints popping from being kept in the same position for hours. At least the panic induced sleep gave her body a chance to rest, her head still hurt slightly but at least the nausea was finally gone and her sight was back to its norm (aka: can't see shit if its a few inches from her face). Her feet were killing her but she'd hunt for a pair of shoes once she finished her little chat.

 _Baby steps, just remain calm and everything will be fine, don't get overwhelmed…._

Arlana carefully steps out from behind the crates, going slowly to keep the noise down. Part of her wanted to remain hidden and wait until this experience blew over, where it was (possibly) safe from harm. But rationally, Arlana knew that wouldn't be the best choice with how little she knew about her situation. So instead of focusing on her fears, she decided to focus on the hope that this predicament wasn't as serious as she was fearing it to be. Arlana just kept telling herself she was playing hide and seek like when she had been younger.

 _"Haha, I'm not there, you dummy!"_

 _"You just gave away your location! I'm gonna find you!"_

 _"Ahhhhh!"_

"Don't think about that right now…" Arlana frowns to herself, reaching the corner and peeking around to the yard. She felt her mouth dry at the sight of the single guard standing a few feet in front of the prisoner, gun in hand and resting on his shoulder. The Marine seemed bored, stifling a yawn even though they didn't seem tired. She looks around the yard before glancing up at the building but doesn't see anyone else around, at least not in the area that one would be able to see the yard.

 _Just...one guard?_

Not that she had much of a problem with that but…with how much of a fuss the guy had been making about leaving, seeing one lanky guard (armed and definitely trained to shoot with it) didn't seem as intimidating to her as she thought it would.

But still, she had to think of a way to get him to step away from the green-haired one. Arlana mulls over a few ideas before going back to a window she passed by earlier. She stands up a bit from her crouch to peek inside, seeing it was a kitchen. From her position, she spots a stove from across the room, a long stretch of counter on either side. On the left side of the wall, close to a door that seemed to lead somewhere inside, there was a sink with a few dishes sitting beside it. Shelves lined the space above the counters full of cans, spices, and fruit. Looking over to the right side of the kitchen was another door and a few fridges, she swears she can make out a few boot prints on the doors near the handles.

 _But where there's a kitchen, there's usually something that can start a fire…_

And something clicks in her mind which makes her smile a bit.

Arlana looks at the window itself, locked from the inside by a latch but if she could fit something under the window, she could lift up the latch. Her hands went to her hair and reached for the pin that kept the right side of her blonde hair away from her face. She tucks her hair behind her ear before straightening the pin and trying to wiggle it under the door, "Come on…" She manages to push the latch up and flicks it open, grinning as she carefully pushes the window up. After a second glance around to make sure no one was around, she pulls herself up and over the window, stepping onto the counter. There was a faint smell of food hanging in the air that made her stomach growl, she'd have to remember to grab something to eat while she was here.

After hopping off the counter, Arlana begins to check through the drawers. Everything was neat and organized, knives were sharp and utensils spotless. She felt slightly impressed with how well the kitchen seemed to be kept though really, it shouldn't be surprising considering she was in a military establishment. It luckily didn't take too before she found what she was looking for, a small brass lighter that had been placed in a drawer near the stove. After pocketing that and taking a pear for a quick bite, she hops back through the window and manages to swing the hooked latch back into its hole from outside, "Can't let people know I snuck in…"

 _Now time for faze two…_

* * *

Arlana felt as if she should be concerned by how easily she was able to sneak around the base of the building, gathering up pieces of broken wood and dried leaves as she makes her way to the other side of the yard by going around. There weren't many people posted outside, two guards stood by the only exit out of the walled off area (at least she knew now where to go to leave the Marine base) but they had been facing away from the actual building. There were barrels and crates and sacks that she could simply duck behind in case they looked her way, all scattered along the building which made it far too easy to reach the other end.

 _Again, not that I'm really complaining but you'd think they wouldn't be so careless with security…_

It wasn't as if she was very good at sneaking around either which made it all the more shocking to her. But at least it gave her a chance to set up her diversion, reaching the other side of the yard and setting up her pile of very burnable items. Even if this didn't draw the guard's attention away, at least she knew a place to hide so that she wasn't caught. After the small pile was set, she took the lighter and opened the bottom where the fluid was kept, emptying about half onto the wood and leaves, "That should make it burn quicker…."

After that, Arlana goes to hide and takes out a small piece of wood she saved. She takes a breath and prays to God this worked before lighting the stick on fire and throwing it at the pile.

It achieved the desired result, the pile quickly engulfed into flames thanks to the lighter fluid. With wide eyes, Arlana watches as a few guards, including the one she had been trying to draw away, hurried over to the pile. Two of them begin to stomp out the flames as the third one swivels his head around, teeth set in a hard frown and eyes sharp as he tries to see who might have started the fire.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Who started that fire? Where'd they go?"

"Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Arlana swallows a bit, not taking her eyes off the men as she slowly reaches for a small rock near her feet. She just needed them to turn around, to face away from her. She glances at the wall in front of them, it was a couple of feet taller than them which means they wouldn't be able to see the rock soar over their heads. But she had to angle it just right or she'd end up hitting the wall. Her hands were shaking and panic was starting to set in again, Arlana had to calm herself or she would not only mess up her chance to talk to the strange man. A coil of cold dread was starting to form, making her jaw set to clench her teeth hard.

 _"If they find you here, they'll kill you…."_

She needed a way of distracting herself less her fears take over and ruin this chance. She tells herself this wasn't a Marine base and these were not people that could and would easily kill her. This was back in high school, a softball match in the spring with the other local high school. Her mother and father had to work, they couldn't attend, but her little brother eagerly cheers her on from the side.

 _"Whooo, you got this, sis! Just strike them out!"_

This was that, it was a game, it wasn't a rock and they weren't Marines. Arlana takes a few slow breaths as her shaking lessens, her focus only on where she needed to throw.

The flames were gone but she ignored their growling curses as she took her moment and threw the rock at a slight upwards angle. She closes her eyes, listening with a clenched heart for the sharp crack of stone on stone.

But she didn't, instead hearing a dull thud followed by the men running off, one questioning the others if the strange man should be left alone, "He's not going anywhere, moron, he's been tied up there for 3 days already. Now hurry up and follow whoever that was, Captain Morgan will kill us if we don't catch whoever started that fire!"

 _Captain…Morgan?_

Like that brand of rum?

"Ugh, nevermind that…" She mutters as she watches the three men run around the corner, most likely to the gates to start heading to where she threw the rock. Though it was unnerving how terrified they sounded, as though their Captain really would kill them.

 _Nah, they're probably being dramatic..._

Arlana slips out from her hiding spot and jogs over to the man. Maybe her thoughts were playing tricks with her but he seems more roughed up than the last time she saw him. There was another pang of concern but Arlana ignored it as he regards her with a mix of shock and annoyance, "So you are alive still, huh?" He sounds tired, probably having been woken up by the commotion.

"Wow, don't sound too excited." She says with a flat tone before sighing, "Look, I just have a quick question then I'll be out of your minty fucking hair, alright?" She rubs the back of her ear, a habit she usually did whenever she was irritated or tired. Right now, she was both, "Promise…"

He turns his head to regard her for a silent moment and she resists the urge to blush out of awkwardness. She wished he would stop glaring at her. But whatever it was, something made him let out a long sigh in defeat, "Alright, fine, if it gets you to get out of here sooner." He grumbles as he shifts his shoulders a bit.

"Where am I?"

"Huh?" Why was that a weird question to ask? He raises a brow at the woman who scowls at him lightly, "You mean you came here and you don't even know the name of the place?"

"I'm pretty fucking sure you saw me fall out of the sky. I…I don't know how I got here, okay?" Arlana runs a hand through her hair in mild distress, keeping the rising panic from becoming too much again, "I didn't choose to come here, wherever here is. I was minding my own business then I...I woke up...and the sky. I shouldn't be here, I should be back in my parents living room watching TV."

"Alright then…" She could tell he was having trouble believing her but that didn't really matter too much, "You're in Shells Town, East Blue."

Arlana blinked. That…wasn't any place she knew of. Oh God, was she in a place she knew completely nothing about?

"East Blue? What the hell is an East Blue?"

"What do you mean 'what the hell is an East Blue'? East Blue is the Eastern Ocean…" He said just as confused as her, "Did you hit your head or something when you fell?"

"Obviously I did but I'm not suffering from amnesia!" Arlana presses her hands to her face before dragging them down slowly. This wasn't helping so she decides to go for a different tactic, "What's your name?"

"You said just one question."

"Humor me."

The man snorts as he rolls his eyes a bit, shuffling slightly again as if to get more comfortable. She looks at the ropes that held his arms to the wooden cross, the skin underneath was beginning to redden and bruise, "Why do you ask?"

"I told you earlier. You look familiar but that's mostly because of your weird hair color…"

"It's not that weird!"

"Who the fuck has green hair?"

"I do!"

"Then you're a weirdo!"

"I'm not the weirdo here!"

It was almost like talking to a child. Actually no, it was easier to get answers from a child, unlike this guy, "Just tell me your name or I'll christen you, for God sake!"

"Zoro…"

"….Zoro?" She questions and he gives her a look because she still seemed confused, like she didn't recognize the name. He sure didn't look like the Spanish bandit she remembers watching on TV in collage, plus she would definitely recognize Antonio Banderas.

"Roronoa Zoro, if that helps any…"

"Wait so Roronoa is your first name?"

"What?" He seems taken aback, blinking at her for a moment, "That's my family name, dumbass."

 _Then why say your last name first? That's the kind of shit they do…in…._

 _Oh…oh no…_

"You've got to be kidding me…" Arlana mumbles to herself as her skin chills, a piece of the puzzle falling into place and it wasn't something she liked. Part of her hoped this was just some sort of regional thing but now there was a large chance that she had ended up in some sort of anime, like the ones her brother would watch. The kind of shows that had powerful villains and equally powerful heroes and crazy creatures and _oh God, she was gonna die and-_

"Hey, you still there?"

"Huh?" Arlana blinks out of her thoughts to look at him with a lost look, "Yeah, I'm…thank you for your help. I should get going…"

She begins to turn to head out of the yard, feeling lost and a bit scared. Her chances of survival were very slim, way too slim for her tastes. Arlana needed to figure out a way of increasing her odds if she ever had any hope of finding a way back home. But a question from the man - Zoro, her mind corrects her - causes her to pause, "What are you gonna do now?"

She stops and looks over her shoulder at him, at the way he stared at her with guarded curiosity as if he didn't want her to know he too had his questions about her. He was wary, untrusting, and she didn't blame him for that, "To be honest, I don't know…" She told him, a bit of a smile tugging at her lips before she hurried off, not giving him a chance to ask anything else. She knew he didn't care enough to actually be concerned about her so there was no point in amusing the thoughts.

But her initial thoughts about Zoro...they were confusing. As much as he seemed to be truly left alone, he had been giving her a fair warning and urging her to left out of concern for her. He would have done it for anyone, she knew, yet it was clear to her she was not a people person. Arlana couldn't decide on whether he was an asshole or a nice guy.

But right now, she had a problem.

If she really was in a world that was related to an anime, it wouldn't be easy. It didn't seem like she was in an easy slice of life kind of place, more like a place where one wrong move would result in her death. She needed a way to survive long enough to figure out how to get back home.

Arlana paused, looking up at the building for a moment and thinking back to everything so far she's seen of this place, "No, it couldn't work…could it?" She was able to sneak in and out so easily, the locks on the windows were able to open with just a bobby pin. Of course, she didn't know how the inside of the building was like but judging by how well her attempt in the kitchen went…

"Let's just wait until morning…" Hopefully by then, things will have calmed down which would allow her to sneak past them to pick up a few things before trying to leave Shells Town.

Until then, Arlana sits back in her hiding spot to gaze up at the stars she rarely gets to see anymore.

The night was truly beautiful.

* * *

 **Thank you " _Kipp the helper_ " for being the first to follow this story.**


	3. Minor Issues

_"You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along..."_

 **Eleanor Roosevelt**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 3: Minor Issues_  
 _The Shells Town Arc (January 2nd)_

Arlana felt herself second guessing herself as she snuck about the Marine base in order to steal supplies (top priority being footwear, she's pretty sure her feet are a mess thanks to all the tiny rocks she's been stepping on), staying crouched behind the corner and waits for the two patrolmen to pass her by.

They were stuck in conversations of trivial topics and gossip though it seemed that word of her little stunt last night has made its rounds. Apparently they still think that whoever set the fire within the walls of their establishment had managed to escape somewhere in town. It didn't matter much to her, as long as she stayed unseen by them, she could continue leading them on a wild goose chase if needed. When someone really wanted to, they could remain unseen as long as they were smart about it.

With how much adrenaline was running through her, she doubts she was going to make very many smart choices.

It had been easier than she thought to get into the base, simply climbing through a window using the same trick from before. If she, a graphics designer that has had no previous experience sneaking into any sort of guarded government facility, could easily get in than what did that say for others? Of course, it wasn't like she hadn't been a rowdy child growing up, sneaking out of the house to go hang out with friends or to follow her brother into whatever mischief he was dragging her too. But there was a huge difference between those situations and this one.

It wasn't death by Marines she had to worry about, it was being grounded for a month if her Mother ever found out.

Arlana was very nervous though as what she was doing could get her into serious trouble if she messed up. The signs of panic beginning to bloom again before she roughly forces them down, leaving just the slight buzzing tingle dancing across her clammy skin. In her mind, she could practically hear her brother urging her on, trying to encourage her to do something that was out of her comfort zone.

He always had been the more daring one and she wasn't sure if it was because he was still too young to understand or if she was just getting too old (not that 18 was too young nor 26 too old).

The two men finally passed her by and Arlana carefully moves down the hall they had came from as she kept a close eye to make sure they didn't just suddenly turn around. Picking a random door that was slightly ajar, she took a quick peek inside before quietly slipping in and closing it shut.

It was a simple room with several bunk beds that lined the walls, a total of 12 beds. At either end of the bed was a small wooden chest, possibly for them to put their belongings in. There wasn't any windows but a dim light hung from the ceiling and at the very end of the room was a shelf with what looked like a colorful snail. It was the strangest snail she's ever seen, it looked like it was asleep, "Probably best not to touch it…."

Arlana made her way over to one of the chests, pleased to find that it was unlocked before she rummaged through it. It was filled with a few sets of uniforms far too large for her, various other things in the chest peeked her interest though. Her main focus was still shoes though. Arlana repeated the process a few times with the other chest, only one of them being unfortunately locked, but came up short as they all only contained items she didn't really need. Arlana wondered slightly if men and women were separate from each other. It would make sense but that just left the question as to where their rooms would be.

After making sure the hallways were clear, Arlana snuck off to another room. At least it was getting easier to sneak around the base now that the initial strain from fear was fading. Of course, she knew the moment she got cocky, she'd get caught. Not that she had any of their stuff on her (besides the half empty lighter) so they couldn't call her out for stealing. Maybe she could pretend she was lost? That might work...hopefully.

"Have you heard the news?"

Arlana stiffens as she paused in the middle of the hall, having been too distracted by her thoughts to pay attention to her surroundings. Quickly looking around, she noticed a door was open slightly and without checking to see if it was clear, dived in and closed it enough so that she could still hear the patrolmen when they passed by. Arlana peaked through the small crack in the door and listened intently.

"No, what?" One of the Marines yawned, obviously tried and bored.

"We should've gotten the new recruits yesterday." Now Arlana had a peek of interest in the conversation.

"Ha, them poor suckers getting the rotten luck to be sent here. If it's not Helmeppo then the Captain will be their undoing.."

"I said _should have_ , moron, as in it should of happened but didn't…"

"Hm? How come?"

"There was a storm last night and so the boat capsized, I heard that its most likely the recruits drowned."

Arlana frowned, not liking to hear the sounds of that, "That's a shame…"

"Some say a few of them survived though and are most likely still going to be sent here. I heard rumors that a couple might end up drifting here still."

"That's crazy, man. Glad I don't work on the Grand Line…"

 _The Grand Line...?_

Arlana frowns at distant memories she simply couldn't recall clearly. She knows that she should recognize these names and places but nothing seemed to make much sense. It almost hurt how much it was teasing her, how she knew she was forgetting something important.

 _But why here…?_

The conversation grew more quiet as the two men continued their way down the hall. Arlana sighs as she relaxes a little before turning to look around the room...only to be startled slightly by the pinkness of the room, "Wow…okay?"

The room was fairly large, having just one white bed with floral patterned covers, leaving plenty of space around. There was a dresser with a mirror on top near the right side of the door and across from the large window, purplish pink currents were opened to let in the hazy morning light. Across the room, there was a wardrobe on the wall to the bed's left side. A chest sat at the foot of the bed and the floors were carpeted instead of wooden or titled like the rest of the place.

Arlana felt slightly uncomfortable being in the room for some reason but shrugged it off as her nerves talking again. She wondered who's room it was, it certainly appeared to belong to someone important. The clothes were not much help in figuring that out either, she could imagine both men and women being dressed in the bright colors and frilly shirts. She did, however, finally found a pair of pain black shoes that fit her. Their were simple enough to not draw attention, like plain dress shoes but with a more rounded toe. Made of sturdy leather, she knew they would last her a while.

Completely satisfied with her search results, Arlana slipped them on with a slight smile before quietly snuck out of the room, completely unaware of the white sheathed katana leaning on the wall between the window and chair.

* * *

Arlana found herself lost within the Marine base.

Not that she was terribly worried about it - okay, no, that was a lie but she was going to pretend to believe it just to keep sane - after spending hours dodging patrolmen, they really needed to keep a better eye on the place. There seemed to be less people around than she thought and if her sense of time was right, it should be sometime close to noon. She figured that most of them were having lunch…or were they simply under staffed?

Either way, it made it much easier to wander about the halls of the Marine base.

Arlana attention was suddenly drawn to the sounds suddenly coming from outside, she glanced curiously out the window to what seemed to be a group of Marines doing some training, starting with some basic stretches. The woman recognized some forms that she had to do in high school when she played softball and smiled fondly at the memory. Arlana had been into sports when she was younger as opposed to her brother's more tech related interests, it didn't stop him from playing street hockey though. While she wouldn't exactly say she was extraordinary at the sport, it was the only one that her little brother excelled at better than her so she left that one alone for him.

Besides, softball was way more fun to her.

Honestly, Arlana missed the days where she had real fun...

A sudden cold breeze broke her from her thoughts and she glanced at the window to see the skies above beginning to gray darker, a clear sign it would rain tomorrow. That brought her thoughts immediately to Zoro again and wondered how he was handling being outside. Would they bother to bring him inside so he wasn't out in the rain? Sadly, she already knew the answer and frowned. Arlana didn't want to be anywhere near him, he was a dangerous person regardless of his circumstances, but that didn't mean she couldn't be concerned about him.

Arlana might be quick to judge him but anyone who was as concerned as him for someone he didn't know probably meant something. Still an asshole though.

She leans against the window sill, watching quietly as the men grouped into pairs to begin what she assumed was some combat training. A part of her brain was whispering how her brother would enjoy something like this, being in a world he probably had seen so many times on the TV. Arlana could still remember, back when he was still a little baby faced boy, his face lighting up when she'd walk though the door after school.

Arlana missed those days.

 _"Welcome home, sis!"_

"Hey, you there!"

The sudden shout to her broke her from her thoughts and the young woman turned to see a Marine walk over to her, eyes holding confusion and slight concern in them. On the inside, Arlana's mind was going a thousand miles an hour as she felt herself stiffened but since he wasn't drawing his gun at her, she figured he thought she was a visitor. If she tried to make a run for it, which is what her body was screaming at her to do, than her situation would only get worse.

 _I should have just listened to Zoro and left…_

As the Marine approached her, Arlana's mind scrambles to think of some sort of believable excuse as to why she was there, trying not to let the panic show on her face, "I'm...sorry?"

"What are you doing here?" The man asks, raising a brow at her slightly in question, "Who are you?"

Arlana blinked owlishly, struggling internally and ignoring how her hands were shaking, "I'm sorry, I didn't see anyone at the gates so I let myself in. I was told to come here…."

The Marine eyed at for a moment in silence, she does her best not to fidget or flinch, before his expression relaxes and he smiles slightly which throws her off, "Oh, you must be one of the new recruits that were suppose to show up! Right?" He said, sounding hopeful but she stares at him for a moment, taken aback.

 _What?_

 _No, that's a horrible-_

"Yeah, that's me!"

… _You…dumb bitch…_

Arlana stands there stunted at her own stupidity as the man claps her hard on the shoulder, causing her to stumble slightly forward, "Glad to see you survived after all! Everyone was worried you all perished out at sea, you must be tough."

She forces a smile, the urge to throw up rising, "S-Sorry if there was any confusion."

"No, it's fine. Just don't do something like that again or you could end up in a lot of trouble." Oh if only he knew, "So you got your papers?"

Of course she doesn't have any papers but the earlier conversation she overheard suddenly comes to mind. Arlana is assuming he's referring to the ship that sunk in the storm. Would it be hard to believe that she wouldn't have them with her because of that? Hopefully not because right now, she was in some serious trouble if they found out she was lying, "Again, I'm sorry but…I'm afraid I don't have them with me…"

The Marine seemed to have paled slightly, apparently forgetting some details, "Ah...right, I completely forgot about that! Sorry..."

"It's alright, I'm just glad to have made it in _one piece_ …" She forces a small smile, feeling something stir in her mind at that sentence.

 _Why does that feel alarming to say?_

He bobbed his head in a slight nod, "Right. I can take you to see Mr. Helmeppo to get you started, see what he has to say. I'll explain your situation to him as well." With that, he straightens his shoulders again before turning to march down the hall. Arlana almost collapsed right then and there. Why did she say that? Why couldn't she have said she got lost? But NO, instead she had to go make it worse by pretending she was a Marine! She was trying to head _away_ from danger and instead, brought herself right to it's front door!

 _God above, I'm a complete moron under stress!_

...On the bright side though, Arlana wasn't in trouble, hopefully. Her lie worked out well and even through the result wasn't what she wanted, it got her out of possibly being imprisoned or worse. At the very least, this meant she didn't have to worry about being spotted by them. Though whoever their Captain was, that could be a whole other story. She knew for a fact she never wanted to meet that man.

Surprisingly, it didn't take them long to get to where Helmeppo was and Arlana found herself unable to look away by his…odd…appearance.

His hair, being an unnatural shade of yellow, was the first thing she noticed. Short and curling towards his head, just above the ears with the hair underneath cut much shorter, creating an oval shape that reminded her of something like an olive. He had small dark eyes that stood out against pale skin with a long, rectangular face and a large chin. His head was disproportionate to the rest of him, his hands too. He was tall and lanky, his attire seemed well made but his choice of color combination left little to be desired.

Probably worst of all was how he almost struts through the halls, an air of cockiness flowed around him that just rubbed her the wrong way.

All and all, Arlana immediately decided she didn't like him.

He seemed utterly bored as he strolled through the halls before noticing Arlana and the Marine approaching. Having turned his full attention to them, the Marine saluted and Arlana quickly doing the same just in case they suspected anything. Judging by the look that Olive-head gave her however, she figured she didn't have to salute until either being addressed or addressing him, "Hm? Who the hell are you?" He asked in a nasally, slightly high pitched voice. Even his voice oozed snob.

 _I'd love it if he would just accidentally trip...into my fist..._

Now would be a good time not to lose her temper.

"This is one of the new recruits that survived the capsizing, Mr. Helmeppo."

His beady eyes looked her over once, making her want to squirm but she held still until he huffed, fists resting at his hips and sticking his chest out. She's reminded about how some birds will stick their chests out to appear more intimidating and Arlana decides that it fits the man's personality just fine, "Wouldn't have expected something like you to survive…whatever. What's your name?"

Arlana debated whether or not to use her real name in case they tried to search her up be figured they'd most likely find nothing, even with her fake name. She opens her mouth to speak but something pushes it's way to the front of her conscious and she quickly corrects herself before she has a chance to be embarrassed.

"Durand Arlana, Helmeppo sir."

"That's MISTER Helmeppo to you, make sure you get it right! Since you were foolish enough to forget your uniform, we'll see if we can find one in your size." He sticks his nose up at her, Arlana presses her thumb to her fingers to repress her irritation. Nothing good will come out of losing her cool now.

Even if this prick had a very punch-able face.

Arlana nods her head slightly, "Thank you, si- I mean, Mr. Helmeppo."

He flashed a cocky smirk, tugging on the collar of his undershirt in some sort of smug satisfaction, "You know, there will be quite a bit of talk once people find out you're from that ship yet made it here alive. Don't let it get to your head though, you're nothing special." Arlana frowned inside, she doesn't know those people but feels awful for them. She wonders what their families are going through about the news, "Nevertheless, I don't want some weakling messing up the order around here so you'll be stuck on kitchen duty until I see fit. You there!" Helmeppo pointed to the Marine that accompanied Arlana to begin with, snapping into attention, "Check storage to see if you can find her a decent sized uniform then show her to where she will be staying. Maybe in the Western Wing. Also, show her to the kitchens and have her report to Chef Koshou."

The Marine gave a quick salute and with that, Helmeppo strutted away. All-in-all, as irritating as he was, it could of been a worse first impression with him. After he was out of earshot, the Marine grumbled something under his breath as he lead her down the halls to storage room.

After getting her uniform to change into and showing her where she was going to be sleeping (also advising her to make sure she kept anything she didn't want anyone to touch well hidden), they headed off to the kitchens, "And this is basically where you will be stationed. They're still busy with lunch at the moment but once things settle down, just head inside. They can show you the rest."

"Thank you...uhhh?"

"No problem." And with that, he briskly walked off leaving Arlana a little annoyed at his attitude.

She figured it will be a while until she could enter inside and with the mighty urge to rest weighting down on her, she figured it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a moment. Arlana sits on a barrel beside the door and rests her head on the wall behind her, arms folding under her chest. Of course, she didn't expect to be so tired by the events of the day and after a couple of hours, ends up almost falling asleep.

Almost being the keyword.

"New?" Came a gravely voice in front of her that made Arlana jump out of her skin with an undignified yelp, her eyes wide with surprise at the man who she hadn't realize was standing there. How long had he been there? How long had she rested her eyes? Her pale cheeks flushed with embarrassment which only seemed to amuse the older sir. The surly man with weather-beaten skin and a salt-n'-peppered bread cut into a short stubble that matched his moustache stood in front of her quietly. He had dark blue eyes - hooded by thick eyebrows, the same salt-n'-peppered style as the rest of his short hair - which watched her curiously as if waiting to see what she's do next. He was wearing a chef style jacket with a dark blue scarf around his neck, black pants tucked into black boots and a very dirty apron around his waist. His arms crossed over his chest as he studied her silently, pulling a toothpick out from the pocket on his sleeve, "Or here for business?" He pops the toothpick in between his lips as he huffs, "Though no offence, you don't look like you're here for business."

Arlana worked through her stupor for a second before speaking, unsure what to make of him other than he gave off the same impression as Zoro...though maybe a bit more mild, "I'm...actually here on Mr. Helmeppo's request. I just arrived today."

The chef pinched the toothpick between his thumb and forefinger, pointing it at her with a steeled look in his eyes, "Tell me then, little miss. What do you think of _Mr. Helmeppo_?" There was something about the ( _rough, gravelly, stern_ ) tone of his voice that made her think they shared a similar option of the guy. Though if he really didn't like Helmeppo then why was he working for him?

"You mean besides the fact he looks like an overpriced olive?"

Arlana would have probably regretted saying that if it wasn't for the sudden ( _hearty, warm, genuine_ ) laughter that erupted from the old man's mouth, almost like a wheezing cackle as if he had breathed in a plume of smoke before. At least he seemed to like her sense of humor, clapping a hand on her shoulder roughly which caused her to wince a bit. He was stronger than he seemed, "I like you, kid! I think we'll get along well. Though, make sure you keep your jokes away from others outside the kitchens, you never know who's listenin'…"

He let's go of her, turning to the door that had been beside the barrel. Before he opened the door, he looks over his shoulder to the woman that was staring at him with a puzzled expression. He walks her through the kitchen, showing her the stations she already recognized from when she snuck inside. Arlana feels the burning of eyes on her, resisting the urge to shrink back in shyness. Despite being in a room full of fully trained Marines, many of which were holding rather sharp objects, there was this sense of warmth that wasn't just coming from the stoves or ovens. It eased her nerves as she follows the old man to a door off on the end of the kitchen, he opens it to reveal what she guessed was his office.

He begins to explain to her a few set rules and what her schedule would be. She is expected to be in the kitchens early tomorrow morning for her first chore, dressed in uniform after morning training. After a bit more discussion, he stands up and reaches over the table to hold out his hand. Hesitant, Arlana grasps the calloused palm firmly as his fingers enclosed around her's. He smiles, skin crinkling in places around his mouth and eyes that seemed much more friendlier than the rest of his appearance.

"Koshou Shio and welcome to the 153rd Branch of the Shells Town Marines, Mis. Durand."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _Arlana_ **(Celtic) means "an oath" and** _Durand_ **(French) means "enduring", given how Arlana typically is stubborn when it comes to making promises, I think this is a highly appropriate name. I also chose these names based off of the heritage from my mother's side which are French and Irish (as well as Aboriginal). Her general appearance is best described as being a mix of Irish and German (pale skinned and blond hair) with her eyes having just a faint trace of blue (not enough to be noticeable but the best descriptive word for it without being too wordy would be a "cool gray"). All and all, she's pretty average looking which is going to help her out in later chapters. You'll see.**

 ** _Koshou Shio_ (Japanese) is some cooking humor, translating to "pepper" and "salt"**


	4. Bountiful Noise in the Night

_"Where words fail, music speaks..."_

 **Hans Christian Andersen**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 4: Bountiful Noise in the Night_  
 _The Shells Town Arc (January 5th)_

If Arlana we're to compare life at the 153rd Branch in Shells Town to that which she has already experienced in her world, she'd say it was similar to her first job working in a kitchen...but with a lot more physical labour.

The extra physical labour having nothing to do with the actual job itself.

It wasn't like she didn't have to wake up early, even before working as a graphic artist. She still remembers the days of having to wake up before the sun was even up, scrambling out of bed to use the washroom and grabbing a pre-made breakfast from the fridge to eat during her hour long commutes into the city. Traffic was always a nightmare meaning if she missed her bus, it would be another 15 to 30 minutes before the next one showed and thus, she'd be late for work.

But at least in her world, waking up so early didn't mean having to go to the training grounds for "light" morning training.

Apparently it was mandatory for all personals to attend and while her younger self might of had no problem with the amount of sit-ups and push-ups that were required, Arlana didn't keep up her healthy habit of daily exercises after high school which meant this was a lot harder for her to do. It wasn't anything that was meant to add muscle (thank god) but that didn't mean it didn't leave her feeling sore and exhausted.

Shio, as ruthless and stern as he was when leading a hectic kitchen full of cooks and workers who had bundles of more energy than her, was merciful. Arlana wasn't sure why he let her have a slightly extended first break but she wasn't about to start complaining, not when her arms felt like they were going to fall off and her joints were screaming at her. She tries her best to push through, especially during those first few days, but it's clear the routine was a bit of a strain for her. And Shio, who knew his crew like the back of his hand, could easily tell that giving her a bit of leniency wasn't going to mean she'd start slacking off.

 _Bless that man!_

She wasn't sure if the rest of the guys noticed but if they did, they never said anything about. They never uttered a single complaint when they'd find her napping outside under the sun when everyone else was heading back or enjoying a fresh cup of coffee at the back. No, instead of that, they would try and include her in their conversations. Arlana reckons it's because she's knew with maybe some stories to tell but she's not much of a talker, even in her own world. She likes being included though, smiling with them and listening and making small comments here or there, but never really saying much outside of simple pleasantries.

They never pushed for more and in some way, she feels like they appreciate that about her.

She had to say, they didn't seem as bad as she originally thought. Judging by how Zoro spoke of them, she thought they'd be more…actually, she wasn't sure. Maybe it had been the fear of dying and all that. But as days passed, Arlana became more and more use to them.

Shio and the rest of the crew.

She could see how close everyone was, how they tried their best to help out each other when needed and how determined they were to create the best meals for the rest of the Marines with what little they had. It makes her smile slightly every time she noticed it from the sinks where she washed the dishes. It was love and passion for their work.

Something she wishes she had as well….

 _"Why don't you just-?"_

"Durand."

Arlana blinks and looks over to Benny, a tall young man who helped with vegetable prep, who was currently frowning slightly at her, "Are, uh…you okay?"

"What?" She asked, confused by the sudden question. Was it because she was being quiet? No, it couldn't be that. They never had a problem with her being quiet before and doubts it would start now.

"You just…" He starts, wiggling his sharp paring knife at her a bit as his mind searches for the right words, "Well you just seem a bit lost in thought."

The woman frowns, she hadn't noticed it but she feel as though her thoughts were not on her tasks. She steals a glance over to Shio to see if he noticed she had been off but thankfully, was currently occupied with a large pot of creamed soup currently simmering on the stove. Potatoes, carrots, onions, some spices and cream, "Oh…."

"Something on your mind?" He's hesitant to ask, knowing she never shared much personal details about herself. The less they knew about her, the easier it will be to leave them.

She pauses for a moment, debating on whether to say anything to him before letting out a heavy sigh. Arlana, even though she was surrounded by these goofs that usually kept her mind off of things troubling her, still felt a heaviness in her heart that she only felt once before in her life, "It's nothing, I guess I'm just feeling a bit homesick…."

Benny blinks a bit in surprise, either that she admitted to something personal or that she said anything at all, "Homesick? Did you live far?"

"Ah, I really don't want to bother you with-"

"Talking about things usually help, you know." He states matter-of-factly which threw her off slightly, effectively shutting her mouth, "Even if it's not about the problem specifically. That's…" His face flushes a bit and Arlana raises a brow at him, "Well, it's kinda why we like talking to you."

"Really? And here I thought it was because I won you over with my good looks and charming personality…."

Benny snorts, looking back at his work as he continued their conversation, "I'm not joking. You don't ask questions or try to fix our problems, you just listen. It's…refreshing, ya know?"

She nods slowly, still keeping her eyes on him as she tried to get what he was getting at, "Yeah, I get it. I've always been told I'm a good listener." Well, except by one, "What's your point?"

"My point is, if you're missing home, you don't have to say that you miss your home."

 _Oh…_

Now she understood what he was trying to say and smiles internally as she gazes back to her dishes. Benny frowns when he glances up at her after a moment of silence, quietly sighing before letting the sounds of the kitchen fill the empty space.

"Mum makes the best meatloaf in the Winters…" She spoke softly in memory which startled Benny, nearly causing him to drop his knife as he blinks at her, "She would serve it up with some garlic whipped potatoes and some kind of green on the side, usually broccoli. It's probably one of my favourite dishes of her's she makes cause it's simple but homely. Comfort food, I think it's called? It's good though."

Benny blinks at Arlana as she continues to just focus her sight on her dishes before letting out a short laughing huff, "Yeah, that does sound good…."

"My dad and I would play cards as we waited, he always was keen on trying to teach me how to play poker." She shrugs, "Was never really good at it but it was still fun." He gave up trying to show her how to play when she was 15 and her mother found out he was trying to teach her how to gamble. She still laughs at the memory of a grown man snickering as his wife pinches him on the arm hard enough to leave a bruise, scolding him as she fiercely.

Benny continued to listen quiet as she spoke about the winter times she had gone sledding with her brother or in the summer, picking blackberries from her neighbour's bushes and trying to not get caught. It was easier to speak of her simple life back in the quiet town they grew up in rather than her busy city life now. She still missed it though, missed the small talks with coworkers or lunches at cafes when her mother took her break at the same time as her, coming home for holidays and continuing the silly traditions that they should have out grown by now.

It hurt, it hurt a lot, to realize that she didn't know if she was ever going to see them again. Arlana missed everyone so much that she could physically feel it in her heart, heavy and aching to just hear them once more. But through the pain, something within felt lighter, like a burden being lifted. There was still hope, still that burning determination that was pretty much a family trait. Her mother would joke how it was their Irish side that gave them their stubborn foolishness.

 _"You know he loves you just as much as you love him..."_

She hadn't noticed how much time had passed until Shio called out that they could break. As good as the talk had been for her, Arlana felt even more drained than usual, "I think I'll go take a stroll to clear my head instead." She takes off her gloves as Benny blinks at her, "…Thanks for listening, Ben. I feel much better…."

"Oh hey, no sweat! Like I said, you do us the same plenty of times!"

Arlana gives a quiet laugh, giving him a quick smile before heading out of the kitchen, leaving behind the soft murmurs and an old man watched with a thoughtful look as she left.

* * *

"Again, remind me why you're dragging me through the halls this late at night?" A cheeky grin was her only response from at least one of her two current captors as they, quite literally, drag her down a hall that lead to the Eastern Wing. At least the other guy looked just as annoyed as her.

Arlana was tired and had been looking forward to flopping into her slightly stale bed, the day having picked up for dinner service which didn't even leave her alone to her thoughts. Not that she had planned on that, especially after the earlier conversation she had in the kitchen with Ben.

But the thought of getting a hot meal and a good night's sleep had been dashes away when a pair of dark skinned twins stepped to either side of her and hoisted her up by her arms, proceeding to take the now very disgruntled woman to only God knows where. If it wasn't for the fact she had spent an extra 2 hours on the dishes which had somehow got burnt by something she suspected was sugar, she would be wiggling to just make it that more difficult for them.

But alas, her limbs were too sore and she was too tired to even attempt.

Escape was impossible when one's captors are much taller than one's self.

"Awe, come on, Princess-" Her eye twitches ever so slightly at the name, "You saying you don't trust us?"

"And here I thought that it was Hilm who was suppose to be the smart one…"

"Hey, that's mean!"

"So is kidnapping me, assholes!"

"Will you both stop arguing?" Hilm sighs out which only caused Arlana to give him a dirty look. He didn't further elaborate on what was going on so she was resigned to simply sit (or in this case, be carried) in silence as she waited for them to arrive at their destination.

Hilm and Chlothar were identical dark-skinned twins but their looks were the only thing they really had in common. In fact, they were pretty polar opposite of each other in terms of their personalities. Chlothar was loud, boastful, and maybe loved dirty jokes a little too much (they weren't even good jokes either). Hilm was more reserved, calm, and level-headed. They both worked in separate units but during their free time or during training, they were pretty much always in each other's company. Whether it was with Hilm beating his twin in a game of card or Chlothar getting the upper hand against his brother in sparring. For those who looked at them from the outside, one could easily assume they downright didn't like each other. Arlana, and a few others who had siblings, knew for a fact they loved each other very much.

And how does she know them?

It's more so Chlothar's fault, or it could be her own fault but she doesn't think minding her own damn business counted as interesting enough to begin bothering her.

And boy-oh-boy, that guy had been insistent in knowing who she was and when she got there on her second day at the base.

Arlana had been on break which had ended up being around the same time as morning guardsmen had finished up their training - a time she has come to appreciate in such hot weather, her odd situation didn't mean she couldn't appreciate some...scenery. She decided to try and relax in the different area since, at that time, she still wasn't use to everyone in the kitchen. Arlana had been humming a tune which she didn't know the words to, or even the name, but it pop into her head as she sat on a barrel to chow down on her meal.

She intended to be left alone and enjoy some food.

That is, until Chlothar decided to all but bound over to her like some sort of puppy, eager to meet someone new with a grin as bright as the day. She had been caught off guard and nearly choked on her mouthful of ham as he slapped her on the back, introducing himself and his brother as the other man walked over to either see what was going on or to hopefully drag the loud one away.

Nope, he instead asked what her name was.

And thus began the days of loud greetings and being dragged off whenever they spotted her to sit with them instead. She's become use to it now and once she got past Chlothar's eccentric way of being hospitable or Helm's oddly constant chill tone, Arlana couldn't help but to find herself enjoying their company at times.

This, however, was most certainly not one of those times.

"I still don't get why you guys can't at least tell me where we're heading to…"

"It's a surprise!"

"A surprise?" Arlana questions, raising an eyebrow in question and doubt, "Why a surprise?"

"Cause they're fun."

She sighs, her head aching slightly from the drowsiness that wasn't going to go away anytime soon, "At least let me walk normally…"

They place her on her feet and after straightening her uniform out, Arlana follows the twins down the hall as they approach a door where the not so subtle chatter leaked out from behind the wooden door, shadows passing through the light underneath and judging by the sounds of clattering and clinking, the people inside were way ahead on having a good time.

 _"We'll call to sea,_

 _My brothers in arms,_

 _We'll float beyond sun!"_

Hilm opens the door to what seemed like a large storage room converted into a place to hangout. A few makeshift tables were scattered about with old red clothes hanging over them, small crates being used as chairs. She could immediate pick out several familiar faces of the kitchen crew as well as a few Marines she simply recognized either from the mess hall or the training grounds. The steps creak loudly as she makes her way down, still confused about what was going on, a few heads turn when they finally notice her there, "Arla! Glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, we were beginning to think you weren't gonna show up."

 _"And give a way,_

 _To passing nights,_

 _A path to follow now!"_

"Sorry, I had a lot of work left over from dinner. I didn't know you guys were expecting me." One man shrugs, flashing a grin as she headed over to where everyone was with the twins tailing behind.

"Well, we sent the boys out to pick up you up, we thought you might have chased them away though."

She takes a moment to shoot a dirty look at them from over her shoulder before turning back to smile at the crew, "Well I certainly couldn't refuse their offer…"

 _"We'll tell our tales,_

 _Until the dawn,_

 _Until the nightfall too!"_

One of the men stood up to offer a seat and when she sits down, she finally noticed what was set out on the table. Though it seems they had started to dig in without, leaving the bowls and plates a bit of a mess, Arlana's eyes widen slightly at the sight of a partly eaten loaf of meat sitting in the middle of the table with a bowl of what looked like mashed potatoes sitting beside it. Bottles of some kind of amber liquor were open, half filled glasses sat around with playing cards thrown about here and there.

Her throat tightens and eyes began to burn but she pushes the swell of emotion down as she clears her throat, looking around at grinning facing, "What's…going on?"

"Now don't be mad at us cause we know you like keeping your personal stuff to yourself-"

"-But some of us could hear ya when you were chattin' with Benny earlier-"

"-And we get how it can suck sometimes to be away from home." They sounded almost nervous, like she would start yelling at them.

It touched her that they cared enough to try and make her feel not only welcomed but to give her back a little piece of home. A home she longed to return to. She smiles at food and cards and the warm atmosphere, "You idiots…" They swallowed nervously, "…Thank you, this really means a lot to me." Her voice cracks a bit at the end but there was no stopping the smile that stretched across her face.

"Hey, that's what crewmates are for!", Chlothar grinned as he bends down to rest his arm on her shoulder, even Helm smiled slightly.

Arlana gives the man a cheeky grin, "You mean invading other crewmate's personal space?"

"Yep!"

The woman laughs as one of the cooks serves her up a plate of food and she rubs the tears and tiredness from her eyes, "Shut up and pass me some cards!"

The night wore on with a festive glee, songs were sung and tales were told as the small group Shells Town Marines simply enjoyed life in secluded peace. Away from the calls of duty, the screams of their commanders, the fear of their Captain. Where they can simply be as those they've sworn to protect.

 _"Because we're free,_

 _To follow dreams!"_

 _People they envy to be._

 _"Until that dream comes true!"_

Freedom…

* * *

 **Thank you once again to "** _ **Kipp the helper**_ **" for being the first to favourite and to "** _ **SmugLad**_ **" for following.**

 **This is another original chapter (as in its not a chapter originally in the story) but I thought adding in a little bit of a side scene would help show a bit more of a connection between Arlana and the crew before the major event begins...**

 **Stay tune and thank you for your support**


	5. A Storm without Rain

_"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none..."_

 **William Shakespeare**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 5: A Storm without Rain_  
 _The Shells Town Arc (January 9th)_

"I can't believe it's already been over a week…"

"Yeah, time can sure fly by when you aren't paying attention it."

"Fly by? It feels like I've been here for a month. God, it's been unbearable…"

"Hey!" Arlana cracks a small grin at the undignified squeal of her crewmate, "It hasn't been that bad here!"

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg."

Though really, it has felt like she's been in Shells Town for ages. Even though the days felt like they came and went in a matter of seconds, it was at night when she truly realized how long they felt.

She really needs to invest in a watch or something.

It was a slightly colder afternoon, the lunch rush was over and all that was left was to clean up to start preparing for dinner service. Arlana was getting better at the routine as days passed by, her body now growing use to the morning regime where she didn't need to take the slightly longer breaks. Shio seemed impressed with her progress, praising her in his odd way - which really, sounds more he was insulting her but she feels like she understood him well enough to know when he was being Shio from being Chef Koshou - which she could help but to feel proud of.

Who doesn't like a little praise for doing a good job?

But Arlana couldn't help but feel as though it wasn't that they were becoming quicker with their designated duties. Portions seemed smaller than usual but she wrote that off as the shipment not arriving just yet. There were definitely a few complaints from the other Marines but they kept trying to resume them that they'll be able to make bigger portions once the food arrived which should be any day now. While that satisfied a few, it wasn't good enough for others.

She noticed no one tried to complain directly to Shio.

 _Maybe they're intimidated by him? Not that I'd blame them, he can be pretty scary when he's mad…_

She still shivers at the memories of the _Great Sugar fiasco_ a few days back.

"Hey, we should celebrate your first week here!"

"Celebrate what? That I haven't died yet? Besides, I'm pretty sure you're looking for an excuse to drink…."

"Ah, n-no!"

Arlana gives the man a flat look, he wasn't fooling her, "Either way, you know what the Chef said. We have to cut the liquor budget back to be able to afford as much as our usual shipment as possible."

It was strange that there was even a budget for alcohol to begin with. Shouldn't drinking on the sob be against their policy considering what they do for a living?

"Yeah, yeah, I remember…." The man rolled his eyes before standing up, "I'm gonna go have a smoke."

"Sure thing." She nods at him, watching him leave as he pulls out a pack of smokes. Subconsciously, Arlana reaches into her pocket to play with the small brass lighter she took her first night, wondering if she should return it or not.

This world, even though parts of it were similar to her own, was still very strange.

And with how crazy things have been, in the moment of silence she had now, Arlana could finally reflect on things that kept buzzing around her mind.

Some of her thoughts were like a broken record, the strong yearning to see the familiar faces of the people she loved and grew up with. As much as she was enjoying her time in Shells Town - now that all the constant fear of dying had diminished into the far unseen corner of her mind - there was simply no replacing them. There was a constantly lingering ache in her heart and at night, a heavy hopelessness would leave her wide awake as the other slept on.

What if she couldn't make it back home? Was her family even aware she was missing or was time at a stand still and no one was aware of what's going on? Arlana bites her lip, rubbing the spot above her heart as it gave a painful thump.

She tries to feel regretful about the argument she had with her brother but the hot flashes of bitter anger make it hard to feel sorry about it. As far as she was concerned, she was in the right. Why couldn't her idiot little brother just listen to her for once? Why did he constantly have to insist on doing things his way when she _knew_ what the results were going to be? He was stubborn, too stubborn, and he doesn't even see how much he's hurting his own family because of it. Arlana swallows hard, fingers tightening around her shirt hard enough to turn her bruised knuckles white. It just...It wasn't fair, how could he do that to her?

 _"What did I ever do to you?"_

 _"There's no point telling you if you aren't gonna listen!"_

 _"I could say the same to you, asshole!"_

Eyes close and a heavy breath is exhaled slowly in a sigh, there's an uncomfortable weight that she wants to ignore and pretend its not there, again. Arlana wasn't faking any of her joy around the others but it did get tiring forcing herself to focus on her happiness when the constant reminders loomed in the back of her mind.

 _All of this...is it punishment? What the hell did I do?_

" _Pssst_!"

Arlana's cool gray eyes snap open with a startled yelp, quickly twisting around to look at who it was, "What the hell…?" There wasn't anyone there that was focusing their attention her way and it only made her more confused. The men that had been out for training were there - and much to Arlana's delight, decided to forgo their uniforms shirt to cool off in the hot weather (yes, blissful distractions are good) - but they were over near the direction that was furthest from the courtyard. The woman blinks at them before the voice calls to her again.

"I'm over here!"

She turns to look over at a slightly sweaty Marine that wouldn't stop looking around as if he were trying to not get caught…most likely that being the exactly case. Arlana points to herself and silently asks the man if he was talking to her which he responded with glare before ducking around the corner.

 _I guess I follow?_

He wasn't part of kitchen, she knew that without a doubt. By now, Arlana knew everyone who was part of the kitchen staff by name (an accomplishment considering she's bad with names and everyone had very varying origins for theirs), but she doesn't recall seeing his face during the morning or afternoon services. Possibly the night crew?

Either way, Arlana follows him over around the corner and out of earshot of everyone else to see what it was he wanted. There was a mild tingle of anxiety being out of earshot of everyone but she didn't think this guy was going to cause her any harm, "Who are you?"

The man was brawny but surprisingly close to her height (5'7" or 170.18cm), his light blond hair cropped short under his cap and a small scar on his chin ran a few inches towards his neck. His shoulders were squared and chest held out, a stance of command and power that might have been intimidating if Arlana knew without doubt that he probably ranked the same as her, "That's unimportant, I have a request."

Straight to the point, "A request? From me?" Arms folded under her chest as she holds his steady gaze without so much as a flinch. There was something off with him that she didn't like, something that reminded her of high school bullies who would try to be intimidating to get their way.

And much like with those people, Arlana wasn't going to bend to his whim if he was going to play the tough act with her. A feeling bubbled in her, it burns her chest.

"Yes, you seem like a reasonable person."

"How charming…"

"It's just something small we - the night watch - would like to ask. If you don't mind. If you help us out, I'm sure we can talk to Mr. Helmeppo about giving you a more…worth while task."

Arlana frowns, she happened to like where she was now. The job was easy, at least for her considering she's done kitchen duty plenty of times in the past, and everyone was pleasant to work with. She definitely didn't want to change any of that, "I'm fine with where I am, just tell me what you want or leave me alone."

She didn't like the look that passed over the Marine's face, "The old man keeps the liquor supplies locked away in a cupboard during the nights. If you could just slip us a bottle or two-"

"No."

"...What…?"

"I said no," She spoke sternly, hard gaze settling on the man who gaped slightly at her, the burning in her chest growing hotter, "I'm not gonna sneak you guys any booze. That's final."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"And I don't have to if I know what the answer is." The woman huffs, "You thought you could get me to steal from the kitchen just cause I've only been here a few days? I'm new, not dumb."

Arlana didn't expect the guy to look so angry, as if she insulted him, "Now look here-" He begins to snarl, a thick finger jabbing in her direction which only added fuel to the fire. She hated this, hated how people thought they could get what they wanted by being threatening.

 _Don't play this game with me, I know this game and I'll throw it right back at your face..._

"No, you look here!" Arlana felt some satisfaction in the look of shock on his face as she takes a step towards him, his finger pressed against her sternum, "We work our asses off to make sure you people get a good meal to get through the day. It takes a lot of hard work of careful planning to make sure that it not only tastes good, but that it's good for your body as well. It's planned out to the last coin, no expenses wasted. At the end of the day, all that effort we put in is not for us, but for you." She hardens her stare at the man, "So show some damn appreciation for what Chef Koshou Shio does for you and not take all his effort for granted!"

(Meanwhile, somewhere in East Blue, a certain blond haired Sou Chef feels something move in him. As through there was a passionate fire lit from within. The meals for the rest of the day came out with a more glorious flavor, the taste of a man who's passion for the culinary arts exceeds those with no understanding of the importance of good food. Customers are more than happy about it. The others aren't sure what happened but can't complain if it brings in people.)

The Marine was practically seething, his muscles taunt as he clenches a fist to his side, eyes burning at the defiance of the woman in front of him. Arlana doesn't let him say the words she sees forming, turning to begin turn away. She's getting angry, she's losing her temper again.

And that had been her first mistake.

The Marine suddenly grabs Arlana's left upper arm, fingers digging through the cloth and into her skin as he forcefully yanks her towards the wall of the building, slamming her into rough stone. He almost has a satisfactory expression at the sudden look of shock on her face, gray eyes wide as her skin pales.

 _"They'll kill you…"_

The familiar baritone voice rang loudly in her mind, panic swelling once more to leave her hands shaking, "You sure got a big mouth there, you damn bitch…" The Marine growls, squeezing even harder to make her wince. Her chest almost hurt with how hard her heart was beating but her body was too stiff to try and move, "Let's see how well you mouth off to me once I'm through with you!"

His fist was raised.

 _"Sis, you can do it!"_

His grin spreads wider, his chest rumbling with quiet laughter.

 _"I know you got this!"_

She knows she has to do something, move or block or anything, but her mind was too jumbled to think straight. She was afraid, she was in harm's way and harm was about to sink his meaty hand into her teeth, "Heh, should of done what you were told…"

 _"Strike them out!"_

He starts to swing towards her face just as she finally snaps to attention and moves her head just in time to have his hand collide with the wall. His hand cracks as he sucks in a breath, the shock and sudden pain causing him to let go of her arm which gave her a chance to grab onto his shoulders and knee him in the gut. The Marine's knees give a little but not enough to give her room to run away. Instead, he glares at her before ramming his shoulder into her.

Arlana's breath is forced out of her lungs as he straightens up to side swipe her face with his fist. She staggers to the side as her head rings, there's a tang in her mouth and a sting in her cheek. The Marine wastes no time in closing the gap to make another swing at her.

But she manages to grab his wrist with both hands, yanking is downward and off to the right side a bit to make him stumble in that direction. As he starts to fall forwards, Arlana puts all her effort into her right leg to drive her knee as hard as she could into his face.

She could feel his nose crunch under her kneecap and winces internally.

Both of them fall over in opposite directions, breathing hard as one stares at the other in numb shock. Her mind was racing as she watches the Marine turn over onto his hands and knees, blood dribbling onto the ground and splattered slightly against a now crooked nose. Arlana's immediate reaction was to run and hide, cold dread creeping onto her skin as she sat frozen stiff in the dirt, not aware of the way her fingers were curling into the dirt.

She wasn't even aware of the people quickly approaching until she's yanked onto her feet by her left arm, causing her to yelp and the one forcing her up to quickly let go.

Arlana spins around, almost tripping on her feet, to stare wide-eyed at Shio. It was hard to tell what was running through his mind but there's a shimmer of disappointment that spoke more volumes than any of the other emotions there. For probably the first time since knowing him, he seemed old.

There's some shouts before they look over to see the Marine being helped up by others and Helmeppo stomping his way over to the scene, flanked by two more Marines who stood in silence, "What the HELL is going on here?" He screeches which only made her sore head ache more.

"Sh-She just attacked me…"

"I did not! He-"

"Enough!" At that command, both parties snapped their mouths closed. Helmeppo huffs, eyeing both of them, "You'll both receive punishment for this ridiculous display! Report to your rooms immediately until further notice!"

Arlana frowns, watching as Helmeppo left with his guards and one of the other Marines begin to move to both of them, most likely to escort them back to their bunks. She still wasn't sure what happened, the adrenaline was already fading and Arlana was having a hard time trying not to throw up. Her face ached and her arm was sore, her body suddenly felt drained. She hadn't even been aware of Shio still standing beside her until he cleared his throat to get her escort's attention, "I'll take her to her room, I'm the one she works under anyways…"

The Marine nods, letting the old man begin guiding her to her room with a steady hand between her shoulders, looking over his own to the other man who sneers at her back. His fingers gave a comforting squeeze before turning his attention back in front of him.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Arlana finally let's go of a breath she didn't realize she had been holding onto, "Chef, I'm-"

"If you're gonna apologize, don't." Her body sink at the tone of disappointment, hearing the heavy sigh, "What a troublesome woman."

"But I didn't start it!"

"I know."

It didn't make her feel any better, her head sunk lower as tears began to prick her eyes. Oh, hell no! She was not about to lose it in front of her boss! Arlana bites her lip, trying to distract the overwhelming thoughts about what her punishment was going to be, "...I shouldn't have..."

"Oh, don't start now. You didn't do anything wrong."

That was a bit shocking to hear, she turns her head to see him staring down at her, his hand still on her shoulder as they walked down the hall, "I...I'm sorry but-"

Shio cuts her sentence short with a look, her brows furrow in confusion, "Although I'm not too happy that you were fighting with a fellow Marine," He hesitates and she's unsure why, waiting quietly for him to continue, "You made me proud…"

"In what way? By losing my temper?"

"You heard me, brat. Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Alright, I heard you!" Arlana throws her hands up in the air slightly, "I just…I can't stand it when people try and do that, I've seen it way too much and it pisses me off every Goddamn time!" Her eyes close for a moment to reign in her emotions before they get out of hand again, "I tried, okay? I tried to leave but that bloody damn little- Ugh, he wouldn't let me walk away!"

"Were you scared?"

She silent for a moment as she mulls over the answer, not looking in his direction but feels his eyes burning her neck, "Yes...of course I was, at least for a moment. Not exactly a fan of people trying to punch at me, ya know?"

Shio pulls a toothpick out from the pocket on his sleeve, popping it between his teeth as he let's out a long sigh, "You know, I've seen a lot of men and women being taken by fear," There's a heaviness in his tone that made him sound tired, as if he's had this conversation many times before, "They'll freeze up because they fear the inevitable, they fold because they want to stay out of harms way. I don't think of them as cowards for doing so, but they aren't cut out for this sort of job." He pauses for a moment as they come to her door, turning her around to face towards him, "As much as I am disappointed that you lost your temper...I'm proud at the fact you chose to do someone not many would do. You were - are - a brave young woman..."

 _Please, don't- do not this to me...!_

Arlana couldn't bring herself to look up at him, looking down at her feet as her hands shook. She knew what he was trying to do, knew that he was giving her something to be glad about but all she saw were the angry faces of others. But his voice was earnest, his tone was as warm as his hands still resting firmly on her shoulders as rough fingers gripped onto her shoulders tightly.

"Do not let yourself lose to your emotions, Mis. Durand...I know you're better than that."

Hands slip slowly as he turns to head back to the kitchens, leaving the woman to numbly walk into the small but empty room and fall onto her bed. Finally, in the cold loneliness and quiet, away from all the anger and bitterness and disappointment and _why couldn't she just do anything right for once-_

Arlana brings her hands up to her face and loses herself to her emotions.

* * *

After "much consideration", Helmeppo decided that a befitting punishment was for both of them to switch jobs for a week (or whenever he damn well felt like it, _fucking Olive-head_ ). Arlana originally thought it wasn't going to be too bad, thinking that strolling through the grounds or town at night wasn't going to have much action anyways, judging from her experience the first night she arrived.

What she hadn't been expecting was that the man who attacked her had taken a position that no one wanted, not that the guy did his job if her first night had any indications. But now she had to be near a person she had been trying to avoid this entire time which only made the already shitty day even worse.

Arlana swallowed hard and pales slightly, standing outside the doors that would lead her to the execution yard where Roronoa Zoro was being held.

 _What fucking awesome luck you have, Arla..._

"Well," Arlana mumbled, trying to stay optimistic, "At least you know he's not gonna attack you..."

She's heard rumors from the others about the ruthless Pirate Hunter and about how he's the strongest swordsman in all of the East Blue, she couldn't decide whether to believe most of them or only some. Regardless, Arlana knew for a fact that he wasn't just going to outright attack her just for being near him. Maybe that's why no one was actually around him when they were suppose to?

Either way, he was a scary fella, that's for sure.

...This was going to be a very long 10 hours.

The night watchmen started their shifts at 6pm, right after dinner (dinner which she was denied) and went on until 4am in the morning where they would freshen up before starting the morning training regime. Unfortunately, Arlana was starting her new shift the same day the fight started so it was going to be a whole day she had to spend awake and already, she was feeling sleepy and sore.

She had a flashback to her long sleepless nights in collage and steels herself as she opens the left door to walk out from the warmth of the fort and out into the coldness of the night. Arlana could feel herself shiver, despite the fact she was wearing her cloak, wrapping it more closely around her body. She stops for a moment and gazed up at the stars that shined brightly against the silky black skies.

Back in her world, Arlana had snuck out a couple of times to star-gaze with her brother. She loved it, watching them shine and dance and sometimes watching a shooting star pass by. Of course, that changed when they all moved to the city to live in an apartment. There were no stars, no roofs she could lay on. It still took her breath away to see them so clearly now.

Her attention was snapped back to reality when she remembered what she was suppose to be doing and all the wondrous magic of the night disappeared as she slumped in disappointment, "Right, guard duty..." She marched on to where the sword-less swordsman was hopefully asleep. The skies were cloudless and the moon was full which gave her plenty of light to see him, something she wasn't so grateful for right now.

Arlana noticed he looked even worse than before which gave her alarm for concern. His clothing was dishevelled, appearing slightly damp despite the fact it hasn't rained yet. Dirt and dried blood soiled his clothes, the skin under the ropes was red and raw and bleeding. If she tilted her head and squinted, she could see the start of a bruise forming on the underside of his jaw as if someone had upper-cut him. And that was just what she could see, who knows how many other things were wrong with him under his clothes.

 _Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me and he was like this already?_

"Do you mind?"

"Fuck!" She flails her arms a bit, taking a step back and blinking at him with owlish eyes. He cracks an eye open and she doesn't miss the look of mild confusion and- oh, he has grey eyes too...except they were much darker than her's. She didn't notice that before, "Um….hey?"

"Piss off…"

"Would if I could but Olive-head (Zoro snorts at the name) told me that I gotta watch you as punishment for something that wasn't even my fucking fault." She took in some satisfaction in seeing a mildly surprised look on his face as she parks herself beside him, her butt touching the post and her arms wrapped around her legs pulled up to her chest. The situation still hurt to think of, almost as much as the bruise already forming on her jaw. Man, the twins were going to flip when they saw her next and she wasn't looking forward to that.

"Aren't you suppose to be standing?"

"Don't feel like it…"

Zoro snorts, "You're a pretty bad Marine, Mouse." He comments, rolling his eyes before shuffling slightly to get comfy again.

"Yeah well I ain't exactly one, am I?" Arlana bitterly mumbles, glaring at the building in front of her and ignoring the fact she could feel the swordsman staring at her, "In case you forgot, I'm not exactly from here…"

"Then where are you from?"

The woman let's out a long sigh, "No where you'd know so there's no point in telling you."

"Just try me, I've been around."

With the straightest look possible, Arlana turns to look up at him and responds with as flat as a tone possible, "I'm from another universe where this is just a story…"

Zoro blinks and she feels like she's made her point. Arlana turns back around as he speaks up again, "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard of."

"Did I not warn you that you wouldn't believe me?"

"Whatever…" He sounds tired, "Just don't bother me, I'm trying to sleep…"

Arlana frowns as she hugs her legs, remembering their earlier encounter. She knew he had been only trying to help when he had told her to leave, knowing there would only be trouble in the end. Now there she was, in an even more difficult position to try and leave cause too many people knew her.

"…I'm sorry…"

"Huh?" Zoro grunts, scowling down at her, "What are you-?"

"'Bout not listening to you when you tried telling me to leave." She mumbles into her legs, sadly gazing down at her feet, "I know you were trying to help me when you said that. I thought you just wanted space but I can understand why you didn't want me to me stay." Arlana rests her forehead on her knees, "I did a stupid thing…"

At this point, she didn't know if he was still awake or not but it didn't matter too much. She made her point and got it off her chest, feeling awful and tired.

"Don't…"

Arlana perks her head up, "Huh?"

"I said don't, you haven't got a reason to be sorry. Especially towards me." Zoro mumbles and she didn't know what to think, considering he sounded annoyed as he spoke, "You did what you thought was best and even if your story is hard to believe, I can get that it might be difficult to figure out what to do. So stop feeling bad about yourself and focus on getting back home."

It was…shocking. She didn't expect him to try and cheer her up like that, though thinking back on when they first met, maybe it wasn't as hard to believe as she thought.

"Thanks…"

"Just get some sleep, Mouse…"

There was definitely more to the swordsman than people thought there was.

* * *

 **Thank you "** _ **Nerdaholic27**_ **" for both following and favorite-ing this story**

 **Also, thank you for my coworker, Jordan, for being as entertained with this as I am**


	6. What Life Values

_"Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me..."_

 **Carol Burnett**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 6: What Life Values_  
 _The Shells Town Arc (January 10th)_

"Princess, you're okay!"

A few heads turn, including her own, at the familiar call from Chlothar as he made his way over to her. Hilm was following not too far behind, simply nodding his head in her direction when they're close. Arlana looks over her shoulder, a fork full of egg halfway to her mouth and a piece of toast in the other hand. As much as she would love to converse with the two of them, her stomach was practically dying of starvation and the only cure for her was a nice hot meal of scrambled eggs with a side of buttered toast and sausage.

Simple and yet it tasted like heaven after not eating since yesterday morning.

Her first night shift guarding the swordsman went a lot better than she expected. After the brief chat they had before Zoro fell asleep, Arlana spent the rest of the night star gazing. Her mind would wander off to think about her family and the last night she had with her brother, feeling a tightness in her chest every time.

As often as he pissed her off, Arlana still missed him a lot and felt slightly guilty about what she said to him before arriving in Shells Town. Arlana planned on making it up to him when she got back to her world, maybe even telling her adventures whist in the fascinating world, knowing he would be enthralled by it all as if he were there too.

She wondered if he'd be jealous.

Arlana didn't recall having fallen asleep but Zoro had woken her up by roughly nudging her - actually, it was more like a kick but who cares about the details - with the leg she had ended up leaning against. She assumed he had been annoyed that she leaned on him but he never said a word about her, simply looking over to the left most pathway leading into the yard. Half an hour and a good stretch later, a Marine heads over to relieve her of her duty, completely unaware she had been asleep for most of the shift. It wasn't until she got to her room that Arlana realized he saved her sorry hide from getting into even more trouble.

And that was seriously confusing.

 _Maybe he still feels bad about my situation?_

Arlana wasn't completely sure but was grateful for it either way.

She went to the training grounds after quickly freshening up before heading off for breakfast. It was weird having to eat in the mess hall with the others and not at her usual spot outside of the kitchens, she never realized how many Marines there was.

Arlana quickly noticed the strange looks in their eyes, guessing they were staring at the sore bruise on her jaw. It was funny that Chlothar was hiding his discomfort better than Hilm who frowns down at her from behind his brother, "Come on, guys. I'm fine. Nothing's broken and I'm not dead." She huffs, grabbing onto her cup of coffee. The nectar of the Gods, "What, you thought I couldn't handle some guy tied to a post?"

Chlothar grin down at Arlana, nudging her shoulder with his elbow, "Eh, would of thought you'd run away scared at being near the Demon of the East Blue. You've heard all those rumors about him, right? Quite a viscous man."

Arlana shrugs, "I don't know, I haven't heard much of the rumors but regardless, he's fine if you don't bother him. The guy just likes to be left alone."

Chlothar slumps slightly at her words, "Ah well that's disappointing..."

Hilm smacked Chlothar upside the head rather hard, Arlana was amused to see a twitch in his right eye, "Moron..."

"That hurt, asshole!"

"Well then stop being a moron."

"Fight me!"

"It'll only end with you sprawled across the floor, dear brother."

"Son of a bitch..."

"We have the same mother, need I remind you."

"Guys, guys, we already know Chlothar would win in a fist fight." Arlana interrupts in a flat tone, ignoring the victorious grin and the defeated frown, "Anyways, I thought you guys would be out and about. Why are you here?"

Chlothar seats himself next to her, leaning on the table with a fist on his cheek and a glint in his eye, Hilm looking away as if he didn't even notice what was going on, "Perhaps you should pay attention to rumors, Princess."

Arlana raises a quizzical brow, wondering why he was acting so strange over rumors. They were common, even in her world, so she didn't quite get why he was trying to be sneaky, "And? In case you haven't noticed, there's _always_ rumors."

"Ah but these are in regards to a certain Captain's son…."

"Helmeppo?"

Arlana had been shocked to learn that the overpriced olive had been Captain Morgan's son. But after a moment of thought, it made sense in the end considering the amount of bullshit he's been able to get away with.

As far as Arlana knew, Helmeppo was just as feared throughout all of Shells Town as his father was, a fierce tyrant that would ruthlessly cut down anyone who stood in his way or those he deemed to be disloyal to him. It was honestly no big secret that no one liked the father or son and a part of her wonders why no one's reported either of them at this point.

It also made her curious why they would want to talk to her about rumors regarding the jerk.

Chlothar stands up and carefully grabs her upper arm, pulling her away from the glory that was her breakfast, much to her displeasure. He withdrew his arm and walked on her left side once they were out of the mess hall with Hilm right behind. It unnerved her a bit how they were acting.

Neither spoke until they exited the mess hall and went into the left hall which lead to the more quiet rooms of the branch. There weren't many Marines using the corridors since they were furthest from the training grounds and mess hall which made it a pretty good place to get some peace and quiet when the weather was sour. Once they stopped, Arlana folds her arms to sternly look up at the twins, no where near as intimidating compared to them, "Okay then, spill it out. What's these rumors you guys wanted to talk about?"

She was keeping her voice low, in case someone was still around and Chlothar made sure the coast was clear before he spoke to her, "Alright so has anyone told you exactly _why_ the swordsman is here?"

That gave her a moment of pause for two reasons: the fact that she still didn't know why he was being held and why it should concern her. With these two, it could be any number of reasons but she chose to think that it was because they thought of her as their friend. Not that she wouldn't consider the same, but Arlana was trying _very_ hard not to get too attached to anyone at the base.

However, the cause for Zoro's imprisonment was definitely a topic of interest at the moment, the man still refuses to tell her what happened.

So she shrugs casually though, more curious than concerned, "No, not really. Kind've been wondering about that ever since I got here cause, well…isn't he a bounty hunter?" Arlana rubs the bruise on her arm, "I thought they worked for the Marines."

Hilm shook his head, "No, they don't. It's true that we pay them when they bring in bounties but we don't actually employ them. They more so just go around and do their own business while we do ours. There are some who are actually under our employment but only because of...deals we make with them." That didn't sound suspicious, "Other than that, its two separate groups doing similar jobs. It's just that we have more rules to follow and they rely on us for business."

Well that was interesting to find out, "Well, okay then…but why is he here if he's a bounty hunter? Did he break the law or something?"

Chlothar shuffles a bit on his feet but Arlana waits patiently for him to begin, "Well, it happened about a few days before you arrived, maybe 3 days earlier?" He estimates and if her memory was right, she overheard one of the Marines from her first night saying that Zoro had been there for 3 days. Now she knew the general time he's been tied up. It amazed her that he's lasted almost 2 weeks now, "You see, Helmeppo has- I mean, had this...dog."

"More like a wolf, that thing was vicious." Hilm muttered, rubbing a small but jagged scar on his left forearm.

"Okay then, wolf. Anyways, he and a few of the guys went out for a walk, stopped at this little family restaurant near the port that's ran by a mother with a little girl. Been there a few times myself, decent food but the service is the real winner." She makes a motion for him to continue with what he had been saying before he got off topic, "Oh, right! So they go inside and the wolf starts going crazy! Knocking over chairs and eating peoples' food. No one tried to stop it though."

"Well, except the owner's daughter. I heard she tried to shoo it away with a broom."

Arlana raised a brow, "And no one tried to stop her? They just let a little kid try to shoo away a wolf?" She hoped the kid was okay, maybe she could pop into town to check up on them.

Chlothar nodded, his gaze intense as he continued on, "Yeah, well it only made it angry and tried to pounce on her before the Demon ("Zoro." She corrects) got to it first, killing it. Helmeppo got mad at him until he realized who it was but still, tired to pick a fight with him...He got his ass handed to him in less then a minute."

"Long story short." Hilm said slowly in a sharp tone that reminded her of a parent trying to stop their children from arguing (a tone she's heard _plenty_ of times), "Helmeppo made him a deal. Either be imprisoned for a month without food and water or the mother and daughter would be executed for treason."

For a very brief moment, there was a strong surge of fire that coursed through her, enough to make her close her eyes for a moment and her hand clench tightly only to relax after a second. Of course the coward would use innocent lives as leverage against someone much stronger than himself but Arlana felt a tad disappointed in Zoro for playing into such an obvious trap. For someone who was apparently known to be a monster, that scene didn't really fit the bill. The twins must have realized it too since they shuffled awkwardly on their feet, looking anywhere but at her. The swordsman, it seemed, was far too trusting in promises when it came to bystanders and was willing to suffer for them, not wanting to be the cause of it.

She takes a moment to grind her teeth, thoughts of discussing the harmful trait to the man before quickly dismissing it because he would most likely end up ignoring her, "Alright, okay then. I get why he's there now but..." A confused frown, "Why tell me any of this? Just because I'm watching over him, it doesn't mean I _have to_ know."

"Awe, cause you're our little princess~ That's why!" Chlothar cooed as he wrapped his arms around her, effectively pinning her arms to her sides. Arlana feels a twitch in her left eye, having already told him before she didn't appreciate him pinning her arms like that. Rearing back a foot, she gave a swift kick to his shin and he let's go with a yelp of surprise, leaning over to rub at the spot, "I get it, I get it! That hurt, Arla!"

"Then stop doing that, you nut case!"

Hilm sighed as he rolled his eyes, wondering how they were even related, "We're telling you because you're a good friend to us."

There's a pressure in her chest that threatened to spill over, she's quick to stop it but realized that her plans on not becoming attached to anyone in this world had failed miserably. Not that she was too upset about it, having people to confide in and relate to lifted the bitter loneliness she felt and kept her sane. At some point though, she had to leave them behind if she was to find a way back home. The very thought of it brought forth a familiar ache she's felt long ago, on a sunny summer day before the start of collage.

 _"I'll be back, you idiot."_

 _"I'll still miss you, asshole."_

Arlana sighs, not ready to deal with _that_ at this moment. She felt the urge to rubs the spot above her heart at the very real physical sensation that prickled there. It never got easier as the days went by, she knew from experience, they only became harder to notice until reminded of.

"Thank you then, really...ah but perhaps another time to get mushy. What's the rumors?"

Hilm seemed slightly troubled by something but it only reflected in his eyes (unlike his brother who showed his uneasiness through his body), taking a moment to think of how to word everything, "When the swordsman was taken in, his weapons were confiscated. I'm not entirely sure where his weapons are currently being held but I think it's safe to assume they're in a place not many people will be able to get to them." He shrugs for a moment before continuing, "What we've been hearing though is that we'll be having a special guest show up sometime tomorrow. Someone pretty well known for collecting the rare and valuable. It should be a no brainier to figure out _why_ and _what_ they're coming for."

 _The swords!_

"What?" Now that was definitely a shock, "He's going to sell off Zoro's swords?"

"Yeah, I know. I find it kinda weird, to be honest." Chlothar sounded, rubbing the top of his head, "I mean, again, we aren't swordsmen or anything but aren't they usually very attached to their swords?"

Arlana folds her arms, grasping her chin as she searches through her mind for bits and pieces of information. She thinks back to a project she had to do in the summer a few years back with a co-worker and while she couldn't remember what it was for, she remembers how they ended up going down a rabbit-hole of information related to swords. This included a bit about the Japanese culture involving swords.

Arlana leans against the wall behind her as she finally speaks up, "From what I understand, their swords are very much a part of them and hold more value than what most understand. An heirloom, a treasure, something they crafted themselves. It's frown upon to steal another swordsman's sword." Again, something like a distant memory echoed in her mind that was too far out of reach to make clear. Either way, Arlana felt it was safe to assume that the _swordsman_ would likely react badly if he found out his weapon was being sold off. She hoped, regardless of how much she disliked him, that Helmeppo wasn't that stupid to think he could do something like that.

 _Then again, this is the same man who tried to attack Zoro even when he knew who he was..._

Whatever he was planning, Arlana knew it meant bad news. She wondered faintly if Zoro knew of the rumors but figured that if he did know, he would be tearing the branch apart in search for his swords and would probably even try to kill Helmeppo for trying to sell off his stuff.

That is, if a 2 week starved and sleep-deprived Zoro wasn't killed first.

Chlothar and Hilm looked at each other with concern, "This isn't good, we have to warn-"

"Warn who?" The twins looked at Arlana who was staring at the ground in thought, her eyes not even blinking, "Think about it, there are only two people worth telling. If we tell Zoro that his swords are going to be taken away, he'll freak out and possibly hurt someone ( _or himself_ ). Yet, if we go to Helmeppo and ask him not to sell his swords, he'll take it as treason or something equally stupid and then punish us."

"But," Hilm interjected, "If we do nothing then the results will be still disastrous. Maybe if we warn the collector about how Roronoa would react..."

"I have a feeling that might not work. The guy loves a good treasure..." Chlothar grumbled and Arlana hummed her agreement but slowly began to smile as a plan was beginning to form, "Hm? What is it, Arlana-darling?"

"Maybe...we _can_ convince the collector himself." There was a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looked up to the twins who blinked at her confused, "Hey guys, what other things can you tell me about Roronoa Zoro?"

* * *

 _ **January 12th**_

The 153rd Branch wasn't the grandest of the Marine bases he's been to, there were plenty along the Grand Line and even one in North Blue where the beautiful and all female staff would greet him kindly whenever he stopped by to pick up whatever they had to offer.

 _Ah yes, the North Blue..._

Koleksi was a proud man who owned various rare and valuable treasures that he collected from the Marines over the years, items that they would confiscate from convicted criminals they captured. It never bothered him that he might be taking away something important to them, it was their fault for getting into their messes in the first place and usually, they were ones who were not going to be alive much longer (a thought he tried not to think about as it made him feel quite queasy, he's not that insensible where he didn't feel the occasional stab of pity in the back of his mind). Koleksi was often called by the Marines whenever they thought they had something of his interest because he always made sure to pay a pretty beli for it.

And very pretty beli at that!

He's been doing it for almost 3 decades now, give or take a few years, and it was a big score for him nearly every time. They knew his tastes very well by now, thankfully, to make the rather exhausting and expensive trips worth his while. It was difficult to sail anywhere from the South Blue sea to the rest of the world but at least it wasn't as bad as what some people made it out to be, even if it meant he had to cross though the most unforgiving waters in existence. The Grand Line wasn't a place he liked to visit often due to its dangerous nature so whenever a branch there would call him, Koleksi had to take great consideration into his decision. The other four Blues, however, were much easier (at least in his opinion) to travel within and so any calls he had from there, he could easily take without a second thought (he had connections that made the still dangerous journeys more bearable, the power of money).

Sometimes, he kept the prizes the Marines would offer him if he found them interesting enough. Other times, he sell them for well over what he bought them for, making quite a wonderful profit.

It was a good business.

However, this will be the first time he's been to the 153rd Branch in Shells Town.

Koleksi originally considered on declining the offer the young man over the transponder snail offered him but there had been something nagging at his mind that the man said, a description that he swore he recognized but couldn't quite remember. He said he'd call back in a moment before going to his catalogue of swords he kept with him to help identify any that were mentioned and what he found made him break out in a cold sweat.

 _Wado Ichimoji, one of the 21 O Wazamono._

As far as he knew, that sword had not been seen in generations. Last he heard, it had been spotted in a dojo somewhere in East Blue but he never looked into confirming the reports. Of course, there were reports of the same sword being seen in the hands of an infamous bounty hunter known in East Blue as the Pirate Hunter, a man ( _demon_ ) well know for being not only the strongest swordsman there but for using a technique Koleski wasn't quite sure how it worked (because the first thing people question when they hear about someone using 3 swords was _where did the 3rd sword go?_ ). From the rumors themselves, Koleksi very much _never_ wanted to meet the man, especially at the sharp end of one of his blades. But Koleksi, as a man who valued rare treasures, didn't want to make a mistake in assuming the sword was a fake.

If by some possible chance that the sword was the real Wado Ichimoji...

He couldn't check though if it was the real deal since he was having trouble locating the room Mr. Helmeppo told him to meet him at.

It was odd, the instructions that were given to him were simple enough to understand. Head through the main gates and past the guard post to the main door, head for the staircase at the very end of the hall then head up to the 5th floor. Turn left then left again to go down the middle hall towards the large window at the end of the hall before turning right. The room should be to his left when he reached the long hallway, about midway to the end of the hall. Currently, Koleksi had spent the past hour trying to locate the room but was having no such luck.

Very odd indeed...

He paused, looking down the hallway which connected to another at the very end. Had he been down that way or not? Pulling out a napkin from his pocket, Koleksi wiped the sweat from his brow, from both the heat of the day and the gnawing anxiousness growing in his stomach. If he didn't find the room soon, Mr. Helmeppo would most likely believe that he wasn't interested and cancel the offer!

"Very confusing, isn't it, Sir?"

"Ack!" The man jumped and quickly turned to see a marine calmly standing not too far behind him, clasping her hands behind her back as cool gray eyes peeked out from the shadows of her cap as stands of light blonde hair hung loosely from the bun holding up the rest. Her uniform, which hung a little loosely on her shoulders, had been clearly modified to fit her better which was a bit puzzling, wondering if this Branch didn't receive female Marines often enough to provide the proper clothing. Her lips twitched slightly - it was then he noticed the swell of a purpling bruise along her jaw, looking fresh and quite painful - in an attempt to remain composed and Koleksi blushed realizing she was trying not to laugh at him as he started at her, "You startled me!"

"My apologizes, I didn't mean to, Sir." She dips her head slightly in a polite manner, the amusement clear in her calm tone, "I thought you would have heard me coming down the hall."

"Yes well..." There was something very off putting about the woman that he couldn't quite put his finger on, something that sent a creepy chill down his spine, "I'm here to see Mr. Helmeppo about an object of interest."

"A sword, perhaps?" She politely inquires, her head tilting curiously at him as she hums in thought, his eyes drifting for a moment to the bruising on her left arm, "I assume you're the collect everyone's been gossiping about? I must say, you have a fine taste in weaponry, Sir. It's probably one of the finer quality of blades I've seen so far in my lifetime. I'm sure others would agree."

"O-O Wazamono?!" Kolskei choked out, feeling himself shake with anticipation, "You mean Waco Ichimoji is actually here?"

The woman blinked, confused, "Of course, Sir. I may not use swords but I know a blade when I see it and I can confirm it's Wado Ichimoji, if I'm not mistaken." Now he was positively sweating, his suspicions were confirmed right before him and there he knew that, without a doubt, he had to get his hands on the sword. even if there was the slight chance that it was a knock-off, he still had to see it to know for sure and with every step he was taking, the closer he was getting. Koleksi knew how much that sword could sell but he wondered if he should possibly keep such an illusive blade, "You seem rather excited, Sir."

"This is such a huge find! You have any idea how difficult it is to find that sword? It's been missing for ages and no one knows where it was but if it's right here..." He didn't even care if his voice cracked a little as he spoke, deafened by his joy.

The woman, on the other hand, seemed troubled. Although her lips were set straight into a thin line, it was her eyes that frowned. Sad pools of cool gray that made Koleksi wonder what could be wrong, "I see..."

The old collector blinked, "What? What is it?"

She sighed wearily, "Oh nothing, I really wish not to spoil your-"

"Wait no! Please tell me...i-if you'd be so kind." What in the world was on her mind? What could be such terrible news about the sword? He doubt she was going to tell him it was a fake since the son of Morgan was trying to sell it, she'd surely get into a lot of trouble if she tried to convince him otherwise.

"Hm, are you sure? I don't want to scare you?" But Koleksi looked her dead in the eye and nodded firmly, a small smile ghosted on her lips as she moved her hands to clasp in front of her. Closing her eyes, the woman breathed in slowly, letting out her breath in a long huff before beginning, "Imagine being unable to find your way anywhere. While it doesn't sound all to horrible, just imagine it. Lost yet unaware that you're even lost, wandering aimlessly searching for the place you seek. Even if people give you the right direction to take, you'll still never end up where you're meant to be at." Her eyes opened to look at him, the ghost of a smile gone and replaced with serious and cold look, "The sword curses the owner a seemingly harmless curse that ensures they never find their destination."

Koleksi shuffled uncomfortably, "Yes well, be that as it may...I don't really believe in curses." Though, if it was true, then it might explain why he was having problems finding Helmeppo's room. He entertained the thought.

She shrugged casually as she went to fold her arms, "It's no skin off my nose if you believe in curses or not, what matters is that it's real. Whoever lays claim to it gets cursed whether or not they believe. Plus...well, if you really think about it...did anyone know where Wado Ichomoji was for all these years?"

Koleksi shook his head slowly, the sword was practically missing for decades with only rumors of its presents drifting around the sea. Perhaps, maybe, it was because the people who owned it were never found? He paled at the thought.

"Exactly…" She speaks up which jolts him from his thoughts, "It hasn't been lost for years since people had it. It's the people that were lost, that's proof enough the curse is real to me."

"B-But you said it curses it's owner with a bad sense of direction!" He fumed for his words, trying to find a salving point in obtaining the valuable weapon.

"It does, do you not know who currently owns the sword? He's rather famously known by a few for his...lack of direction." The woman sighed heavily, weary, "Fools, really, considering they should really know to not cross such a person."

"What?" Koleksi blinks, "What are you talking about? Who is the swords current owner?"

Once again, a ghost of a smile graced her lips in an amused manner, "Oh, they didn't tell you? They probably didn't want to scare you. I hope for your sake though that you live far from here..." Koleksi paled, straightening slightly and feeling very uneasy. His stomach turned at the thought of what the woman meant, he felt the need to run now but the sword worth so much money was just within his grasp, "Have you ever heard of the Demon of the East Blue? The Pirate Hunter?"

The image of a man with a white hilt sword pointed at his throat came to mind and the collector blanched, he's most certainly heard of that monster!

"Y-You mean...?" He gaped, "But I was under the impression that the owner of Wado Ichimoji was going to be put to death?" Of course, he had no clue that the current owner was one of the few people he never wanted to meet again.

"Oh no, he's simply here for about another week or two then he's free to leave. Helmeppo simply wants to teach him a lesson..." The woman shrugged again halfheartedly, "Since Roronoa threatened Mr. Helmeppo with the sword, he planned to sell it from right under the swordsman's nose."

"But that puts me in danger! If not by the curse than by the monster himself!"

"I didn't say anything about it being a good idea." Her hands were clasped behind her back once more, her gaze steady as his shake with fear, "There's no doubt that he'll find out you have his sword and well..." The rest was left unsaid but the words were as clear as if they were spoken. For one of the first times in his left, Koleksi had a big choice to make.

Own a renowned sword not seen for many years but have a dangerous man possibly hunt him down or pass a once in a lifetime chance yet not have to worry about having to watch his back.

The choice was very clear, indeed!

With a resolved look, Koleksi nodded firmly at the young woman, "Kindly inform Mr. Helmeppo that I will have to refuse his offer...erm, though perhaps you might be able to think of an excuse for me for having to refuse besides the truth. I much rather not be in their bad books."

She nodded ever so slightly as a smile stretched her lips, "Have no worry, sir, I'll inform him you were unable to find a way here."

Koleksi nodded though a part of him couldn't help but to be curious. It was only natural for him but the preservation of his life held more importance than any treasure he could find out in the world.

It's funny how fear can help make the clear choice.

* * *

Night time came without much event, blurring past in a dull sense of black and white. The foreboding weather had quickly changed into an angry storm that raged over the now sleepy Shells Town and the 153rd Branch. Arlana, for her part, wasn't bothered by it in the least because the weather couldn't have dampen the spirits that sang within her heart. She never thought it would actually work, thinking that she'd have to face a swordsman without his sword and keep it from him just to make sure he didn't end up killing himself.

But she did it, Arlana saved Wado Ichimoji.

Her cheeks twitched in the effort to keep from smiling, even as she told Chlothar and Hilm the good news. She missed out on hours of much needed sleep but the results in the daring effort was well worth the heaviness she felt in her eyelids.

Wrapped tight in her cloak, her boots squished in the wet dirt as she marched on to the lone cross within the execution yard. Zoro was still but the lack of snoring was a clear sign that he was awake. It was now her fourth night watching over him but she knew from the first one that a lack of snoring meant he wasn't actually asleep. Her mother snores as well so she knew it wasn't something someone could just turn on and off on whim.

Arlana wondered how the staff was doing with her temporary replacement and if they missed her at all.

"You're late, Mouse..." The rumble of his baritone cut through the noise of the windy rain as she went over to stand in front of him. His head was down, posture relaxed slightly but seemed worse than the night before.

Arlana keeps needing to reassure herself that he'll be fine.

Zoro, as far as she understood, wasn't a personable kind of guy. He didn't mind company - or at least the kind of company that wasn't attacking him while he was defenceless, a fact that made her stomach churn when she asked last night about his growing number of bruises (not that she didn't know but she hoped it would of been a different answer) - which was why he held a certain amount of trust with her. Although she purposely pushed buttons to tick him off, Arlana knew when to stop and when she shouldn't say anything.

So if she woke up to find him twitchy and mumbling in his sleep, she never said a word and acted like nothing was wrong when he woke with seemingly little breath.

He wanted to be a lone wolf, she would respect that wish.

Arlana smiles slightly as she chuckles, "Sorry, I was having trouble getting up this morning."

Zoro raised his head enough so that she could clearly see his eyes, he seemed just as tired as usual but there was a curious gaze as well, "Why? Were you up late today?"

"Eh? Cause the bed is a hell of a lot more comfy than having to stand out here." Arlana explains as she gives a small shrug, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth. It didn't bother her that she had to lie to him, mainly because he wasn't anything more than an acquaintance to her. Also for the fact that she knew what would happen if he found out and in his current state, there wouldn't be much he could do.

Never the less, he scowls but it was more so for the fact he was frustrated than what her answer was, "Tch, whatever..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you don't have that much longer to go. How long have you been tied up for anyways?" Zoro sighed heavily but said nothing else, maybe he couldn't remember how long it had been. Arlana tilted her head to get a better look at his face, "Don't remember?"

"No, not really...I think it's been maybe 2 weeks? Give or take a few days. I don't know, I stopped keeping track after a week..."

She snorts before moving stand behind the post and lean against it. Normally, she'd sit to his left - sitting on the right made him tense for some reason but she doesn't question it, just making sure she doesn't stress him any further - but Arlana decided that sitting in the med was probably a bad idea, "A week, eh?"

"Yeah, a week, I think…" He mumbles in thought. The silence settles between the two and Arlana's mind wanders to a few things that popped out at her during the debriefing with Hilm and Chlothar. She couldn't say if the rumors about the swordsman were fair or not, her judgement being a bit bias from his current circumstances, but some of the stories they told her sounded absolutely ridiculous. A question comes to mind that had been burning in the far reaches of her brain that threatened to drive her insane if she didn't say anything now.

 _Hmm, I wonder if I should ask him…_

"…Hey, Zoro?"

"What?"

"Is it true you fight with 3 swords?"

She doesn't have to look at him to know he's giving her an _are-you-fucking-serious_ look. She's just asking a simple question!

"Yeah, I do. It's called _Santoryu_ …why?" He sounded suspicious which made Arlana twist enough around the post to shoot a confused glare at him, wondering if he made up that word.

"The fuck is that? Sand-toru?"

"Santoryu, asshole! It means 3 Sword Style!"

"Well it just sounds weird! And how the hell do you fight with a third sword?" She pauses to think about this for a moment, "Do you use your knees?"

"…My knees?" Zoro asked as he raises a brow and she nodded, "That's a little weird, don't you think?"

"Oh and fighting with three swords isn't?" Arlana shot back which made the swordsman glower at her, raising her hands in defense, "I'm just saying, not mocking…."

"You better not or I'll cut you to pieces when I'm out here." He grumbles though it was surprisingly with less heat than she thought he would have. Something came to mind from that response and she wasn't sure if it was because of stress or exhaustion but the immature part of her couldn't resist a good tease.

"Oh really? Cause the only thing sharp here is your tongue and I doubt I'd mind if you used that on me." Arlana waited a moment for her words to sink in before the stoic swordsman's face turned crimson and a look of disbelieve had her in a fit of laughter.

"Pervert! Where do you get off saying shit like that?!"

"Oh my God, your face! You're so red, ahh-hahahaha!" Tears were forming in her eyes as she doubled over to quiet her snickers, Zoro snarling at her to shut up, "Sorry, so sorry, but I couldn't help myself!"

 _Maybe these night shifts won't be as bad as I thought..._

"Learn to control yourself then, woman!"

He was an absolute joy to tease since his reactions were always over the top, "Alright, I'm sorry!" She giggles. Grumbling under his breath, Zoro lowered his head once more to try and get some sleep.

It suddenly dawned on her how long its been, how long she's been away from her family and wondered how they were doing or if time was even passing in her world. Sometimes, it seemed she would forget her situation and that worried her slightly. Was she becoming use to this new world already? Arlana didn't want to spent the rest of her life in Shells Town, this wasn't what she wanted her life to be, "I can't believe its been 2 weeks...I never thought that..." Her voice trails off with a slight frown.

"Huh?"

"Nothing...Zoro?" Arlana asked, her voice quieting down to a lower tone, enough so that the swordsman could still hear her, "...Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What?"

"I mean..." She flourishes a hand to find the right words, "...The only reason I joined the Marines was because I got caught and it seemed like a good idea at the time, I never actually wanted to join. I don't know when I'll be ready to leave or even if I can. What happens if I can't leave or worse, they find out I'm not actually a Marine? I'm scared, to be honest..." The swordsman said nothing and Arlana wondered why she was even telling him this. She didn't know whether or not he cared about what she said (she was positive he didn't), but it felt nice to confide in someone she knew wouldn't tell anyone else her secret. It was lonely being stuck in a world that wasn't her's, even if she had friends there, "I'm just sort of going with the flow of things but I don't know where its taking me and that scares me..."

"I don't know either..." He mumbled as Arlana shuffle her feet in the mud as she felt her shoulders droop slightly, feeling the uncomfortable weight of her choices weight them down, "But...you'll know when the time comes. I doubt that you're gonna stick around here before you're caught but you have to believe in what you're doing and remember the reason why you're going through with this." It sounded he was speaking from personal experience and Arlana looks over to see his eyes staring off ahead of himself. Brighter than what she had ever seen before, a fire was burning behind dark gray eyes, "Believe in yourself and you'll make it anywhere..."

Surprised by his words, Arlana blinked at the swordsman in utter silence. His words though gave her a strengthened resolve, it reminded her of her whole purpose of going through all this. In her mind, she saw her mother and father, her cousins and relatives.

In her mind, she saw the smiling face of her dear brother.

Warmth flowed through her body and the heavy weariness lifted, making her feel a lot lighter than before.

 _I..._

"Zoro...?"

 _I resolve..._

"What is it, Mouse?"

 _I resolve to..._

Arlana smiles softly, hidden from the swordsman view and leans against the post behind him, "Thank you..."

"Tch, don't worry about it..."

 _I resolve to return home, no matter what..._

* * *

 **Translations:**

 _ **Chlothar**_ **(Germanic) means "Loud Warrior" which is very befitting**

 _ **Hilm**_ **(Arabic) is "Calm, Patience, and Intelligent" which is also befitting**

 **I originally had the name meaning for "Koleski" but I can't seem to find it...**

 **Finally, after everything, this story has had all it's old chapters revised and I must say, I'm very happy to see people are reading this. Thank you to "** _ **BadOrk11**_ **", "** _ **FROSTDRAGON4875**_ **", and "** _ **ZKARYX**_ **" for following this story. In addition, I'd also like to thank "** _ **ZKARYX**_ **" for also adding this to their favorites.**

 **BadOrk11: You are correct in that the story will remain mostly the same. Major events won't change (besides one I have in mind but I might not do it) but things that I feel are significant to character development (such as Zoro sacrificing himself for Luffy to Kuma) will not change. I feel sometimes people miss the importance of certain events and how they end up shaping characters into what we know them as. Very minor events might end up either changed or added on (such as in this chapter) because, to be frank(y) about it, it's inevitable when you have an added factor where there was none to begin with. But end results will be the same because Arlana isn't there to change the story, only to add onto the adventure**

 **With all that being said, I hope everyone continues to join me on this story. Hopefully I can work on the other fanfictions (like Nothing's Ever Easy) after I've finished my focus on this, my redemption from 4 years of being unable to write.**

 **EDIT NOTE FOR 2019-08-03: Currently still editing chapters but something I realized I should do and I'm too lazy to add this part into an earlier chapter.**

 **For the sake of not over-describing her in story and to satisfy anyone wondering what she looks like (because I know I like to visualize people when I read), here it is: Arlana is a 5'7" tall woman who can easily be described as** _ **average**_ **, she's not beautiful enough to turn heads nor "ugly" (for lack of a better word) enough to be noticeable/memory-worthy. She's just her and she tends to blend into the background easily because of it (not that she minds, she enjoys being able to observe people without them taking notice). So she isn't self-conscious about her looks, she still enjoys "getting a bit fancy" but prefers wearing clothing meant more for comfort than style (loose fitting, stretchy, not showing too much skin).**

 **She's pale, not being able to hold a tan at all, much to her disappointment. Her eyes, once a dark blue, have faded to a blue-tinted gray over the years (** _ **cool gray**_ **). Her hair is sorta wavy with a light blonde (I can't find the right name for the color but from my Google search results, I'd say is probably "** _ **golden wheat**_ **" blonde). She's mostly a mix of German and French with a touch of Irish, having a very light Southern accent, despite being Canadian, with that touch of Irish coming out occasionally with certain words or if she's too angry (this detail is partly from my sister who, when she's very angry, sounds a bit Irish. I, according to many people, sound like I'm from the US because of my "Southern sounding accent". In my defense, I can never hear it).**

 **But yeah, this is how I keep imagining her and when her brother shows up in the story, I'll be sure to add an authors note for his details too.**

 **KB**


	7. What Lies Upon a Lie

_"_ _The truth is, we all face hardships of some kind, and you never know the struggles a person is going through. Behind every smile, there's a story of a personal struggle..."_

 **Adrienne C. Moore**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 7: What Lies Upon a Lie  
The Shells Town Arc (January 14th)  
_

There was something about the people in Shells Town that bothered Arlana as she made her way down the hall towards the execution yard, boots clicking on cold stone thanks to the freezing weather that was drifting in from outside.

The 153rd Branch had been quiet for the past few days, most people staying inside due to the harsh weather, a few people having fell ill thanks to it (Shio being one of them which made quite a few people nervous, including herself...but only mildly) and shipments were being delayed due to the rough conditions of the merciless seas. Arlana had been concerned that the swordsman, being stuck outside since before the storm began, would follow the same fate as the unfortunate others before him but he luckily didn't seem any worse for wear besides the growing number of injures and exhaustion. Aside from complaining he was tired (and she suspects he was getting hungry as well but the man was being too damn stubborn to admit it), he didn't seem to be under the weather…so to speak.

The low manpower now scattered about the Base, including a project that seeming required a hefty amount of stone, was beginning to take its toll on the other Marines. There were tons of stones that was being kept up on the roof, according to Hilm when she last spoke with him which made her curious about what was going on, a part of her concerned about what it might imply. Arlana, herself, was being forbidden to go up onto the roof which annoyed the woman deeply.

 _Well fuck you too then..._

Helmeppo, the overpriced olive, was strutting around more so than usual lately. He was becoming exceedingly more annoying as time went on and she knew, without a doubt, that everyone was starting to become even more irritated by him. No one dared to say a word of it though, keeping silent and casting their eyes elsewhere less he saw their tired gazes.

 _They're avoiding him…_

They were scared, but not of him...of his father.

Captain Morgan, a man she's never met nor wishes to meet ever in her life.

She shivers and this time, it wasn't from the cold.

Arlana opens the heavy door to outside with a tired sigh, pulling her the hood of the cloak up to shield as much as she could from the biting rain. The wind whipped the hems of her clothing as she made her way across the muddy grounds, thick brown fabric waving wildly like a flag, to the familiar sight of the swordsman and his head down in what she hopes was sleep. She would usually sit beside him on the left, having a conversation until one of them fell asleep, leaving the other to stargaze until following suit.

It was weird how she just now realized they had a routine going, the nights seemed so normal despite the situation: a person posing as a Marine guarding a prisoner who is well known to be quite viscous.

...Though he's really not as bad as people make him out to be.

Arlana was grateful for Zoro's help in the mornings, waking her up on time before anyone could find that she spent her hours asleep when she was suppose to be awake. He also has been asking more questions about her home recently. It always brought a smile to her face when she got a chance to talk about simple things that went on in her left back home, Zoro was the only one she trusted with it since he knew the truth about her position in Shells Town.

And whether he actually believed her or that it's simply a gesture of kindness he was limited in providing, Arlana wanted to return the favor once he's out in _around 2 weeks_ _ *****_.

 _Man, I'm actually gonna miss the weirdo…_

"If you're gonna stand there, you can at least stop staring at me, Mouse…"

Arlana blinks, brought out from her thoughts at the sound of the baritone voice that mixed with the pouring rain and howling wind, before she put on a small smile, "Can't help but to stare, it's like if a tree came to life and started talking."

He snorts at her jest and rolls his eyes as she makes her way over to her usual spot, "Ass…"

"Thank you for noticing." She pulls the cloak closer to her body for warmth, the night was sure cold, "Man, I don't know how you manage to sleep through this shitty weather."

Zoro shrugs stiffly, she tries not to comment on the fresh blood dribbling down the side of his face, "You get use to it after awhile. I've been distracting myself during the day listening to what's going on up there." He taps his head on the post gently, gesturing behind him where Arlana looks over before raising a brow.

"The roof?"

"Yeah."

"Wonder what's going on there then. Maybe it has to do with all the stone we've been ordering."

"Not too sure." Hums the swordsman, "But whatever it is, it sounds like something large. Damn bastards are too noisy in the morning…."

Arlana frowns as she thinks about it for a moment, "But the roof doesn't need fixing, nor does anywhere else in the building. So I don't think it's for repairs."

"Construction?"

"Nah. We don't exactly need more space with how many men we have. Not to mention it would be expensive which we don't have a funding for either…." But then what could it be? Why order so much stone if it was highly unneeded? The money for the stone could be put to better use to increase the food budget or maybe to get a few new uniforms. Something more useful than stone, "Wonder where they're getting the extra money."

The swordsman let's out a jaw cracking yawn, a clear sign to her that he was going to be hitting the hay soon, "Don't know, don't really care. I just can't wait until I'm out of this place."

"Awe, aren't you gonna miss me?~"

"I'd miss you like I would an infection…" He responds with a flat tone.

Arlana huffs as she folds her arms, "Wow, I feel so loved. Just get some sleep already, you big doofus..."

"…Don't think about going up on the roof."

"Huh?" Arlana says in surprise, tilting her head his way to questionably stare at the side of his head, "What did I say about reading my mind?"

Zoro turns his head to regard her with an oddly serious look, seeming almost cold and alarming from under the shadows of his bandana. Arlana is reminded how intimidating the young man could be, "I mean it, you're trying to keep a low profile and climbing up to the roof wouldn't be a smart. If they catch you sneaking around when you aren't suppose to-"

"Alright, I get it!" She lets out a irritated breath, throwing up her hands slightly before crossing them, "I wasn't planning on it anyways so don't worry, the last thing I want right now is more trouble…" She puts a foot on the post behind her, frowning. Arlana knows she can't stay in Shells Town, not only because she has to return home but for the fact that the longer she stayed, the more trouble she'd end up in.

Arlana could still feel the burning stare of the swordsman but chose to not turn around to look at him, "Sooner or later, you have to leave. You can't return home if you can't leave."

It stung, but for what reason? She didn't know.

"I know…" Her reply was soft and almost lost in the deafening winds. Her skin feels almost numb from the rain as it pelts from the heavens above.

And her heart mimics the same.

It took almost an hour for Zoro to fall asleep, the rumbling snores were oddly comforting, reminding her how much trouble she had falling asleep when she moved out of her parents because she couldn't hear her mother snoring.

The nights, so quite and peaceful.

Arlana missed them and she knew she was going to miss Hilm and Chlothar and Shio and everyone else at the 153rd Branch when she left. They've grown on her in their quirky little ways, even if they annoyed her at times. They were her friends, despite the fact she had tried to distance herself emotionally from them.

But solitude is hard when you know you're completely alone.

The nights, so cold and lonely.

Arlana slides down the post to sit on the muddy heels of her feet, arms resting on her knees. She wished that she could do more for them, they've done a lot for her already. But there wasn't much she could do, it's not like she had enough money to get them a gift or knew anything that would cheer them up. Everyone's been miserable for quite a while now, thanks to all the-

She stops and blinks, slowly raising her head to look at the roof of the building.

 _What…are they using to pay for those stones?_

There's a tense feeling in her stomach, a heavy knot that crawls up her throat and threatened to make a sound.

Two strong emotions played in her mind that left her feeling hot and sore.

Arlana starts to get up, looking behind her to the swordsman and frowns. She doesn't understand why he's concerned if she left or not. Sure, they've had pleasant conversations during her shifts but…

…But he knew how much her family meant to her, she's shared plenty of private thoughts with him because they both knew no one else would believe her. While the others made her feel happy and normal, Zoro gave her the hope she could return home one day. Maybe a part of him understood where she was coming from.

"I'm sorry…" Arlana tugs at her hood and steels her nerves, gazing back at the roof as her mouth sets in a line, "But I can't just sit back and watch this go on."

Whatever was going on, where ever the money was going, whoever was doing it…

This was hurting the Marines at the 153rd Branch, hurting the people of Shells Town.

Arlana was going to get to the bottom of this, tonight.

* * *

 _Thank whatever God sent me here that security hasn't changed…_

Though, now that she thought about it, they didn't have many people working right now. On top of the fact people were sick and some now had to work in the mornings, maintaining constant surveillance on a building that practically nothing ever happened seemed a tad...excessive.

 _Still, they REALLY need better security!_

Arlana wandered the upper floor of the Branch late in the night, shadows giving off the illusion of a seemingly endless hallway with who-knows-what waiting at the end. She took off her boots for this stealthy job, her socks cushioning her steps to quiet their noise. Arlana had almost ruined her feet the first day in Shells Town so the feel of rough stone on her soles wasn't much of a bother.

The storm covered the moon which meant there was almost next to no light as she wandered about. If Arlana wasn't practically nocturnal by now, thanks to the night shifts, than she knew it would be troublesome trying to find the way up to the roof.

"Confounded place is confusing as hell…"

It wasn't easy trying to navigate at night when all the halls looked the same.

"That statue is ridiculous..."

"Hey! Don't let people catch you saying that!"

 _Ohshit-!_

Arlana paused and pressed her back against the wall, peeking around the corner to a pair of Marines turning around from a different hall (that she almost walked by, she realized with a cold sweat) and heading the way she had been going. But what they said made her feel slight annoyed, a tight clench in her chest as her jaw sets in silence. Arlana listens in closely.

"We're by ourselves! Don't sweat it..."

"Yeah, I know. It's just this week has been really getting to me. Ya know?" She feels bad for them but the feeling is only fleeting, ending sooner than it came.

"Do you think things will turn around?" He sounded hopeful but his question was only met with silence, "...Yeah, that's what I thought too..."

Arlana frowns at them as she watches them leave, it was odd seeing Marines so sad. And it didn't seen to be caused by the weather. She was normally around seemingly happy and loud people that she hadn't noticed the smaller things. How tired everyone seemed, the looks of fear mingling with anger in their eyes. There was something fowl going on at this Branch...

Quietly, Arlana hurries down the hall they came from, watching them turn left at the end of the path they had been going. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going herself but somehow, it felt right (no pun intended).

Considering her current predicament, this was probably not the best idea but Arlana didn't really have much to go on at this point. But the more she thought about what she was doing, the more anxiety it was giving her.

 _What the hell happened to playing it safe? God, I'm so stupid!_

Not like she could go back now, not after coming so far.

It took a few more wrong turns and nearly getting caught by the patrolmen before she found exactly what she had been looking for at the end of the hall. A pair of large doors, dark wood with a simple design carved into the front and held together with brass bands. They were rather fancy in comparison with the rest of the place. And luckily for her, no one else was in sight. Still, Arlana was careful in making her way to the door. She jiggles the handle and-

 _Creeeeak..._

"Its...unlocked?" She questioned, standing up to peek her head inside. The room was very large, the doorway was across from a wide window with a desk sitting in front of it. The chair that sat behind the desk looked made for someone who was clearly either a very large person or a giant. But for such a large room, it seemed very empty.

But something about the room made her nervous as she stepped inside, slightly closing the door behind her. Arlana makes her way over to the desk, papers scattered all across the top as though tossed aside and forgotten. It was hard to make out what they were due to the poor lightning (she's ignoring the fact that they were a bit blurry and she still needed to replace her reading glasses). There was just enough, however, to read through it to get an idea of what the papers could be.

There were several rows of numbers, scratched down sloppily as if whoever wrote it had been in a hurry. Or simply didn't care. The more she looked them over, the more she got an understanding of what they might be, "Its a budget report."

Arlana sets it down, brows furrowed as she picks up another sheet of paper. Math had never been her strong suite, she had barely passed with a B to her name, her saving grace having been a couple of make up tests given to her due to a long absence when she had been sick (appendicitis was not a fun experience). But even so, the numbers were not adding up. The costs for the purchase and shipping the stone didn't equal the same amount listed for construction expenses, which she assumed that was what the stone was for. Even adding in the costs taken from other sources, there was still quite a bit of money that was missing from the report.

"How odd..." She mumbles, digging through the small pile of papers, lifting up a folder though pausing as a piece of paper gently drifts down to the floor, "Opps."

Arlana bends down to pick it up but pauses for a moment when she realizes it's a set of numbers that seemed to be funds for construction and the costs for the stone. There were another set of numbers she didn't know, frowning a bit as she reads everything over. It was a calculation for covering the extra cost for the stone, that was clear enough, but what were the other set of numbers?

"There has to be something here...ah-ha!" She pulls out a yellow sheet from under a pile of papers, holding it close to the window as she reads it over.

Arlana felt her blood boil.

The Captain of the 153rd Branch was stealing tax money to fund whatever the stone was being used for. And if her memory served her right, the small town didn't have much to begin with. Right now, no one was really struggling with food or anything but at some point, things were going to go very South.

"That...bastard..." The paper crinkles in her tightly clenched hand, shaking slightly as she glares at it, "How could they? They are suppose to be...I just...I don't get it." With an annoyed grunt, Arlana throws the paper onto the desk as she begins to storm of the office, her rain soaked cloak billowing behind her.

And of course, she ends up running into probably the last person she should meet after breaking into the office of her superior, "What in the world-?!"

"Ah, Mr. Helmeppo..." She blinks at the man who seemed to have been on his way to his room. She thought he would've retired for the night much sooner so she's unsure why he's wandering the halls so late at night. Though judging by the look on his face, he was probably wondering the same thing. Arlana swallows down the immediate sensation of panic, it didn't help that two guards flagged him to either side (why he had guards with him at the Branch was unclear but she had bigger things to worry about right now).

His beady eyes glare at her, mouth twisted into an ugly frown as he places his fists on his hips, "What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be outside watching that swordsman?!"

"I...I was just-"

Arlana's first instinct was yelling at her to run away, her heart was racing as her mind brings her back to the fight in the yard that landed her on night duty to begin with. And apparently sensing her realization that she had done something wrong, the Captain's son smirked as he smugly folds his arms, "You were just _what_? Skipping out on your duty? How long has this been going on, hm?" He leans in a bit and it takes a great effort not to take a step back. Helmeppo himself wasn't a threat, he wasn't a danger, even Arlana knew she could physically take him on if she had to.

But it wasn't him she was afraid of and he knew that.

Arlana pales, "I was just stepping inside for a moment, Sir."

" _You can't return home if you can't leave..."_

He grins at her, as if knowing her thoughts, "You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble, Mis. Durand. Perhaps a better punishment is in order then." He suddenly grabs her arm, yanking her forward as her fight or flight mode kicked in.

Unfortunately, it was the former rather than the later that kicked in.

Arlana yanks back with more force than he expected, tilting him towards her as he stumbles. She immediately twists her arm, forcing him to let go as he collides heavily with the stone floor.

She wasn't the only one in shock, "Augh-!"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I panicked!"

"Seize that woman!"

The two guards, taken out of their stupor, suddenly grapple her arms and twists them unforgivingly behind her back. It felt like they were trying to rip her arms out of their sockets. Their grips were like iron, fingers clamped tightly around her wrists and upper arms.

Helmeppo straightens himself up, tugging at his clothes as he glares at her from down his nose. Arlana was caught between anger and fear, she wanted to fight back from her inevitable doom but feared making the situation even worse. So she settled with blinking at him and clenching her teeth so tightly that they felt as though they were going to crack, "I don't know what you're hiding, Mis. Durand, but perhaps you'll feel more inclined to follow orders if you share the same punishment as the one person you're suppose to focus your duty on!"

Arlana stiffens, "I-"

"Enough! Take her to the execution yard and tie her up with Roronoa! Maybe a week without food will make you more compliant when I tell you to do something!" Althought not as bad as Zoro's length of time, it was still something very bad. Oh boy, she's really done it now. There was definitely no changing his mind either, she could tell. That didn't stop her from pulling at the strong grips on her arms.

The guards silently turned to follow his order, practically dragging her down the hall to head downstairs. She didn't say a word the entire time, mad at herself for being so careless yet again. Zoro warned her about this and she didn't listen.

 _"Why can't you listen to me? Now look at this message your in!"_

 _"You don't understand!"_

Arlana should of just stuck to her own advice...

She's barely aware of when they actually reach outside, the rain just feeling numb at this point as they take her to the post. She let them pin her hands behind her back and tie them together before being secured to the post. There was at least some length to the rope to let her move a bit, she slides down into the mud after the two Marines left and suddenly feels extremely tired.

Arlana didn't know what was going to happen now, the situation was a real shit show.

She draws up her knees and leans forward to put her forehead on them, feeling her throat tighten and her chest quiver. Anger and fear and grief swirling around in her mind so loudly that she didn't realize she wasn't alone.

"...Mouse?"

How could she have been so stupid? She was suppose to be trying to get back home, not pretend she was a Marine. There was no reason for her to go find out what was going on if she was suppose to leave. Even if it did hurt knowing everyone was suffering.

"Hey, Mouse."

Arlana could already hear her brother mocking her for being stupid, for being a hypocrite and maybe he might be right this time. She kept telling herself how important it was to blend into the background, where it was safer and where she was safer and nothing could go wrong. Keep her head down and wait for the storm to pass by if she needed to. Why the hell couldn't she just follow through with something for once?

"Mouse!"

What was going to happen now? There was no way she-

A foot connects rather harshly with her back and she whips up her head quickly, hitting her head on the post behind her and hissing as stars dance in front of her eyes, "What the actual hell?!"

"I could say the same to you!", Zoro spits out with a low growl, "What did I say about going onto the stupid roof?!"

"I didn't, okay?"

"What kind of idiot keeps getting themselves into trouble? You said you wanted to leave!"

"I'm trying! Don't you dare yell at me right now!"

"You can't leave here if you keep ending up in-!"

"I know already!" Her voice cracks and no, she doesn't want to start crying now, thank you very much. But the swordsman went quiet, not that she cared very much about that since she would of continued either way, "I messed up, okay? I got too careless and now I'm in deep trouble! I know I'm suppose to be focusing on getting out of here but for fuck sakes, they're stealing money right out from people's mouths!" She's not sure what she's suppose to feel right now, everything was too much at this point and there was nothing she could do to make the situation better, "I shouldn't be attached to anyone here, I shouldn't care what happens but...fuck..." Arlana chokes a bit as her head drips down, "I care about what happens to them...they're my friends..."

This all felt oddly familiar, like a distant memory. Didn't she yells at her brother before coming here about being reckless? Now look at the mess she was in, Arlana bet her brother would be laughing at her right now _(No, he'd be worried about me, he's not that insensitive)._

There was allot of things Arlana should have done differently but instead, she acted on impulse.

 _"Why do you have to be so reckless, you're so selfish!"_

 _"You don't get it, Arlana!"_

And now, because she wanted to play the part of a hero, there's a good chance she wouldn't be able to leave.

Even though she was sitting behind him, it felt like he was watching her. There was silence between the two of them, the storm above filling that gap with the sounds of wind and rain. It felt as if hours passed before a word was even spoken, "...This isn't the end..."

The woman snorts which almost turned into a sob, "Easy for you to say..."

"Exactly, I get that you're mad at yourself right now but... you're still alive, right?" She lifts up her head to look over her shoulder at him, Arlana barely making out the side of his head, "Its not over just yet."

"...I don't know what to do though..." Her voice was almost lost in the storm, "I can't just leave..."

"Why not?"

That...actually was a fair question. What exactly was making her stay in Shells Town? Arlana opens her mouth to answer before closing it, a small frown tugged at her lips as she thought about it for a moment, "I...don't know. Maybe...I'm just scared of what will happen if I leave this place. Even despite this problem, at least I know what's around here but out there? I might die because I have no idea what to expect."

"Then you'll never be able to get back home if you don't want to take a risk..." She forgot how wise the swordsman could be but he had a point. Arlana has take quite a few risks already but the one choice that mattered the most right now was the one she was hesitant about. To stay in Shells Town as a Marine or to leave the safety of the Branch to find a way to return home. Arlana has heard a lot of crazy things about this world that were hard to believe, from giant sea monsters that could swallow ships whole to bizarre powers that were unimaginable.

It's a vast world out there to that rested between where she was and where she needed to be.

"I don't know what to do though, Zoro...what if I mess up?"

"You'll never mess up if you don't try..." He mumbles, tired still despite the events that just occurred. She sighs, feeling a bit bad for yelling at him when she knew he had just been trying to help, "You just gotta play it smart and be a bit selfish. If it's between your goal or someone else, you pick yourself..."

 _I'm not sure I could..._

"Get some sleep, I'll be fine tomorrow." Her arms ached to wrap them around her legs. She didn't hear a reply from Zoro but that didn't matter, he's said all he had to say to her.

And he was right.

Arlana knew she had to make a difficult choice and fast. She feels as though another storm will arrive soon, one that no one ever expected to happen.

* * *

* **Arlana arrived on day 3 and 14 days have passed for her.** _ **14+3=17**_ **so** _ **30-17=13**_ **(and Luffy arrives 10 days before Zoro is suppose to be let go, according to the anime...if I remember correctly). Therefore, he has** _ **around 2 weeks left**_ **(but 3 days until Luffy arrives). I'm going by the anime's version for how long Zoro was there since it gives me more time to form a stronger bond with the swordsman, I feel like it's a good amount of time for Zoro to get to know Arlana a bit (I doubt he'd share much with her but she's not exactly one to speak about keeping secrets, she's not there to make friends despite having accidentally done so).**

 **Also, personality wise, Arlana is the kind of person who doesn't** _ **want**_ **to get into trouble but does anyways. She prefers to play it safe as just to get along life as easily as she can. However, if the situation arises, she's willing to step out of her comfort zone to help a friend out. Even if it means she might get into trouble, as she has done numerous times for her brother.**

 **Apologies if this took a while to send out, I work full time in the mornings and with the holidays coming up, we've been quite busy with catering orders (ex: two sandwich orders totally 75 sandwiches in top of the 150ish I make daily). It's hard waking up at 4am five times a week :'D**

 **I'd also like to thank " _MopingBlues_ " and " _avatoa_ " for their favourite/follows. Also thank you for your review, " _MopingBlues_ ", as it helped me a bit when I was beginning to feel as though I were going into a funk. I'm always happy to hear when people are enjoying reading this story.**

 **But with that said, I'll most likely be able to squeeze in another chapter before the New Year. Remember to be safe during the holidays!**

 **Happy Holidays, everyone!**


	8. Everything's Alright

_"_ _A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work..."_

 **Colin Powell**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 8: Everything's Alright  
The Shells Town Arc (January 16th)  
_

Arlana watches silently as clouds go by, drifting along the salty breeze that carries the scent of wet earth and spice - where that was coming from, she didn't know but suspected it was from the kitchens, neither her nor Zoro complained. The storm had long since passed, leaving behind a beautiful blue skies and warm sunlight to stretch across the sleepy citizens of Shells Town. It was quiet, for now, though she suspects people would be heading up to the roof soon to continue working on whatever project was being done up there.

She very much wants to smash it into dust.

The first night had been hard, to say in the least.

After Zoro fell asleep for the night, despite his words of encouragement that had briefly lifted her spirits, the cold loneliness brought back those feelings of ( _nauseating, burning, painful_ ) anger at herself for her impulsive behaviour. She was reverting back to old habits, overstepping her place among the higher powers just because she didn't like the situation. Time and time again, it had gotten her into more trouble than it was worth.

 _"Please just listen to me for-!"_

Arlana shakes her head, her throat feeling tight as she swallows. It wasn't the time for those memories, they'd only renew her bitter fire in the pit of her stomach.

But she still thinks back to when she was younger, when she didn't have a care in the world and life was an unknown adventure just waiting beyond the horizon. When had she become such a jaded adult? When there was nothing but taxes and bills and appointments and trying to keep reaching further and further ahead than everyone else as if it were a race but it just wasn't enough-

 _"Just relax and stop worrying so much!"_

If only _he_ understood what life was going to throw at him because he didn't care about the consequences, she was only trying to help him before the inevitable happened.

And what sort of gratitude did he show her?

 _"Just leave me alone!"_

She frowns and wonders how he's doing.

Arlana starts to hums a tune to forget her troubles, it felt so oddly familiar to her and yet she couldn't place where she's heard it. She wished she knew the words, she enjoyed singing softly to herself as a distraction but she couldn't recall the lyrics. Or even the name. Arlana knows that, without a single doubt, she's heard it before. It was a catchy little tune, almost bouncy and cheerful when the notes were quick. When she stretched them out, it flowed smoothly like the calming waves of the ocean but the tone was full of sorrow.

As though she were saying a final goodbye to a dear friend.

"Why do you keep singing that song?" Arlana is startled and blinks, looking over to Zoro who must have just woken up, his eyes still closed but there's a subtle twitch in his fingers that made her think he wanted to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

The woman raised a brow in question, "What do you mean? You know what the song is?" There was slight hope he could solve that mystery.

"Not exactly, I don't know the name or words but I think I've heard it before…" That was a bit disappointing to hear, it was the same one she would use in the kitchen and it made her wonder why she kept humming it, "You don't know what it is either?"

"No…" She looks back to the stone wall from across the yard she had ended up zoning out on, hearing the sleepy town awake from its slumber, "But I feel like I should. It's so faint but…it's one of the few things that keeps jumping out at me." She pauses in thought for a moment, "Fuck all this mystery and shit…."

"You sound irritated."

"Fuck you as well."

"No thanks."

Arlana couldn't help but to snort and giggle, drawing up her knees as she leans back her head into the post, "I can't believe the fearsome _Pirate Hunter_ just made a dirty joke."

"Hey!" His eyes snapped open to send her a mild glare, annoyed by the name, "How many times do I gotta tell you not to call me that?"

She shrugs, "Until I remember to care." She found he didn't like to be called by the titles people had given him. She tries not to do it too often though, knowing he found it irritating and his situation was stressful enough without her adding onto problems. He's been strung up weeks, starved and attacked (again, anger boiled that she didn't voice out loud). At night, she could hear him mutter a name too softly said to hear when he was having a particularly rough night, most likely someone very important to him. She wasn't the type of person to try and dig too deeply for answers to questions she had no business knowing. And while she didn't mind Zoro asking her questions about things in her life, he kept away from questions about her family. Who they are, what they do, he either didn't care or maybe knew he wouldn't like to answer those questions himself.

But either way, Arlana wasn't going to pester him about things he didn't want to talk about because he was doing the same for her.

Despite the growing curiosity she had about the swordsman.

The swordsman grumbles as she stands up, stretching her legs, "Well, anyways, I just like the song for some reason. It sorta reminds me of my brother…"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah…." Though her tone didn't sound very fond of him, it was bitter and angry, if very subtle about her displeasures about her sibling. Zoro raises a brow at that but doesn't comment. Arlana has long since forgotten what started their argument but the feels still reminded. Whenever she thought about him, she couldn't help but to feel the natural concern for his safety and the bitter string of ( _betrayal, hurt, anger_ ) that would course through.

 _Why can't you ever listen to me…_

"What's wrong? You two got into a fight or something?"

Arlana snaps out of her thoughts as she blinks, "He's just…ugh, nevermind. I don't wanna talk about it…"

"…"

"…I can feel you judging me…"

"Well, I'm not so stop worrying about it." She hears him sigh irritably and feels a bit bad for being snappy at him, it just wasn't something she wanted to talk about right now, "Just hum something else then if you have to do that. I don't wanna hear you complaining again…"

"Hey." Man, she feels suddenly exhausted, "…Well the only songs I know are from my world." Her face flushes a bit as she lists them in her head, most of them not exactly being appropriate to sing out loud, "But there are some that are pretty nice."

 _When this world is no more…_

"Fine then, might as well say them out loud cause the silence is starting to annoy me."

Arlana laughs a bit, "Awe, you just wanna hear me angelic voice~"

"…No."

Arlana stands up to nudge him in the shoulder, grinning, ignoring the venomous look he was giving her, "Come on, you don't have to hide it!"

Zoro's teeth grit tightly together as he glares at the woman, trying to shift away from her but can only go so far being tied up, "Oi, stop that, Mouse!"

"Ah-haha, your face! God, you're so fun to mess with!"

 _The moon is all we'll see…_

The swordsman snarls and she takes that as her cue to cease her teasing before the poor man bursts a blood vessel, giggling stupidly as she moves to lean back against the post, "Alright, I'm sorry. I promise I'll stop teasing you…for now~"

"Why must you be so damn annoying!"

 _I'll ask you to flying away with me…._

Arlana laughs, leaning against the post as the swordsman glares at her. Her laughter calms to a giggle before they slowly fade into silence. Her mind questions many things, but one question in particular stood out to her because really, it made her curious why he held such strong convictions in regards of following goals, "Hey…Zoro?"

He says nothing though there was no missing how soft her tone became, lost and hopeful and just aching for a glimmer of hope on an otherwise dull situation. Arlana didn't know what to expect anymore, she didn't even know if she'll still be a Marine after all this was over. Even if Helmeppo allowed her back, it was quite clear to many that she wasn't acting like how a Marine should. Sooner or later, they'd figure out the truth.

What would that mean for her then?

"What's your dream?"

 _Until the stars all fall down…_

Zoro looks at her for a moment, she stares at her feet as she waits for his reply, before the swordsman simple stares on ahead and says in probably the strongest tone she has ever heard, "To become the world's greatest swordsman."

A statement so clear and yet, simply by how much conviction he held in with that simple sentence, it sounded as though it were fact. It held no doubt in his ability.

Zoro was downright confident.

Arlana closes her eyes, "Even if it's impossible?"

 _When they empty from the sky…_

He tsks, "Its only impossible if you make it like that. If a dream is very important to you, nothing should stand in your way until you've made it."

By God, why did he have to sound so cool saying that?

 _But I don't mind…_

Though it was rather uplifting to hear him say that, giving her even just a little hope that she could pull off returning to her world. The concept still felt so foreign to her, to be somewhere she technically didn't exist. The impossibility was her reality.

And she hated it.

"You're gonna return back home, Arlana." The woman snaps her eyes up to the swordsman and blinks at the small smirk that tugged at his lips, "There should be no question about it."

 _When you're with me then everything's alright…_

He had so much confidence for her. That or he wanted her to believe in herself more than what she was doing right now because at this moment, she needed someone to believe _in_ her. Her own lips twitched before chuckling, sliding down the post to sit next to him, "You're one crazy fella…"

He shrugs, "And you're one stubborn woman…"

 _When you're with me…_

Arlana thinks about what he said for a moment, the warm sea breeze soothing her stress, "...You're gonna be an amazing swordsman too, Zoro..."

She hears him snort as though that were already obvious, she felt as though he meant to tell her thank you. It made her smile a bit, he was an odd fellow for sure.

 _Then everything's…alright…_

But at least the day seemed a bit brighter than before.

* * *

 **SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKA, IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!**

 **To " _MopingBlues_ ", " _DoubleM7_ ", and " _Anime1719_ ": Thank you very much! I'm glad you guys like the world building aspect, I think it adds more depth to a story. That's actually why the chapters take so long to write though. I try to have a fair amount of detail without dragging the story on for longer than necessary. But too little and it just feels bland. So I write and edit in sections and then once again as a whole. Spelling mistakes are inevitable for me though cause of dyslexia and the fact my tablet likes to change words on me without me noticing….**

 **Additional thanks to: " _Iceleigh_ ", " _starsarebright_ ", "kotono3", and " _Zyr0TruthCanExist_ " for their support as well. Y'all are the best!**

 **Also, can anyone guess the names of the songs presented in this chapter? The second one is easy but the first one is a song from One Piece. I know this chapter is very short in comparison to others but this is more so to highlight an issue Arlana has which has resulted in the numerous arguments she has with her brother as well as to fill in time before...**

 ** _The main course begins..._**

 ** _EDIT NOTE (HINT):_ The 2nd song in this chapter is from a game called "To the Moon". I suggest looking it up, it's quite a wondering story with a bit of a happy/sad ending :')**

 **Seasons Greetings from Canada,**

 **K.B.**


	9. The Boy in the Straw Hat

_"_ _I'm not a chef. But I'm passionate about food - the tradition of it, cooking it, and sharing it..."_

 **Zac Posen**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 9: The Boy in the Straw Hat  
The Shells Town Arc (January 18th)  
_

"You're awfully quiet back there, Mouse…"

"Ugh, I have no energy to poke fun at the fact you're worrying again…"

"Hey!" Came the slightly annoyed tone which made the _Marine_ slightly giddy, it could also be the fact she was bored and hungry and thus, slowly spiralling into madness but hey, _details-details_!

"Heh heh~" Honestly though, Arlana was tired. She's barely had anything to eat in the past three days but thanks to Chlothar and Hilm, at least she has been able to eat at all. Although small, the small meals were much needed for her.

It made her even more curious about Zoro since he's been (as far as she knew) without anything for almost 3 _weeks_. He was either having someone sneak him food as well while she was asleep or he wasn't human, she was willing to go with the later…judging by his unnatural hair.

"I said my hair is natural!"

"I didn't say anything! And what did I say about reading my mind?!"

"I can still feel you judging me, asshole!"

"…You know, that's no reason to yell at me. I'm very sensitive, after all."

"Shut up!"

It didn't help either of them that today was seemingly extra hot, not a single cloud in the sky nor a cool breeze blowing which meant the strong rays from the sun were bearing down on them unforgivingly. Combine with the already empty feeling in her stomach, it made her really want to throw up. Sweat tickled down the back of her neck and forehead as she listened to the sounds of clicking bugs and grinding stone.

 _God, I hate everything right now!_

"I bet you can't wait to leave in like what? 10 days? I bet you're gonna eat, like, a LOT of food!"

"It helps to not think about how hungry you are…"

"I want a steak, a big juicy one with sautéed mushrooms and onions. Oh my God, yes. Oh and mashed potatoes with gravy…" Her mouth was practically watering at the image of a sizzling steak with a side of creamy potatoes and Arlana wondered if she could sweet talk Shio into making her that when she was finished punishment.

 _That's assuming I make it till then…_

She hears a growl behind her and it's not exactly coming from the swordsman's mouth this time, "Shut up! You're breaking my concentration!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" She asks, looking up to the roof of the building to watch them pull up the legs.

As far as she knew, they were setting up the statue in two parts, today was the legs and tomorrow was the rest of the body. Hilm was the one who kept her up-to-date on the statue, Chlothar's reports were more about trivial matters. The twins wanted to make sure Arlana knew what was going on during her week tied to the post, both were concerned for her despite her constant reassurance that she was fine. During the night, they took turns sneaking her bits of food and water so she didn't starve to death, making sure to keep themselves hidden from Zoro's sight. It amused her slightly how they would look like the swordsman would jump and attack them if they got too close, keeping to the back where she usually was.

It was still strange to her how people were genuinely scared of Zoro because, despite hearing the rumors about him, he was still just a green haired brat to her (and she can call him a brat because she's almost 7-8 years older than him). That being said, Arlana wasn't dumb enough to think Zoro was harmless, far from that. His very appearance just screams _DANGEROUS_ to her, from the way he stared at the others with a look that reflects a silent warning if they dared got too close to the small faded scars she could see if she squints at him.

Not to mention that he's a well known swordsman (according to others, _thee best_ in all of East Blue). You don't just become a well known fighter simply by being nice.

"I'm trying to meditate…"

"Meditate?"

"Yeah, it helps me sleep and keeps my mind off of being tired and hungry." He still sounded like he needed sleep. Not that it was much of a mystery why he still felt tired, Zoro had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and a distant look on his face. It disturbed her and made her wonder what he could be dreaming of for that kind of reaction.

Actually, now that she thought about it, she's fine with not knowing.

 _Thank you very much._

"I've tried to do that before but it doesn't really help me much." Arlana shrugs a bit, listening to the shouts and distance sounds of hammers against stone, " _Willis-Ekbom Disease_ …"

"Willis what?" He questions curiously with a slight undertone of annoyance mingled with a dash of concern because saying something was a disease always made it sound worse when in reality, Arlana was just showing off she knew what the word was.

"It's also called _Restless Legs Syndrome_ or just _RLS_ for short. It's an uncomfortable feeling in the legs with the irresistible urge to move them. It commonly occurs during the late afternoon or evening when you aren't moving around as much but it's most severe when it's at night since you're usually sitting or laying in bed."

Zoro was silence for a moment and Arlana wonders if he just decided to just ignore her, "…So that's why you keep moving around?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Otherwise, my joints start to ache. We thought I had arthritis until we went to get it checked out by the doctor but its nothing serious, luckily. I'm too young to have that at my age."

"…You just sound old."

"Hey, fuck off!" Arlana snaps irritably but a voice catches her attention and she quiets down to listen. Zoro must have also heard the approaching stranger as he starts to give off a _don't-bother-me_ vibe. As she strains to listen over the white noises in the background, there was an uneasy feeling that tightened in her chest. Again, she's unsure what's causing it or why but it was definitely something that she should know. It bothered her a bit that there were many things that were far out of reach for her, it's unusual for her to have a hard time remembering places and people.

She felt nervous and excited at the same time.

 _Can things just STOP being so damn mysterious, please?_

But as whoever it was got closer, the clearer the voice had become. By the sounds of it, there were two people approaching from the left in front of Zoro's direction. Whoever it was sounded younger than the swordsman but considering the extreme contrast of their voices, it was hard to tell how old they were, "It looks pretty ugly up close…"

She blinks and glances back up to the building, "Oh God…he's right. How come I never noticed before?"

"Arlana," That surprised her since he's never used her name _(Actually, why does he keep calling me a mouse?),_ the woman turns her head to look at the man who is gazing at her from the corner of his eye, "Keep quiet, it's best if no one sees you're there."

Which was understandable. The townspeople and travellers don't know the situation and if people started talking about how a Marine is currently tied up to the same post a "criminal" is, it wouldn't only mean bad news to how they would react but also bad news for her in trying to keep the Captain from noticing her (with whom she assumes doesn't know she's there since she figured he would have made himself known to her long ago).

 _A large man with an axe for a hand and a jaw literally made out of steel. Yeah, best not to have his attention…_

"Ah, L-Luffy!" Came a slightly squeaky voice of someone who sounded like they were on the cusp of puberty but that name, Luffy, struck something deep in her mind that it shook her. Arlana feels her breath still as her heart begins to hammer, her mind desperately trying to place the name somewhere from her memory.

A straw hat comes to mind.

"I wonder where he is? The monster…" The older boy - Luffy - was giddy and curious, carefree despite knowing who he was searching. Did this boy have no sense of self-preservation? But she hears the sounds of someone landing on the gravel outside and hurrying to another spot at the wall.

"You can't find him that easily…" Says the younger one, following his partner in crime and trying to reason with them, "He's probably being kept in a secret room or something."

 _Or, perhaps, is left outside and tied to a post..._

"No!" Luffy answers gleefully, hurrying over to a spot that was directly in front of the aloof swordsman, "I definitely saw something over here! It could be Zoro!"

Arlana tucks herself closer behind the post which didn't offer much in the way of cover. Zoro shifts slightly and she can't really see what he was doing though most likely, he was trying to keep as much attention drawn away from her as possible. Whoever they're visitors were, Arlana could hear them climb the wall. As they did, a sudden dark and ominous feeling crept up her back to make her shiver. She would kick at Zoro if they didn't have to worry about her being spotted.

But there was a sudden cry from the younger of the two boys who suddenly fell off from the wall, his voice trembling as the other one inquired about what was going on, "Th…Th-That black bandana, cloth around his waist…and that intimidating aura! It's…It's him! Roronoa Zoro!"

 _Again with the weird name introductions…_

Arlana wondered who these two were and what sort of balls they had to dare come to the execution yard despite the fact they seemingly knew the kind of person they were looking for, "So that's Zoro, huh?" Mulled the older boy out loud, "Looks to me like those roles are pretty easy to break…."

 _He could not be serious!_

Was he here to try and break out Zoro? Not that the swordsman would let him, Arlana knew. He seemed pretty dead-set on fulfilling his punishment as honestly as he could, Zoro refused any of the offerings she had for him when she had been his night watch so it's safe for her to assume he would refuse someone trying to break him out.

"So if we untie him, he can escape, right?

"S-Stop joking! If you free him then he could make a mess of the town and even kill you!"

 _...or he could eat a ton of food and take a power nap. Which sounds like Heaven right now._

"No problem," She can imagine the confident grin he was giving, it was practically in his voice, "I'm strong!"

Arlana feels like she's downplaying how dangerous this man actually is, knowing how easily he could kill her if he wanted to. Even if she knew for a fact he wouldn't try to hurt her (at least not without a good reason), it was his potential that was alarming to her.

And that's simply based off of rumors.

It seemed as though Zoro had enough of the open discussion about him since it was now he decided to pipe up in probably one of the most intimidating voices she's heard him talk in, "Hey you…." Both boys quiet as they look to him, "You're annoying me. Piss off."

Arlana isn't sure what made the threatening tone of his voice so funny, maybe because now she understood why he kept chasing visitors away. But her brain immediately begins to tease the man for being softer than he's known for and let's out a snort before stifling with a cough. She could practically feel Zoro's displeasure in her lack of control, "Shit! Sorry!"

"Huh?"

"Luffy, get down! Someone else is there!"

Arlana feels slightly guilty as she hears the quiet annoyed grumbles from Zoro, "Idiot."

"I said I was sorry…"

As if to make matters worse, someone else apparently now would be a good time to visit. The gentle knock of wood against stone was followed by a not so subtle hush from what sounded like a young girl. Neither of the boys bothered to stop her as she climbs over the wall, though the younger boy did start freaking out that Zoro was going to kill her.

Luffy, however, didn't seem to really care too much, "Do it yourself…"

Arlana itched with curiosity as she stayed still to avoid the girl seeing her tied up though a sense of foreboding warning suddenly began to stir in her mind, "Do you want to die or something? Get lost."

The little girl didn't seem very fazed by the threat ( _S_ _o many ballsy people out today_ ) as the sounds of paper crinkling made Arlana realize what the girl was planning on doing, "Um, brother? I made you some rice balls! You haven't eaten in a while, right?" She shyly says, presenting her gift to him, "This is the first time I made them so…"

 _…Well shit, this is pretty cute._

And Zoro probably would have accepted the gift if he wasn't in his current predicament, "I'm not hungry! Go away!" Again, she could hear a familiar sense of panic from him and now she understood why.

Though of course without explaining why he couldn't eat them, it only left the girl utterly confused, "B-But…"

Well her cover was blown already and by the sounds of it, the girl will see her soon enough with how close she was standing, "I'm sure Zoro would love your rice balls if he could have them." She ignores the suspicious stares from the boys at the wall, trying her best to explain to the little girl without saying the reason he had to refuse, "But he's made a promise that hasn't been finished yet."

Arlana peeks from around the post, feeling a hot glare on top of her head but offers the surprised child a kind smile. It was a little girl in a green and blue stripped dress with a white hood, her brown hair was done up in two little pigtails and her brown eyes blinked slowly at her.

 _Awe, she's adorable!_

"Who are you?" The kid mutters, bashfully looking down at her oddly formed rice balls as if she was in trouble, not that Arlana blamed her.

"Me? No one important really, but you really shouldn't be here…"

"I just wanted to give brother a gift to thank him."

Arlana raises a brow, "Thank him for-?"

Unfortunately, she wouldn't get the chance to ask as the world decided to make her bad luck even worse by having Helmeppo show up.

"Roronoa Zoro! Are you scaring little kids? Don't make me report you to my father…."

With a heavy sigh, Arlana shuffles to stand up. Despite this being her punishment, she was still expected to follow proper etiquette whenever the bastard decided to make an appearance, "Good morning, Mr. Helmeppo…"

"And you! I thought you were keeping an eye out so stuff like this doesn't happen!"

Arlana replied with a flat look despite the calm pleasantry she spoke with, simply out of undeserved respect, "Unfortunately, I can only merely talk the child out of leaving. I am physically incapable of escorting her out of the premises, Sir."

"Excuses!" God, she wanted to crush his face in so badly, "What is that?"

 _Ah shit, if he finds out that those are suppose to be for Zoro then she'll be in huge trouble!_

"These?" The innocent child asks as she looks at her creations resting in some paper on her hands, "These are for-"

"You, Sir." Arlana interjects before the girl could speak, earning her a confused frown from said child, "She simply wanted to show Mr. Roronoa them before gifting them to you."

If she let the child say it was for Zoro or even for her, then there would only be trouble. For Helmeppo, while the intent wasn't very clear, was a much better choice. And judging by the smug look on his stupid (very _punch-able_ ) face, he took the lie like a fish to a hook, "But I was-"

He doesn't gave her a chance to finish as he swipes one up, "Well they certainly do look tasty!" And immediate regret sets in after taking a bite into an oddly crunchy sounding rice ball. She's never had one herself but Arlana is fairly certainly that they weren't suppose to be crunchy, "Blegh! Horrible! You added too much sugar in it!"

 _…Ah so that explains it._

"You're suppose to put salt in these things!"

Frightened and looking a little heartbroken, the girl trembles slightly as she answers with a confused small voice, "I-I thought they would taste better sweet…"

Before Arlana could open her mouth to try and soften the blow to what she knew meant a lot of hard work for her, Helmeppo cruelly slaps the remaining food out of her hands and begins to stomp it into the dirt. Anger began to bubble in her chest as she watches the child begin to tear up, dropping to her knees as fingers dared to reach for the now soiled food but hesitates to avoid getting her fingers crushed.

 _What the actual fuck was wrong with this guy?!_

"How could someone eat something like this? Dammit!"

"Ah, stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!"

Arlana looks up to the two guards that accompanied Helmeppo and they exchange a look, silently communicating their sympathy for the girl. One of them shakes their head before the woman looks back to the now sobbing child, "He-he! Don't worry, the ants will eat them all up!"

It just rubbed more salt (or in this case, sugar) into the wound, "Th-That's so c-cruel…" The girl hiccups, "I tried…really hard…to make them…"

Arlana wanted to say something to make her feel better but now was a dangerous situation to speak up. It would only further her punishment if she said anything or worse, put the little girl into trouble. It infuriated this pompous asshole acted like he own the place.

"Awe, don't cry." Helmeppo says with all the sympathy of a toaster oven, "It's no wonder I hate little brats so much." He flicks his fair out of his face, "At least you weren't here to feed Roronoa…right?" The girl wasn't the only one who stiffened, it was definitely a warning. A threat, "Because you know you aren't suppose to be feeding him, as per what father said. And you know how scary father can be…"

Arlana felt like this has gone on long enough, "I believe she's learned her-" An abrupt smack across her cheek shuts her up, not only shutting her up but causing her to tense as well. A look of shock and anger flash across her face for a second as her body tenses, something the blond seemed to take great pleasure in as he sneers at her.

"Did I ask for your input? Besides, you're still on thin ice, don't think I've forgotten!" Arlana had to force down the sudden rise of anxious fear, thankful her hands were behind her so no one could see their frantic clenching and unclenching. Helmeppo, himself, wasn't a threat and he seemed to understand that quite well with how often he used his father as a means to get what he wanted. From both the Marines and the people of Shells Town.

"You there, throw the brat out!"

The one he directed the command to stood there for a second in stunned realization that he was being spoken to, "Huh?"

And still riding on his authoritative high, Helmeppo grabs the front of the man's uniform to yank him forward and get in his face, "I'm telling you to throw her over the wall! Are you trying to disobey me?!"

"N-No, Mr. Helmeppo, sir!"

"Then do it or you'll have to answer to my father!"

There was a brief glance up to her as he bends down to pick up the child, Arlana frowns. She could tell he didn't want to do this and really, it was a bit extreme. They could simply escort her out (though she's sure this is the child she's heard Hilm said that has ready snuck in before). But the Marine quietly whispers something to the little girl who curls up slightly, still crying softly over her ruined creations, before picking her up and walking over to the wall. Arlana watches the hand on her shoulder squeeze in a comforting gesture.

She nearly forgot about the two boys from before and nearly had a heart-attack when she whips her head over to see if they were there but luckily, they were either hiding or left already.

 _Hopefully they did leave…_

With impressive aim and show of strength, the Marine chucks the little girl over the wall (not missing how he flinches at his action) and leaves without a second thought back to his position near the Captain's son.

No one seemed to notice how there was no sound of her hitting the ground.

"You know, Roronoa, I'm surprised you've lasted this long already." He grins, fiddling with the collar of his shirt, "But I'll made good on my promise to our deal…"

"You better keep your promise…." Zoro threatens, annoyed and angry to which the bastard only laughs at. Arlana knows that once they're alone, Helmeppo wasn't going to be the only one on the receiving end of that tone.

"Oh, I'll keep my promise, alright! Good luck!" Thankfully, he left with his two guards trailing behind him. Once she was sure that he left, Arlana's legs finally gave out from under her as she lets out a shaky sigh.

"Zoro, I-"

"You're still here?"

"Huh?" She looks up to be greeted by the sight of a teenage boy wearing a sleeveless red button up with jean shorts and sandals. But what stood out among his apparel was the straw hat that sat on his head of black hair.

That's when, in the first time in weeks, a memory hits her like a train that left her breathless as she gapes at him. Her heart racing as finally, after all this time, she now knew the name of the place she was in because it had been one of her brother's favourite shows. And standing before her was the main protagonist of the show.

Monkey D. Luffy.

 _I'm…in One Piece?_

The feeling of dread settles over her, like heavy wet blanket trying to smother her. This was probably one of the worse places for her to end up.

* * *

 **Random adult pro-tip: Use lotion and/or moisturizer during the winter, especially for your face**

 **Thank you to " _TrimusicaDrag00n90_ " and " _Taiski_ " for following!**

 **So as some might be able to tell, I might end up using dialogue from both the anime and manga but it'll mostly be from the manga since…well it's easier to look up (I'm using Manganelo as my manga source cause it's easy for me to navigate). But also, I'm adding in some of my own dialogue to spice things up a bit. I know that some people might not like how long drawn out this arc is being (because I look at the stats almost everyday) but considering it happens 3 weeks from when Luffy shows up (aka, the start of the arc), it would be weird if I just went from having Arlana show up to her current situation.**

 **Anyways, if you do like this story then show it some love. Also…whoever is following the manga, who is excited for Chapter 929?**

 **I know I am.**


	10. Just Gotta Believe

" _Our uniqueness makes us special, makes perception valuable - but it can also make us lonely. This loneliness is different from being 'alone': You can be lonely even surrounded by people. The feeling I'm talking about stems from the sense that we can never fully share the truth of who we are. I experienced this acutely at an early age…"_

 **Amy Tan**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 10: Just Gotta Believe  
The Shells Town Arc (January 18th)  
_

 _No, no, no, no! This is horrible!_

Again, Arlana wasn't the one who watched anime but that didn't mean she had no idea what this world had within it: powerful fighters, giant sea monsters, magical fruits, and one bizarre story.

Not exactly her idea of an easy time.

Her brother would always try to get her into watching anime with him but she never found it interesting enough to hold her attention for long. Arlana preferred to read books, fictional to non-fiction, and let her imagination take her on the adventure. It wasn't that she found the shows dull, not with their colorful scenery and action packed segments. But she simply found more stimulation using her own mental pictures for stories rather then watching them already made on the TV.

Of course, her brother would never understand why she preferred her books.

 _"You're so boring, Sis…"_

"I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew." The straw hat one, Luffy, explains simply as if the swordsman would agree to join him. Zoro looked almost amused that he would even consider him joining at all. If Arlana didn't know the situation better, she would have completely agreed the situation was rather ridiculous simply due to the fact Zoro was, for lack of a better word, a respectable person.

Piracy didn't exactly sound like the kind of thing a respectable person would do.

"What? So you just gave up on life to become a crook, huh?" He accused, Luffy apparently offended by the comment.

"It's my dream! There is nothing wrong with being a pirate!"

"Except for the fact that pirates are usually seen as law breakers and thieves." Arlana blurts out because really, her mind was still racing at the realization she was in one of her brother's childhood shows and what it might imply for her fate.

She could feel both boys staring at her now and it made her want to shrink back, Zoro's angry glare at her for blowing her cover and Luffy's confused yet uninterested gaze.

Which was fine with Arlana if he wasn't interested in her because as far as she remembers about the series (which wasn't much), Luffy was a magnet for trouble.

And trouble wasn't her cup of tea.

Zoro clears his throat at her.

"What?" The woman questions, looking up at the swordman's scowl, "What did I do this time?" Before he could retort, Luffy pipes up with a question.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm-"

"No one important so leave, kid!"

Arlana scowls at Zoro, tempted to kick at him for saying that, "Hey, I know you're mad at me right now but there is no reason to talk about me like that." She huffs, looking back at Luffy, "Though he is right, I'm just a normal person, to be honest."

"…Then why are you tied up?"

"Uh…." Shit, she hasn't thought of an excuse for that, "Warmth?"

At least the response got a rise out of him, shoulders shaking slightly with a cheeky grin and a rather odd laughter, "Shishishi! You're pretty funny for a Marine."

Arlana looks to Zoro and she wonders if she should mention she's not actually a Marine…or at least she doesn't consider herself to be, "Thanks…I think?" They're getting off topic and she really doesn't want to be a subject of discussion right now, "So you're just gonna try and break him out to join your crew?"

"What? You're gonna force me to join you?" Zoro apparently found the idea amusing.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." Luffy places a hand on his hat as he starts to turn around to hopefully leave, "Everyone says you're a bad guy."

"A bad guy, huh?" Arlana frowns at that since people are really misjudging the swordsman quite a bit. Sure, he was unfriendly and intimidating, but he wasn't necessarily an ass…more or less...actually scratch that, he was an ass.

"I'll never join you!" His answer seemed very final, "Got something I need take care of. I just need to stay alive for 10 more days and that bastard promised me he'd let me go."

There was something that bothered her about their whole agreement, something that didn't sit quite right and the incident with Koleski showed her just how honorable Helmeppo was. Did he really intend to keep his promise to him or was Zoro simply being too ( _gullible, naive, trusting_ ) innocent?

 _I swear to God, I'll kick his stupid fucking face in!_

"I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfill my dreams!"

 _"If a dream is very important to you, nothing should stand in your way until you've made it…"_

Arlana has no doubt he'd make it to that dream.

Luffy laughs a bit as he grins at them, "Really? If I were you, I would have starved to death in a week!"

"Well humans can actually last around a month without food if they still continue proper hydration." Truly, she knew a lot of trivial facts but not enough on specific subjects to actually put that knowledge to use. Arlana nods her head to Zoro, "But with him? He'll probably be fine by the end of this…it's a shame though, those rice balls looked okay to me." She frowns, both her and Luffy looking at the soiled food the little girl had worked hard on for Zoro. Even if they wouldn't have tasted very good being sweet, it was the thought that counted. But now, not only had Zoro refused her gift (though it was for her own good since she would have been in a lot of trouble) but the Olive-head practically crushed her heart along with her food.

"Wait…" Zoro speaks as Luffy turns to leave, the younger teen shoots a curious glance to the swordsman who was eyeing the food with a look of pity reflecting in his grey eyes, "Before you go…can you pick that up?"

 _Wait, he can't be serious, can he?_

Was he really that hungry?

Luffy reflects her disbelief as he bends down to pick it up, pieces of rice falling off in clumps mixed with dirt and rocks, "You wanna eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy…."

"Can't exactly be picky when you're hungry." Though maybe eating rice that's been stomped on with God knows what else was on that asshole's shoe wasn't the cleanest idea.

"Shut up! Just give it to me, let me eat it all!" Zoro snaps before opening his mouth wide and Arlana is frankly impressed by how big he can open his mouth. She can see all his teeth which, despite having been tied up for nearly 3 weeks, his teeth still were seeming clean. It also sorta says something about the man's jaw strength if he can open his mouth like that.

 _God, his bites must be terrifying…._

Luffy simply shrugs and tosses the food into Zoro's mouth who instantly starts to chew. It sounded even more crunchy coming from him as he breaks through bits of dried mud and sugar, sweat already forming on his brow as he looks ready to spit it out. She doesn't know if it's worth the later stomach ache just to satisfy his hunger for a moment.

But luckily, Zoro manages to swallow it, immediately start to gasp and cough. She hopes he didn't just swallow that mess down the wrong tube, "You brave soul, you…."

"Do you want to kill yourself?" Luffy questions, arms folding at his chest as he watches Zoro trying to catch his breath.

"Tell…that little girl…" He began only to have his lungs spasm again.

Now both Arlana and Luffy perked up with interest, "Tell her what?"

With his head low, sounding slightly breathless, Zoro delivers his message to Luffy, "The rice balls taste very good, thank you very much…"

… _Oh...my God..._

That's why he ate them? To make a little girl feel better?

Arlana simply looks the other way and tries not to smile or aw, it was both amusing and completely adorable that Zoro apparently had a soft spot for children. Or it could be that he would've done that for someone who wasn't a cute sad child…but either way.

 _He's such a fucking jellybean, there's no way I can't tease him about that!_

Even Luffy smiles at that, laughing a bit, "Okay then! I'll see you tomorrow!" He says before looking at Arlana for a moment who blinks at him, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow too, _Arely_ *!"

"Arlana, it's fucking Arlana, brat!" What the actual hell? It's not like she told her name hours ago, "Just go before the damn Olive-head gets back…."

With another grinning laugh, the young man leaves. She could hear the other boy from before fretting over what happened as their voices fade away in the distance. There was an awkward silence between the two with only the sounds of the swordsman rasping coughs to fill the silent void.

"…So I-"

"Arlana, what the actual _hell_ did you do?" Oh, he was definitely still mad at her, without question. But nearly choking to death on a dirt encrusted rice ball had tired him out enough where his biting anger simmered down to mild irritation which, sadly enough, Arlana was grateful for. She didn't exactly want to deal with him yelling at her when she felt on the edge of panicking, "I thought I told you to keep quiet and to not be seen?"

"I'm sorry, okay! It just…slipped out." Arlana slides down the post next to his legs, "Shit, I'm not exactly worried about him or the kid spilling out that there's a Marine being punished right now."

He glares at her, "What are you talking about?"

There's a part of her that wishes now she had paid more attention to the show to know all the details. She didn't know what to expect being in the path of history in the making, that kid meant nothing but trouble for her, "The boy in the straw hat…"

"What about him?" Came the curious tone, a slight edge to his voice as his brows furrowed.

"Zoro, I know where I am…"

* * *

Arlana has and never will expect Zoro to believe her, she has made that perfectly clear to him numerous times whenever she told him anything about where she came from. As far as she knew, Zoro simply knew her truths as a story.

A part of her didn't mind.

A part of her wished he would believe her.

This world was lonely when she was an outsider, she had no history to tie her to anything worth suffering for. Even if it was something small, even those it was just 3 simple words…

It took a while to explain everything to Zoro who…didn't exactly take the whole idea that his life was a story already told (even though she said several times that it was still an ongoing series). He was mad at her and really, she couldn't blame him.

 _Please…_

Hours passed and they spent it mainly in silence. How come this felt so familiar to her? The broken, heavy feeling hanging in the air that mingled with bitter resentment. Why did it have to hurt so much?

 _"Why can't you trust me, Pi-"_

It was late in the night when they finally spoke to each other again, after another startling dream that had the swordsman tense and breathing just a bit harder than usual, "Bad dream?"

He didn't say anything and Arlana sighs, "…I'm sorry, Zoro…about today." The stars were so beautiful, sparkling brightly in the sky like diamonds and with not a single cloud to cover them, she could see the expansive sea of night light.

The world was a large and lonely place, indeed.

"…I know you are, Mouse…" He sighs, ropes creaking as his posture relaxes, head tilted down, "It's just…disturbing to think about."

She shrugs, "I know, I shouldn't have said anything about it though. Trying to convince you like that…" She drags her teeth over her lips, there's a funny taste in her mouth as she tries to swallow back the swell of emotions rising in her throat, "I know you don't believe me…"

He didn't say anything for a moment, questioning her curiously after mulling over his thoughts, "Then why keep trying?"

 _Please, just say it…_

"Because…" It's so hard to stay calm, to try and keep herself together when she feels like falling apart, "Because I'm so _fucking_ lonely…." Arlana wished her hands weren't tied behind her back so that she could just curl up, "You have any idea how scary this is? How it feels to be somewhere that you don't know what's going on or what will happen? I feel like I'm gonna die any minute and I _know_ that's all in my head but just...fuck, I'm terrified! I'm scared and I just...I need someone...anyone to tell me it's gonna be okay..."

Arlana felt silly for having such strong fears, there were people she knew that cared about her. But they weren't her family or coworkers or friends where she was suppose to be. Despite the friendships made, she felt like she couldn't be truthful to them because it was hard to believe - even for her, even though she fell from the sky - that all this was going on.

Arlana felt painfully alone.

"There's not a single Goddamn person out there who is gonna believe me and as stupid as that sounds…." She closes her eyes, hot tears stinging as her head touches the post, "It just makes everything feel that much more open and…and fuck, I just wanna go home…" Her voice cracks, much like the rest of her.

 _Even if you're lying to me…_

On peaceful nights like these, where she's alone with her thoughts, where she can actually clear her mind to think…it's when she felt the loneliest.

 _Please, just say that-_

"I believe you..."

Arlana whips her stunned expression up to Zoro who simply sighs at her, not knowing what to think. She felt numb, not exactly feeling anything in particular about what he said but for a second, there was something that flickered in her chest, "You…what?"

He's not looking at her, instead resting his head against the post and it's probably one of the few times she has seen his face so clearly, "I dunno, I might not get everything you've said to me so far but…you don't seem like the kind of person to make up something so ridiculous sounding. From everything I've seen, especially on that day, it just sorta makes sense. In a weird way…" He shrugs slightly, "So why not believe right now what you're saying?"

She doesn't know what to say. In truth, Arlana just thinks he's saying that to make her feel better but…

 _I believe you…_

The woman pulls up her knees and rests her head on them, shoulders shaking slightly as she bites her lip. Arlana suddenly feels as if a weight is lifted from her.

And for once, she cries knowing that she's not alone anymore.

* * *

"Yo!"

"You again?"

"Why are you surprised?" Arlana questions, raising a brow, "I did say he was gonna show up again."

There had certainly been a lot of commotion going on not too long before Luffy showed up. Fearful whispers about an attack against Morgan's son that happened in the streets but as to what started it, she had not heard.

That didn't mean Arlana didn't have an idea about what happened, especially with the eager look on the boy's face.

"If I loosen the ropes, you're gonna join me, okay?"

Zoro looked ready to blow a fuse, "I told you clearly already I don't wanna be a pirate!"

She sighs, "What's your name, kid?"

He blinks at her, "Huh, me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

 _That's even worse than Zoro's name..._

"Well, Luffy…" Maybe she can attempt to reason with him. Not that it'd work or anything but it wouldn't hurt to try, "Why are you insisting on Zoro being part of your crew?"

"Cause I heard he's strong and I'm gonna need a strong crew if I'm gonna make it into the Grand Line!" He turns his attention back to a very irritated looking swordsman, "Besides, everyone already thinks he's a bad guy so I don't see the difference if that's why he doesn't wanna join."

 _So he knows why Zoro doesn't want to join, he just doesn't care…_

The cheeky bastard.

"I don't care what they say about me. I haven't done one thing that I've regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future!" He settles a sharp glare on Luffy, "I won't become a pirate!"

Luffy thinks about this for all but 2 seconds and yes, he is indeed more stubborn than Zoro, "I don't care! You're going to join me!"

"You don't get to decide for yourself!"

"Will you two stop shouting at each other!" Now it's her turn to snap, "My God…"

"Oh, you use a katana, right?" Luffy asks, turning back to Zoro who continues to use his default expression for murder, "Where is it?"

Ah, yes. Something that seemed to irritate Zoro more than Luffy, "That bastard took it. It's something that I treasure the most…other than my life…"

 _That's right, the Wado Ichimoji!_

"Oh, I think I know where it's being kept!" Arlana grins as Luffy and Zoro whip their heads to look at her, "Its in Helmeppo's room, as far as I heard. But you'll need a key to get inside."

Luffy laughs, adjusting his hat, "Really? You know where his room is?"

 _…Oh, I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Uh, yeah. I do since I may or may not have accidentally snuck in there before…" To her surprise, Luffy moves over to her and Arlana stiffens for a moment, unsure what he's gonna do until he starts fumbling with the rope around her arms, "What are you doing?"

"I'm untying you so you can take me to the room!"

"Wait, what?" She tries to look over her shoulder at him, "Are you crazy? Why would you wanna go in there?"

"To get Zoro his sword. That way, if he wants me to give it back, he'll have to join my crew!"

"Hey, you can't blackmail me!"

"…Holy shit, that's actually pretty smart."

"Excuse me!"

"What? It is!" She frowns a bit before suddenly getting an idea, "But I have an even better idea…" Zoro grimaces at the devious grin on her face as Luffy looks at her curiously.

Shit was going to go down with or without her help so might as well repay Zoro the favorite and help the future Pirate King reclaim the sword.

* * *

 ***Because apparently, Luffy doesn't remember names over 2 syllables and thus, Ar-la-na is Are-ly. Seriously: Zo-ro, Na-mi, U-sopp (though in Japanese, there is another syllable but I'm going with the English version), San-ji, Chop-per, Ro-bin, Fran-ky, and then just…Brook.**

 **So yeah, safe to assume that if he shortens Tra-fal-gar (which, fun fact, is a street here in Vancouver) to Traf-fy that he'd shorten her name too though I think Are-ly is more funny for him than Ar-la**

 **I have this big thing about symbolism and so, considering this story revolves around an event that happened on New Year's Eve, why not make the biggest choice Arlana makes occur on said day? Again, I know it's taking a while to leave the Shells Town Arc but it's important showing the steps she takes in making her choice and realizing what it is she needs to fix in order to get back home.**

 **That only leaves one thing left to say.**

 _ **What is your resolution?**_

 **K.B.**


	11. Worth More Than Ever

" _Live your life to the fullest and don't be afraid. All the best things in life come when you're out of your comfort zone , and everything worth doing is scary at first..."_

 **Danny "Sexbang" Avidan**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 11: Worth More Than Ever  
The Shells Town Arc (January 19th)_

Arlana thinks back to what her father told her before she left for collage, when she wasn't sure what she was doing or where she was going. Even back then, Arlana was never sure about herself and unlike her brother, she held no confidence in the choices she made. Constantly, she would be on the phone with one of her parents whenever she questioned her choices but it was always her father who would offer up the most silly sounding advice.

 _"Do what you think is right, that way, you're never wrong."_

It never made sense to her and even now, after almost 7 years since leaving the house (her home), she still wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. And why she's remembering it now, as the young woman races through the cold stony halls of the 153rd Branch, was a mystery as well.

...Maybe... _if_ she got back home...she'd sit down and talk with him.

 _"Why do you gotta say those weird things?"_

 _"Ah-hahahaha, it just runs in the family!"_

If she survived this whole ordeal.

Arlana still remembers where the office was the night she got caught by Helmeppo, it was pretty easy to get to, even for her lousy sense of direction. From the stairs that lead up to the 6th floor, it was simply down the hall then to the left at the very end. It was hard to miss the large sturdy double doors, far grander than the rest of the base itself. All she had to do was to get into the office and grab the documents that proved Morgan was stealing from the townsfolk. After that, she'd wait for Luffy at the 4th floor to take him to Helmeppo's room, just like they planned.

 _"Neh, the office?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _He tilts his head at her, brow raised at her flat yet flushed expression as he folded his arms loosely at his chest, "Why do you gotta go there for, huh?"_

 _They really didn't have time to be talking about this, the others would noticed she was missing anytime now and would know something was up, "I'll explain everything later, I promise, but there is something important inside I need to get. Just wait a few minutes before heading up to the roof and remember to meet me on the 4th floor. We don't exactly have time as a luxury..."_

 _Apparently, what she needed from the office wasn't important enough to him (thankfully) as he grins at her, laughing in that peculiar way, "Shishishi! Alright, since you did say you'd help me get back Zoro's sword. I'll meet you there, Arely!"_

 _"Arlana, you brat, it's Arlana!"_

She was booking it as fast as she could through the base, ignoring the looks and shouts and whispers and- oh God, it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. It was nearly painful, each lungful of air was burning and her head was spinning. Of course, Arlana was terrified because she didn't know what was going to happen next (and the unknown, she knows from experience, is quite scary). Up until a few weeks ago, she had been living a very normal life. Arlana had a couple of good friends she would spent time with outside of work, her job was okay (well...not the best paying job but it's still better than no income), she had a quiet little apartment outside of the city.

And she had her family.

 _I never got to tell them goodbye even..._

Arlana feels the bitter heaviness of regret settling into her stomach suddenly and she barely feels her fingers digging into her palms.

Thankfully, the 6th floor was practically empty though with everyone's reaction from the previous floors, it probably wouldn't be for much longer. She was so close and yet, the doors felt so far away. Would she even get there in time before Luffy got to the roof? No, there was no time to worry about that, she just had to put her focus into getting to the-

"Arlana?"

Hilm looked utterly confused and a bit concerned as she rounded the corner, the large doors to the office just in sight. She realized that she probably looked like an utter mess, being tied up for 3 days with little food or sleep didn't help anyone, but having to run through and up several floors probably didn't help her out either. Her hair was partly up in her bun, loose hairs dangling down and around her face and shoulders, clothes dishevelled and dirty. Her face flushed and slick with sweat as her eyes stared up at him with the reminiscence of panic from earlier. Yes, she definitely didn't look all to well right now, "H-Hilm...?" Wasn't he suppose to be up on the roof helping with the project? What was he doing on this floor?

Where was Chlothar?

He didn't move from his spot in the middle of the hallway, simply staring at her. Somewhere in the back of her mind though, she felt as though something was off with him. He looked tired, more so than usual, "What's going on? Why are you-?"

"Hilm, please!" She quickly interjects and there is no hiding the sounds of panic from her own, the look of desperation in her eyes because he was one of the few people she didn't want to run into at the moment, "I have to get to the office. I'll explain everything later but I don't have much time." His brows furrowed a little and Arlana knew that had perked up his interest.

"Why?" He asks, still unmoving which frustrated her a bit. Why couldn't he trust her?

 _Why can't you trust them?_

"Hilm, I-"

"Arlana." He speaks clearly and the only blessing in this encounter is the fact she has a moment to catch her breath. The other Marines would no doubt be on their way soon and she had neither the skill nor energy to push past them at this point, "Ever since the first day we met, I could tell something was different about you from the others."

That gave her pause and a part of her was afraid of what he meant by that, "What...do you mean?"

"You aren't actually a Marine, are you?"

She felt her heart drop and her body stiffens, fear clenching tightly to her as his brows furrowed. Was that why he was in the hall, standing in the middle and blocking her path from the office? Her hands clenched tightly as her jaw sets, teeth gritting, "Hilm, please...there is a lot to explain that I don't have time for but...I'll explain everything to you and to Chlothar. Where is he even?"

There was a moment he tensed up but it only lasted a second. Hilm sighs at her, looking so tired, "I kinda figured it out with the way you acted, how you couldn't keep up with basic training. I want to be mad at you for not telling us but...I understand why. It still hurts though."

"To be fair, its that I didn't trust you but you have to understand that I couldn't exactly tell anyone that I was never a Marine to begin with." There's no point in hiding it now if he's figured it out but as reasonable as it was to her, it still hurt she kept such a big secret from them, "I was planning on leaving...but I had nothing on me...so when I was caught sneaking around, the first thing that came to mind was to pretend I was a Marine. I just...I was scared..." Was now really the time to be having this conversation though? She could already hear the commotion going on up the roof (which meant she had even less time to find those documents) and the sounds of shouting going on outside. They probably figured out she escaped from the execution yard but she couldn't will herself to move away from Hilm, "There was no other motive than to survive...I don't have a home here."

 _Because mine is miles away..._

"...You thought we would rat you out if you told us the truth?"

"Well..." It sounded like a bad thing on her part the way he worded it but truthfully, she didn't think they would tell anyone that, "No...I know you would never do that..."

"Is there anything else I should know that you've told us?"

That hurt more than she thought it would, "Please, not now."

"No, you're right." He shakes his head a bit, "I just wish I knew why."

There was no other reason she never told them then it simply being out of fear. It was safer for Arlana to not risk revealing who she really was. There was nothing more she wanted than to come clean to them but without a doubt, Arlana knew she would have landed herself in hot water. That's why she chose to tell Zoro everything, because she knew he wouldn't tell anyone for any reason. But did she have that little trust in the people who called her their friend?

"I have no good reason, Hilm...I'm sorry...I'm a pretty lousy friend, aren't I?"

It was too late to get the documents now, Luffy would be heading to the 4th floor with hopefully the key in hand. She still had to fulfill her end of the agreement, even if her purpose in getting Luffy's help had failed. She doesn't wait for Hilm's answer before turning to leave, hearing her name being called out as she rushed through the halls.

 _This is what happens when I don't play by the rules, isn't it?_

Maybe if she listened to what she had been told, she wouldn't of been in this situation. Arlana doubts that neither of the twins or Shio and the kitchen crew would remain her friends after this. Maybe if she listened, she could have still found a way to get back home while still maintaining the one thing that kept her sane in this whole messed up situation.

Instead, she was back to square one with even less than what she had to begin with.

* * *

Arlana couldn't say she was surprised to find Helmeppo nearly unconscious whilst being dragged around by Luffy. That experience would probably knock just about anyone out.

Just as she promised though, the former Marine guided him through the twists and turns of the hallways, avoiding the patrolmen most likely searching for her. Once they got to the room, she took the key from Helmeppo and unlocked the door, "Shishishi, thanks a lot for the help! We got here in no time."

"I told you I knew where the room was." She grumbles as she steps into the room, looking around with a frown, "Huh, why does this place seem familiar?"

"Hey, which one is Zoro's sword?" Arlana looks over to see three katana-styled weapons resting against a wall near an elegant chair. While two of them seemed rather plain, the ones in the black scabbards , it was the white one resting in the middle that drew the most attention. It wasn't anything fancy either, the scabbards was a simple white color with no design and the hilt above the circular hand-guard had a diamond design running along the front and back from the wrapping's around the hilt. And while Arlana couldn't see what the blade looked like, there was no doubt in her mind that this was a magnificent sword.

 _Wait, isn't this..._

"Wado Ichimoji..."

"Huh?" Luffy asked as he turned to look at her. She scowls a bit as she turns to head out the door.

"Nevermind, just grab all three and let's head back outside. No doubt they know I'm gone by now so they'll be looking for the both of us."

The boy laughs as he grabs a cloth from the bed to tie the swords to his back, "Zoro has no choice now than to become part of my crew! Thanks a lot for the help, Arely!"

"It's- Oh, fucking forget it..."

They race through the hallways to get back to the execution yard, taking the exit through the kitchen which thankfully, no one was in. As they rounded the corner to enter the yard, they were greeted with the sight of Zoro and a pink haired boy fearfully looking down the barrels of the guns a line of Marines held a few feet away. A cold sweat broke though Arlana as she pauses momentarily at the sight, "Zoro!"

"Coby!" Luffy doesn't stop running for his friend and she could feel her own feet booking it towards the two as everything fell into slow motion. The aiming of their rifles, the way they two flinched and turned their head to face away from their inevitable demise, Luffy just jumping in front of them with his arms spread wide to shield the two as bullets flew at them. Even Arlana, for some reason beyond her, stood in-between the two and Luffy but she shuts her eyes at the last second.

 _I never got to tell you something very important, my dear brother..._

 _"Come play catch with me, sis!"_

 _Pim...I'm-_

Arlana waits for the impact of bullets or even just the feeling of warm blood splashing onto her as the bullet's tore through Luffy's body but...it never came and instead, a tense silence filled the yard. Slowly, the woman opens her eyes and yelps as she sees the unnatural way Luffy's body stretches from the impact of the bullets, unable to break through his skin. They fly back towards the Marines who shot at them at surprising speeds as the boy does nothing more than laugh at their efforts to kill them, "It's no use!"

"What the actual-?!"

"What kind of human are you?!" Zoro spits out of anger and shock while the boy laying on the ground just tears up out of relief they were live.

Arlana just feels like she's having a heart attack.

 _After this, I'm bloody well taking a Goddamn vacation!_

Luffy turns around to grin at the fuming swordsman, "I'm the one who will become the Pirate King!"

With a sigh, Arlana stands up and brushes herself off as Luffy gleefully shows Zoro he managed to retrieve his swords, "Hey kid, you okay?"

"I thought I was gonna die..."

"Heh, you and me both, kid..." She helps him up and looks him over, he certainly seemed like a small kid. How and why he was following Luffy around was a mystery, "Just stay back for now, okay?" He stares up at her in confusion and it dawns on her that he doesn't know she's not a Marine, the sight of someone like her helping out Luffy must be confusing to him, "I'll uh...explain everything later when we aren't going to die."

"Oh, r-right..."

She turns her attention back to Luffy conversing with Zoro, easily convincing him to join his crew one he points out the only two options the man has. Either stay and follow their orders which would lead to his death or accept the position on Luffy's crew in hopes (more like confirmation) of survival. It wasn't a hard choice since either way, the Government and Marines would view Zoro in a negative light after this whole ordeal was over. Arlana smiles a bit, feeling relieved that the swordsman had that fire back in him that felt as though was missing during his nights tied to that damn post. Even though she wasn't certain if they were going to make it or not, she felt a sense of relief melt part of her tension away.

 _But what am I gonna do after all this is over?_

As Luffy goes to unite Zoro, however, the Marines seem to snap back to attention to the situation and some withdraw their swords to charge straight towards them, "Ah shit!"

"Hurry up and untie me!"

"Ugh, these knots are too tight..." Did this idiot not realize how much danger they were in? While it seemed the blunt force of the bullets were going to be useless against him, she was certain the sharp edge of a blade would null whatever sort of elastic properties Luffy had displayed. Coby hurries over to try and untie Zoro's other arm, both boys frantically trying to undo the tight knots around the swordsman's arms. Arlana looks to the katanas discarded next to Luffy and has a bright idea.

She quickly picks up one of the swords, surprised by how heavy it felt in her hands and wondered how on earth Zoro manages to wield one in his _mouth_. And he called her idea ridiculous, "Guys, stand back!" She unsheathes one of the black scabbard weapons and has to use two hands to swing up under one of the posts, cutting through the rope like it was butter. She didn't want to end up hurting Zoro so she thought that cutting the rope under the post was a safer bet. And it had been good timing too.

Zoro immediately grabs the sword from Arlana, ripping it from her hands which causes her to tumble to the dirt. In a matter of seconds, there's a sharp rings of steel that cuts through the tense air and the clashing of swords before...silence. As her heart hammered hard hard against her chest, she flips around to see him holding back eight men with a solid stance. Arlana couldn't help but to feel amazed by the sheer strength he possessed and after having been starved for nearly three weeks. His aura was as terrifying as it was awe-inspiring, "You move...and I'll kill you..."

That was definitely no idle threat either, they all knew that.

 _How is he speaking so clearly with a sword in his mouth? He must have very good- NO, DON'T BE THINKING OF THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!_

His steady and harsh gaze turns to Luffy standing in front of him and Arlana feels like she's witnessing history in the making, "I already told you I'd become a pirate...either way, after this incident with the Marines, I'll be seen as an outlaw too." He doesn't sound like he regrets his choices, even though it meant his life is going to change quite a bit as the result, "But hear this, I have a dream to achieve! I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not. My name might become infamous...but it's gonna shake the heavens!"

 _"You just have to believe in what you're doing and remember the reason why you're going through with this..."_

He really does hold strong to his convictions, believing in what might seem impossible to some and not caring what other might say about him. He doesn't fear his path and instead, faces it head on. But that was what probably scared her most about him...because in death, he'll show no fear.

Even if it meant losing that dream forever.

"If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, you'll have to cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

"Zoro!" Okay, that might be taking it a bit far but at least Luffy only laughs off the threat.

"The world's greatest swordsman? That's great! And it's fitting since your new Captain is gonna be the King of Pirates. If you can't accomplish something that small than it would make me look bad!"

She really doesn't get these people, even as Zoro grins at what sounds like an insult to her, "Well said!"

It was then she finally took notice of the large man standing off a few feet away behind them as his voice booms angrily across the way, "What are you guys standing around for? Hurry up and finish them off!"

She's never seen someone to frightening, like something out of Frankenstein. His lower jaw was made of chunky metal with the marine logo etched onto the chin, bronzed skin stretched over thick cords of muscle but the most scary thing about him was the large axe that seemed to sloppily replace his forearm. Where the elbow was, a portion of the handle stuck out further, enough room to grab hold of and Arlana could easily picture how powerful his swings could be if he decided to use it to increase the might of his attacks.

This was Captain Axe-Hand Morgan.

 _So it really wasn't just a name, he does have a hand for an axe!_

It now made her realize why the Marines were so afraid of this guy.

"Zoro, Arely! Duck!"

She didn't get much of a chance to actually duck herself but she's thankful Zoro pushed her down instead, she had been frozen in fear at the sight of Morgan that she didn't think she would of been able to do so herself. Luffy had reared back his leg and whips it forward, foot flying over their heads as his shin makes contact with the Marines to send them tumbling away from the four of them, "Gum-Gum Whip!"

"Wow, incredible!" Coby doesn't seem very surprised by Luffy's feet- I mean feat, which probably meant he's seen him in action already.

"What in the devil are you?" Arlana grumbles as she stands up with Zoro who takes his sword out of his mouth, obvious curious of the shame question as well.

"I am a Rubber-Man!" He grins, lifting his leg as if to prove a point. As dumb as it sounded, it certainly gave the Marines a cause for fear. Not only someone who had some sort of bizarre ability no one has ever seen before but to top it off, they had the Demon of East Blue in their mist as well.

"A Rubber-Man?!"

"Captain, we can't kill these two!"

"They're too strong..."

"And the Pirate Hunter at the same time!"

These two were a picture of badassary if Arlana ever saw one.

However, the shining moment would be halted by the commands of a certain individual that scared them more than Luffy or Zoro could ever, "This is an order...all you cowards who were whining just now...get a gun and shoot yourselves."

"Wh...What?" Arlana gasps as she scrambles to her feet, seeing the paling faces around the man and the raw fear in their eyes as their hands shook. Were they really going to kill themselves just because he told them to? What was the point in becoming a defender for people if they were just going to throw away their lives for some greedy bastard?

 _What are you afraid of?_

Arlana was rooted to the spot, her legs shook as she watched many of them begin to lift their guns up. They were really going to die? She...she couldn't. But why? There were many faces she recognized, including one that made her heart stop. Chlothar never looked so scared in his life and Arlana has never been so terrified either. She was going to lose a friend by some asshole's order because he spoke out of recognition that there was a stronger power at play right now.

 _What ends up being more important to you?_

She can't find her voice, it was held back by a lump that couldn't clear away.

"I don't need useless soldiers! That's an order!"

 _Your life?_

"Arlana, wait!" Zoro calls out as she begins to run past the fallen Marines, just missing the back of her shirt and stumbles forward. Her eyes stung and her mind was racing, she wasn't thinking about what she was doing or what was going to happen to her. Arlana was not going to lose any of them, she wouldn't be able to bear that pain. Even Luffy seemed shocked by her sudden action and Coby cried out for her to stop because he too knew what might happen to her if she interfered with Morgan.

He was going to kill her, without a doubt.

 _Your dream?_

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Arlana suddenly sprung forth to tackle the closest Marine to her, which just so happened to be Hilm's brother, as she cried out for them to stop, "ENOUGH!" The gun flew out of his hands and everyone seemed to snap back into focus though the barrels were still trained on their temples. Arlana reels back her hand to slap him hard on the side of the face, gripping onto the front of his shirt with a shaking hand. No one moved or spoke a word, surprised by her actions as she straddled Chlothar's chest, her own rising heavily in panting breaths, "You...you damn jerk. Scaring me like that..."

"A-Arla?"

She lifts her head up to glare at his stunned expression, tears running down her cheeks as she spoke heatedly through gritted teeth, "What the hell were you thinking? Why would you do something so stupid? You aren't some damn coward!" Of course, he had no answer to that. None of them did but she still understood their reasons. It didn't make it right. She finally turns her look up towards the one responsible, the one who was glaring down at her with a hand clenched tight in rage, "Your dreams...your purpose...do those mean nothing to you people? Why would you throw away your lives to someone like him?"

"Why you little-!"

Arlana stands up, feeling her fears fading in the face of the force that dared tried to take away the people she scared about, "If you think, for one second, I would have stood by while I watched you murder your own men out of prideful arrogance...you're nothing but a coward who's not fit to lead anyone. You're nothing but a disgrace." She felt an odd calmness, even though she knew she should be terrified about what she told him. It felt as though someone was soothing the nerves that flared under her skin. Arlana looks around, everyone was still and staring, "Someone once told me...that people will freeze up because they fear the inevitable. Wasn't that why you people became Marines? So others would be able to live in freedom without that fear? You fight because you can despite those fears, you give hope to those who can't do that."

 _Your purpose?_

Even as the man pushed away past people to get towards her, she felt strong. Death was the furthest thing from her mind.

Especially since she knew Luffy wasn't just going to stand around and watch her get creamed.

Morgan was stopped as Luffy suddenly rushed towards him and threw a swing at him, having to guard against the attack. Arlana looks down at Chlothar who had propped himself up onto his elbows, she could see the guilty look in his eyes as she holds out a hand to help him up, "...Next time you do something like that, I'll kill you myself..."

"Ha, yeah. Sorry about that, Princess..." He blinks, realizing an important detail, "Wait, what are you doing? What's going on?"

"Huh, you haven't heard?" Arlana grins, "We're gonna take down Axe-Hand Morgan."

 _What is worth risking everything for, in the end?_

* * *

 **Alright so I know it's been a long time since the last chapter but I unfortunately had several health problems that happened...several times in a row. 2019 better pick up soon because my God, I'm still hacking and sniffling as I'm typing this (so sorry if this chapter isn't very good, my head is still stuffed but I'm anxious that its been a long time). Also, I recently got into "That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime" and I finished catching up on both the anime and manga. I quite enjoy it! I also finished watching "Goblin Slayer" and damn, it felt so inspirational.**

 **Thank you to everyone so far for their support for this story and hopefully, I don't have any more issues with getting bloody well sick! I've also been thinking of, perhaps (I just don't know where) I could start posting up snippets (short stories) from my own original story that I've been working on for a bit under 20 years (I began it when I was 7 and it's evolved a lot since then). If you enjoy stories of good old fantasy (you know, dragons and kingdoms and other worldly stuff happening) then let me know and also maybe suggest a good place to post up my original content! I might even give small introductions in the A/N about some of the more key (and my utter favorite) characters...i-if you guys want that is...**

 **Fun Fact: My youngest brother (I have 2) is named Morgan. As well, Axe-Hand and I share the same birthday (April 13th)...unfortunately.**

 **Another Fun Fact: There is no clear difference between a "sheath" and a "scabbard" though (through what I've read) people tend to either agree a sheath is for smaller bladed weapons while scabbards are for larger bladed weapons. Just as commonly, people use sheath as an umbrella term and that a scabbard is meant for bladed weapons, just like a holster is for guns.**

 **With much love,**

 **K.B.**


	12. My Choice

_"Miracles only happen to those who never give up."_

 **Ivankov Emporio**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 12: My Choice  
The Shells Town Arc (January 19th)_

There was no denying the fact that Monkey D. Luffy was a strong fighter.

No one dared to step in-between the Captain of the 153rd Branch and the boy with the straw hat, Morgan being nearly twice his height and even more his weight. And yet, the larger man was being knocked around as if it were nothing which, if the evidence wasn't literally in front of their faces, was a fact.

Arlana lets out a low whistle at a particularly nasty swing from Luffy, sending Morgan stumbling backwards, "Man, I'm glad I'm not on his bad side."

"Tell me about it..." Chlothar grimaces and Arlana has a moment of concern, thinking he had been hurt before hand but doesn't see anything visibly wrong with him, "Hey, Princess-?"

"Again, don't call me that..."

"What exactly is going on?" He asks, eyebrow raised and she curses silently to herself. It's useless to try and explain everything to him, about where she came from or why she ended up in trouble. Without the documents currently tucked away in the office, there's no proof to her word other than that - her own word. If only she had enough time to snag them while she could-

 _Wait, who am I kidding? Now is the perfect time to go grab those documents!_

She begins to turn around to run back inside the base but pauses midway to stumble a bit over her own feet. It was weird to her, that her legs had decided now was the best time to turn into jello. Though it was unsurprising considering the past few days and now many times she had to run today. Her body was starting to reach it's limit and she didn't know how much longer she had before everything finally gave out, "Ugh..."

For the briefest moment, an roar of panic surged through at the thought of...something...but it quieted down too quickly for her to know the reason why.

A strong grip on her upper arm stops her from having to take in a mouthful of dirt, yanking her up to her feet and holder her close to their side, "Hey, you okay?" Chlothar asks, she could tell without looking at him he was concerned and it was touching he still felt that way despite her apparent betrayal to the Marines, "Maybe you should take a-"

"I can't, gotta get those documents..."

"Documents?"

Arlana nods, immediately regretting that as everything began to spin. She presses her hand to the side of her head for a moment to calm it down before continuing, "Captain Morgan has been stealing funds from the people of Shells Town to fund that stupid project of his..."

This apparently caught the ear of a few others nearby who reacted with either mild shock or disgust, "What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw several documents that had a series of mathematics set out showing that he has been taking tax money to help pay for the stone for the statue. I double checked the numbers with the tax forms as well as the...contributions...it all adds up if you check."

"And are you sure about this?"

The voice directly behind them had caused her to stiffen a bit, still being clutched to Chlothar's side. They turn to see a man, closer to her age than her friend's, with a dark tan and even darker hair. He seemed to be unfazed by everything going on, the chaos playing in the background as the fight continued on, holding a strong air of authority that made her want to shrink back. But he stood there, silently, waiting for her answer in quiet demand, "I...Yes, I'm completely sure. I saw it with my own eyes and besides, I think what happened a few minutes ago is solid enough proof of how unfit he is to lead."

She gestures over to where the fight was brewing, as Morgan swings at Luffy who simply jumps over the attack and instead, easily slicing the metal fence nearby in two. Was this what this world was like? Because all this wasn't normal, nothing like her normal, and it took great effort not to freak out yet again. Arlana kept having to rationalize things in her mind in order to keep calm about everything. She was never good with stress to begin with, "And how did you come about this information?"

Arlana presses her lips together in a thin line as her brow begins to sweat, "I-I uh..." Regardless of the current situation - the fact that the Captain had betrayed the people of Shells Town and the Marine core, not to mention the attempt to indirectly murder his men out of pride for his power - she knew that there would only be more trouble if she spoke the truth. She broke into a Marine base and posed as one of them, snuck into an area she shouldn't have been in and riffled through documents not meant for her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to tell the truth, despite the hardening cold stare coming from the man.

But Chlothar, bless his soul, came to her rescue, "Does it really matter right now? We can ask questions later but if what she's saying is true..."

The man seems to consider that for a moment before settling with a sigh, "Axe-Hand Morgan will most likely be released from his position after this whole mess is over. The Marines were well aware of the funds he was gaining from contributions but the fact he had been stealing tax money as well opens up a whole bigger world of problems."

Because that was the money meant for the Government and stealing from them, when one was in an authoritative position and regardless of what world she came from, was always a bad move.

"You mean he might be imprisoned?"

"There's no doubt about it..." Chlothar frowns as Morgan was knocked flat onto his back, "But what will happen to this branch now?"

That's true, there were going to be big changes to how things run in Shells Town. Who was going to be in-charge with Morgan out of the picture? What about the Marines already stationed here, will they have to move to another branch? A lot of them, she knew, loved the quiet little town. It was like a home for them and even though the Captain had a bad reputation among the people, plenty of the other guys were well loved by the townsfolk. And of course Chlothar would be one of the few who were most concerned with relocation because it wouldn't guarantee that he would end up in the same place as Hilm.

 _The future is cloudy and everyone is worried for more than one reason..._

"STOP!" Everyone's attention was diverted to the one person they had forgotten about, holding a gun to the head of the young boy who had accompanied Luffy. Poor kid was shaking, sweat running down his skin and standing stiff as a board, a determined yet fearful look set on his baby face. Luffy simply glances over for a brief moment before slugging Morgan across the face once more, "You idiot, I told you to wait!" Coby apparently wasn't the only one panicking, Helmeppo certainly wasn't holding his gun very steady. That's what probably scared Arlana the most, it's like watching an predator being back into a corner and threatened.

"You damn Olive-head!" She snarls, ripping her arm out from Chlothar's grip, ignoring the cry of warning coming from him, but immediately stills when she hears the clicking of the gun.

"One false move and four-eyes gets it! If anyone moves, I'll shoot!" He grins, gleeful that he has the upper-hand. Luffy might be seemingly immune to bullets but that didn't mean the rest of them were and the cocky brat was using that to his advantage. The situation was just getting worse and if it had been anyone else at gun point, there might of been a better chance of getting out of this but the kid?

"Luffy!" And despite what was going on, despite the fact he was gonna die by the hands of a cowardly son, his voice spoke surprisingly proud and strong. There was a fire in his eyes that held his passion, a fire that wasn't going to die out, "I'm not afraid of death! You don't let them win because of me!"

 _This kid has balls..._

Of course, that only made Helmeppo panic more and as much as she wanted to run over there to punch him in the face, Arlana knew she wouldn't make it there in time before Helmeppo pulled the trigger. But Coby was in very capable hands that were currently clutching into tight fists, Luffy's wicked grin stretches his lips as his arm reels back and turns to face them, "You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of dying!"

Well...not entirely true but at least he had the guts to say it out loud.

"Hey, I told you not to move or I'll shoot!"

"Go ahead and shoot then!"

"Ugh, Luffy will you not- shit!" Her and Chlothar turn around just instead to see Morgan having risen to his feet just behind Luffy. Despite the fact he got his ass handed to him earlier, everyone was still afraid of the axe-wielding maniac, "Luffy, Morgan is-!"

"Gum Gum..."

"Luffy!" Arlana calls out, eyes wide as she watches the axe being raised above his head. Her body tugs forward, only to be stopped by Chlothar's tightening his grip and preventing her from doing anything stupid. Through the screaming in her mind, a quiet centre voiced their logic, that she shouldn't be worrying about this because she should know Luffy was capable of defending himself. How odd, that argument has played out so many - far too many - times for her that she's never noticed it until now. There should be no doubt, there should be faith, but the larger part of her didn't want anything bad to happen.

As her eyes close, unable to watch as the axe swings down with wicked speed, Arlana can still see _his_ familiar face smiling at her.

 _"You're the best, sis!"_

"Pistol!"

The tension was heavy in the air before...silence.

Arlana's eyes slowly open as she prepares herself for the worst, not for the gun to be knocked out of Helmeppo's hand as a rubbery fist collides with the front of his face or Morgan's stunned fall to the ground as swords flashed bright in the afternoon sun.

Luffy, alive and well as his arm sprang back towards him with a rubbery snap, was a very welcoming sight to see.

"The Captain lost!"

"Captain Morgan has been defeated!"

Luffy looks over at her which surprised her for a moment but she offered him a tired smile and a thumbs up in return. He might not have been able to help her get back the documents but he gave her the greatest help he could of ever given her. The fact that her friends at the 153rd Branch in Shells Town finally had what they longed for.

Freedom.

Arlana's voice was lost in the sing of cheers from dozens of men who threw their weapons down and hats up in the air, some cried in relief that their years of terror were over and they could finally breath a sigh of relief. Chlothar laugh is mixed with tears, forgetting the moment to squeeze her in a bear-hug that took her by surprise, "They did it! We're free from Morgan!"

"Asshole, I can't breath!"

"Ah, sorry, Princess!" He laughs, uncaring and she couldn't find it in her to be mad at him. She barely had any energy to begin with now that everything was finally over.

 _Man, I can't wait to have a good meal and a nice long-_

The sudden realization of what her earlier concerns had been came a little too late, Arlana whipping her head over just in time to see the swordsman stagger and sway before his body finally collapses to the ground. In the mist of all the action, the fact that Zoro had been without any food or water for weeks - and aggravating enough, the way a few of the more confident Marines would attack him when he had been defenceless - had completely escaped her up until now. It's surprising he had been able to move at all but that might have just been pure willpower and the adrenaline he had been running on.

And it seems like that had finished running it's course.

Luffy immediately sets into a panic as the woman pulls herself free from Chlothar's grasp, rushing over to the fallen fighter's side and rolling him over onto his back, grimacing at the blood and bruises still present.

"Ahh, Zoro! Don't die, stupid!"

"He's not gonna die, you dumbass, so stop yelling!" Arlana snaps, placing a hand on Zoro's neck and finding the steady pulse under her fingers comforting. She had been worried his body just decided to give out completely from all the strain from the past few weeks.

"Men!" As Luffy continues to fruitlessly wake up his new (and only) crewmate, Arlana looks over her shoulder to the man she had spoken with earlier. Were they going try to arrest them, even after they saved their hides? No, actually, she knew them well enough that they wouldn't be that dishonorable, "Take these two men into town and see that the swordsman is looked after. Others, secure Morgan and his son, have them locked up until we can contact HQ." His gaze then turns to her and she freezes, afraid of what was going to happen now that most people knew there was something up with her, "And someone take Mis. Durand to her quarters, I'm sure she's tired after everything."

"Yes, Commander Ripper!"

Luckily, the one to fetch her was Chlothar, gently lifting her up by her upper arm before looking at Luffy, "I can't thank you enough for helping out my friend."

"Huh?" Arlana blinks up at him and the way he smiles at the boy.

Luffy grins back at him as he chuckles, "She helped us out too!" Was all he said before jumping to his feet and hurries to catch up with the Marines who were currently taking Zoro into town, Coby following not too far behind and only a little shaken by everything. She wants to say something, anything, because she knows this was probably the last time she'd get to see any of them.

But her body feels too heavy as she's dragged back to the base, her head resting against the shoulder her arm was slung over and a jovial tone reaching her hears before her mind proceeds into the depths.

"You'll always be our friend, Princess..."

* * *

"Ugh, my head..."

Arlana doesn't remember when she fell asleep but she definitely felt different after she woke up. Not only did she feel well rested (even though her head still ached from the earlier stress), but she felt clean as well. She looks down at herself to see that her uniform had been replaced by a set of fresh street clothes - not the same ones she had been wearing when she first showed up, the white tank top and blue shorts were given to her because she had nothing else on her to wear - and her hair was loose from it's usual bun to hang down in damp loose waves.

She only took notice of her bedside guest when her stomach growled and a familiar deep chuckle sounded from beside her, spooking her as she quickly turns to see Shio sitting in a chair next to her bunk, "Well, I think you might be a bit hungry after not eating for quite a few days."

"Shio!" Arlana was utterly relieved to see him, even if his complexion was still a bit on the sickly side. She had been worried since the storm that swept over the town but even his health was a blessed today, "You're okay!"

"Of course I am! You thought a little cold was gonna do me in?"

"Well, you're like what? 1,000 years- ouch!" Her hands flew to the aching spot on top of her head where his knuckles knocked on, it already felt tender, "What the hell, old man?!"

He only laughs, good-natured as ever, "Its good to see you're alright!" He hands her a plate of warm food that made her stomach ache, realizing how hungry she was. Arlana wastes no time digging in, "I was worried, you know..."

There's a tone in his voice that she couldn't quite pick out but it still made the lump in her throat larger, she feels guilty for everything.

Arlana pauses, lowering her fork as she looks at the steaming food settled on her lap, "...Shio, I lied about being a Marine..." She admits, regretfully because she knows she can't live this life anymore. Not only because they would no doubt start asking her questions that she had no answers for about everything that happened but Arlana felt as though living in Shells Town was keeping her from getting back home. She ended up getting attached to everyone here and settling into this life without really realizing it, simply trying to kill that empty pain in her heart that longed for her family.

Because they reminded her very much of her family.

Shio sits back in the chair, it creaks gently under his weight as he lets out a small breath, pulling out a toothpick to stick in-between his lips, "I can't say that I'm terribly surprised by that considering everything." Even though he didn't sound like he was accusing her of anything bad, it hurt to hear him say that. Her fingers grasp tighter on her utensil as she bites her lip, it only confirmed her fears that her happy little time in town was coming to an end, "What I don't understand is why you never said anything."

"Be-Because..." There was so many things she could say to soften the blow, to continue the story that she had hoped to live in just a little longer...but then the image of Helm and the ( _pained, confused, concerned_ ) look in his eyes comes to mind and Arlana doesn't think she could take much more of this. Her head sinks as she stares at her hands, Shio silently waiting for her answer, "I was scared, Shio. I was scared because I was in a place I didn't know, told I would be killed when I was caught...I lied and continued to lie out of fear, first of my life then out of desperation to just not be alone." Her throat is starting to tighten but she pushes past it to continue on, "I don't know how or why I came to this town but I did what I thought, at the time, was the right thing. I should have just left, I shouldn't have did what I did and I'm...I'm so sorry." There's a humourless huff of a laugh, "I'm a pretty lousy Marine, aren't I?"

It's not as if being a Marine (good or not) meant anything to her and she's not sure why she made such a joke but it didn't matter in the end. Arlana was going back to square one, being all alone in a world she didn't understand and completely lost.

But what she didn't expect, as she hears the creaking of the chair and a quiet grunt from Shio as he begins to move, was the firm but warm embrace as the old man pulls her forward in an awkward hug. Arlana is stunned, hands frozen in the air as eyes widen, the sting of tears already springing up, "I...B-But-?"

"I think we had a talk about this earlier," He cuts her off, a sigh in his tone, "About how that's not true. But regardless of whether or not you're actually a Marine, that doesn't change the fact you are a brave young woman." Why was he being so reassuring to her? It didn't make much sense but it was still something she really needed to hear before all her self-loathing got to her. A tight feeling in her chest constricts her throat as he continues on, "Your intentions are, by a stretch, understandable and I'm sure Commander Ripper will still keep you on if you choose to be. It won't be easy but...you have people here who will always care about you."

 _"You'll always be our friend, Princess..."_

Arlana knew that and that's why everything probably hurt even more.

But that was a funny idea, staying in Shells Town to be something she never thought of in her life. It'd be safe, safer than travelling around in the world with no clue of where to go, but would she be able to find answers by staying? What if something bad happened if she left? There were a lot of things going through her mind at the moment but right now, all she could think of was how grateful she was as she cries into the old chef's shoulder.

Arlana had a big choice to make.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the docks, despite having never been outside the walls of the Branch but new times meant new experiences...even if it felt a little intimidating.

Arlana had been allowed to take her belongings but had to part ways with her uniform, something she wasn't too upset about considering there wouldn't be much use for it. Of course, that didn't stop her from squirrelling away the hat and scarf beforehand. The clothes she wore when she first arrived were stuffed into the sturdy brown shoulder pack along with a book Hilm let her borrow - now to never be returned - and the earnings she made during her stay. That had been a surprise, including the small bag of food the kitchen staff had given her before the woman left through the back gates to the docks.

The lighter still sitting heavy in her pants pocket.

It was a shame though that she didn't get a chance to tell Luffy or Zoro goodbye, though the swordsman had passed out after the fight. She hoped he was doing okay and will be okay with Luffy.

 _What am I talking about? Of course he'll be fine..._

After all, they had a whole journey ahead of them that was yet to fully be told.

"Oi, Arely!" The voice caught her off guard but there was only one person she knew of that called her by such a name, it wasn't hard to miss Luffy standing beside a small boat in his bright red vest. Zoro also seemed much better, if still a bit bruised, offering her a small smile as she waves back at them, "I was wondering where you were off to!"

"I was just saying my goodbyes, that's all. You guys gonna head off to?"

"Well duh," Luffy laughs, "We've been waiting for your, after all!"

Arlana falters at that, blinking at him as though he might have said something else but judging from the look Zoro had on his face, he was also waiting for her response, "Wait, you guys were waiting for me?" Why on earth would he? Sure, they helped each other out back at the base but its not like they owed each other any favors, "But why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Cause we're friends, aren't we?" He says it like its the most obvious thing in the world but that didn't clear up anything. As kind as it was, she didn't think they did anything that would make them friends, "And I want my friends to join me on this adventure."

Arlana looks over to Zoro who shrugs, leaning off the post he had been sitting on before starting to climb into the boat, "He asked about you and I may have said something about you trying to get back home. But that's not important right now, we better hurry before the Marines change their minds about letting us go."

But she stayed rooted to the spot on the docks, mulling everything over. As much as he was acting like he wasn't trying to do anything, Arlana knew the swordsman was trying to help, knowing the kind of journey they'd go on and that she would more likely return home than if she chose to stay at the base or went off by herself. It'd be dangerous, of course, but she wouldn't be alone. Something she has confessed to him several times during those nights.

 _Why do you continue to try and help me?_

The ex-Marine frowns inside as Luffy climbs aboard his small boat that bobbed gently in the waters, "Come on and join us, it'll be fun!"

 _"It'll be an adventure, Sis!"_

With a smile, Arlana looks up at the two, she's made her choice, "Alright then, if you think so then I don't see why not."

Luffy, her new Captain, cheers as she clambers on inside the boat. There a feeling of homesickness washing over her, knowing that she was leaving behind the friends she made in Shells Town. Her only wish, as they began to set sail on the vast open sea, was that she had a chance to tell them how grateful she was for everything they've done for her.

"L-Luffy!"

Three heads turn back to the docks to see Coby standing there, huffing and panting away after having ran for the boat before it disappeared from sight, "Coby!"

The boy stands straight and with a surprising strong stance, salutes them as a sign of farewell, "Thank you very much! I'll never forget you for the rest of my life!"

What was more shocking was, unnoticed by the boy, the Marines of Shells Town stood silently behind him and saluted with him as well. Arlana could see Hilm, Chlothar, Shio, and everyone else she had come to know and love. They weren't only thanking Luffy for what he's done for them.

They were there to tell her the one thing she didn't get a chance to say back there.

"Arlana! You take care now, you hear!"

"We'll see you again someday!"

"We'll miss you, Princess!"

"Please stop embarrassing her, brother..."

She tears up a bit, smiling as she watches them shrink smaller and smaller into the distance, "Thank you guys for everything! I'll never forget any of you, I promise!"

The sun never felt so brighter after that.

* * *

Shio has seen many people come and go at the 153rd Branch, for one reason or another.

Whether in death or in absence, he was no stranger in having to part ways with those who have come to work for them over his many long years stationed in the quiet town. Arlana wasn't the first, she certainly wasn't going to be the last, but she is probably going to be the one he remembers the most in the end.

 _"You fight because you can despite those fears, you give hope to those who can't do that..."_

Despite everything, no matter what she said to him, he still believed what he told her after she woke up. It was sad to see such a potential Marine leave them after they were finally freed from Morgan's tyranny but he knew that her place was far beyond this place. Shio trusted that she was going to make the right choices in the end.

"You were a good kid, Mis. Durand..."

And she'll be able to reunite with her family, like she always dreamed of.

* * *

 **AND THUS MARKS THE END OF THE SHELLS TOWN ARC**

 **Again, thank you everyone who read this far. Even if you don't review or anything like that, I still appreciate it. Even if this story makes just one person happy to read, that's all I want for in this. I began writing as a way to help me deal with my problems that I had no one to turn to, it was my escape. And while things have gotten better now as an adult, I know I'm not alone in that feeling.**

 **Because one day, I wish to become an author, to have my story I've spent so long writing to be read by others in hopes that they too can find that place of peace within.**

 **Thank you,  
K.B.**


	13. Oranges Aren't Tangerines

_"You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength..."_

 **Iroh**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 13: Oranges Aren't Tangerines  
The Orange Town Arc (January 21st)_

"Luffy, I swear to God, I'll chuck you overboard if you don't _cease your damn whining!_ "

"But Arely, I'm hungry..."

"And stop calling me Arely!"

"...Also you talk very weird..."

The disgruntled woman shoots a dirty look over to their swordsman when she heard a _not so subtle_ snort from him, laying leisurely against the side of their boat which was currently drifting off who-knows where, the faint traces of amusement stretching his otherwise stoic face. That asshole, she'll chuck him overboard too!

Arlana was trying to divide some of the food they brought with them, trying to make sure that they didn't run out before they reached a place they could restock, since _one_ of them didn't want to do that and the _other_ would most likely eat everything within a matter of seconds.

 _Seriously, it's like looking after children!_

Luffy's stomach decides to chime into the discussion and she sighs, feeling a bit bad for snapping at him when she knew he needed to eat, "I know you're hungry but if you continue to delay me anymore then you won't be getting anything. And you! At least try and help keep him distracted until I'm finished!"

Arlana has never been out on the ocean before but it's not the first time she's been on a boat. She would go with her Uncles out to the lake down from where she lived to fish with them when she was younger, enjoying the quiet mornings and good campfire food they had once they would call it a day. She loved the feeling of the gentle waters quietly bobbing their small boat, soothing and calm, much like the memories it created for her. But now? Even though these waves mimicked the same, she knew they weren't. There was a sense of vastness being out on the open sea with nothing insight but deep blue, it was both terrifying and thrilling. Mostly it was terrifying.

 _I know how to swim but in the ocean might be a whole other story..._

The day after they had set out, Zoro and Arlana spent the better part of the day asleep under the warm sun and cool breeze. Whilst they both had plenty of rest back in Shells Town, the whole experience had still left them feeling exhausted (Zoro especially, it seemed). Luffy, luckily, decided not go scrounging around their belongings for a snack and opted to wait instead for one of them wake up before asking for some food. Arlana found it nice that he was considerate enough to not steal from them despite the fact it meant he went without eating for a whole day.

They had no idea where they were or where they were going though so it made it a bit difficult to feed his bottomless pit of a stomach, they were going to need more funds just to keep him fed.

"So where exactly are we heading to?" Arlana finally asks, handing Luffy over his portion before getting up to give Zoro his. She had given herself less food than the boys since they both seemed to need more than herself. Not that she wasn't famished but judging from their appearances, they just seemed like the kind of people who required more energy. After having trained at the 153rd Branch though, Arlana has noticed an increase in her appetite among other things. Logically, it didn't make much sense to her but she's guessing that physic in this world didn't run the same as in her world and that her body is adjusting accordingly.

 _Still, even Shio commented on how much different I seemed after just 2 weeks..._

Zoro gives a casual shrug of his shoulders as Luffy stuffs his face with all the manners of...well, a monkey, "Honestly? Not a clue."

"Same, I have no idea where we're heading!"

 _I think I made the wrong choice joining these two idiots..._

"Seriously?" She leans against the side of the boat, keeping an eye on Luffy to make sure he doesn't try to steal her food (she's not blind to his sidelong glances at her lunch), "It's pretty ridiculous _neither_ of you have navigational skills."

"Drifting has worked out pretty well for me." At least someone wasn't bothered by the fact they had no idea where they were going, "And what about Zoro? He's suppose to be some sort of _terror of the sea_ , hunting down pirates and whatnot."

"I don't remember calling myself that..." He grunts, frowning a bit in Luffy's direction. To be fair to others, Zoro has been rumored to be pretty brutal in a fight and if what she saw in Shells Town was anything to go by then it wouldn't be hard to believe people would be _that_ scared of him, "I left to the seas in search of a man but now I can't find my way back to my village. I made the best of things, began hunting pirates in the area because I had to earn money somehow."

"...Oh, so you're lost."

Arlana nods sagely, arms folded under her chest, "Definitely sounds like it..."

"Shut up, you two are the ones who are lost!"

 _He's being defensive again, first his hair and now his sense of direction!_

Arlana wasn't necessarily good with directions either, or at least ones that were verbal. She could read written directions fairly well or even a map if she had a compass but if someone told her where to go, she'd most likely end up turning the wrong way at some point without realizing it. But unlike their green haired fella, Arlana could at least admit when she was lost and didn't know where to go.

"Anyways, who's ever heard of a pirate that doesn't know how to navigate?" He points out, cheek propped on a fist whist settling back into his usual annoyed expression, "How do you expect to go to the Grand Line like this? We've got to recruit a navigator as soon as possible."

"What about Arely?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I've never been outside the walls of the Branch until a few days ago." She frowns a bit, "Not to mention we don't have a map or a compass to use either so even if I did have navigational skills, we'd still not know how far the next island would be."

Luffy seemed surprised when she mentioned she's never been out of the Branch, staring at her for a moment as a small frown tugs at his lips, "Huh? You've never been out to sea before?"

Zoro and Arlana looked at each other, a silent conversation held between the two that their Captain was out of the loop of. Her being from a different world was a hard subject to simply tell someone because sounded crazy, even for this world. As nice as Luffy is to her, even to go as far as to call her his friend (she still doesn't get why), it's not something she can trust him with just yet. The only reason she came clean with Zoro so easily was because he saw her fall from the sky, he was the only one she had a chance with believing her.

But Luffy...?

"It's uh..." She begins, deciding that now wasn't the time to tell him, maybe once they were on better terms, "Complicated...perhaps another time, Luffy. I promise!"

Thankfully, he didn't pester her to tell him, pouting a bit at her instead, "Awe fine...but if we're gonna get a navigator, we're gonna need a chef too! Oh, and a musician!"

"Those can wait, idiot!" Zoro snaps.

 _At least he seems distracted by other things now..._

Arlana raises a brow at the boys who suddenly flop down on the floor of the boat with stomachs growling angrily, groaning, "I'm hungry..."

'I'm starving..."

She sighs at them before hearing something from above, the sounds of large wings flapping along the breeze. Shielding her eyes from the sun, Arlana peers up into the sky to spot a rather large bird flying above, squawking at them as it passed by. It's probably the biggest bird she's ever seen and she's pretty sure bird from her world were not that big. It didn't seem dangerous though, it wasn't trying to swoop down at them or anything.

 _It's a shame we couldn't use it to fly to the next island then, it would probably be quicker..._

"Hey look, a bird!"

"Looks tasty..."

And of course Luffy would say something like that.

"Too bad we can't catch it, looks like a pretty decent meal." Arlana lays down on the boat, figuring she would take a nap whilst it was calm.

A calm which lasted all but a few seconds when Luffy suddenly sat up with a grin, startling her a little, "Wait a second, that's a great idea!"

 _I...I was just kidding...you damn idiot!_

Did Luffy not realize they would have no way to cook it until they reached land?

Regardless, even Zoro perked up to watch Luffy grab hold of the horizontal post on the mast and stretched out his arms, asking him how exactly he planned on accomplishing such a feat. She still wasn't use to seeing something that bizarre, seeing skin stretch and arms thin out as if he really was made out of rubber. If her memory was correct, his skin still felt normal which was even stranger to her. This world worked in mysterious ways.

"Gum-Gum..."

"Hey, Luffy I really think that's-!"

"Rocket!"

Both she and Zoro watched as Luffy flung himself up into the sky, air whizzing around him as he flies up to the bird currently right overhead, "...Not a good idea..."

Why does she have a sudden sense of foreboding?

But it seemed like it worked, reaching the bird in a matter of seconds. Though that left the question of how exactly he was going to bring it down towards the boat. Would he try to knock it out and hope he didn't land in the water? Was he trying to try and steer it downwards? Whatever the solution _might_ have been, it certainly wasn't going to happen once they heard the sounds of the bird squawking much more angrily this time and Luffy's undignified yelp. It was hard to see what was going on but whatever happened, the bird was currently carrying their rubber-man Captain away with the boy's feet dangling in the air.

"HELP ME!"

"Goddammit, Luffy!"

"That idiot!" Zoro immediately springs into action, grabbing hold of the oars and beginning to row their small boat along the waves at a surprising speed, his raw strength never ceasing to amaze her, "What the hell is he doing up there?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna clobber him when he's back down here!" At this rate, even with the inhuman speed Zoro was managing himself, there was little chance that they were going to catch up. Hopefully, it didn't decide to just drop him above the ocean. But things along the East Blue were not going to be that simple for, as they followed Luffy, Arlana soon caught sight of three figured bobbing in the waters. It didn't seem like they were out for a swim either.

"Hey, there's a boat over there!"

"Ahoy!"

"Hey, Zoro?"

"Shipwreck survivors? At a time like this?" He huffs, "We don't have time to stop for them!"

"Gotcha'" She nods, turning her attention back to the three hopeful yet scared faces, "Hey, grab onto the boat as we pass by! We can't stop it!" Whether or not they actually heard her didn't matter, they grabbed onto their speeding vessel regardless and clambered onto the boat with soggy clothes, heavy with the salty sea, "Oh wow, you guys actually got on!"

"Were you trying to run us over?!"

As they take a moment to catch their breaths, Arlana takes a closer look at the three. They all appeared to be around her age, maybe a year or two older if she had to guess. There didn't seem to be anything remarkable about them besides a logo printed on their clothes, it gave her pause as she looked at the skull and cross-bone design that appeared to have a large red nose on the front. It was especially noticeable on the one wearing a floppy-eared hat.

 _Are they pirates? What happened to their ship then?_

Arlana doesn't remember seeing any ships or boats nearby, maybe it happened a while ago?

Either way, she suddenly felt very cautious of the three strangers currently on their very small boat.

"Hey, your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro comments, eyes still trained on the bird slowly gaining distance from them, going just as quickly as before. Arlana wonders if Zoro has noticed they're guests aren't exactly going to be the friendly type or maybe she's just being paranoid.

But when one of them draws out a long knife, she definitely knows it's not her being paranoid. They chuckle as she quickly scoots her way over to Zoro who finally turns to look at them, eyes immediately going to the logo on (assuming) the leader's hat. She can feel herself pale slightly, eyes staring wide at the _(long, sharp, wicked)_ knife, "Stop the boat, this is Pirate Buggy's territory!"

 _I fucking called it!_

But once again, in tense situation like these, her mouth decides to act before her brain could tell her to keep it shut, "That's a fucking dumb name."

She didn't know who seemed more shocked by that: herself for saying something like that when somebody was pointing a knife at her or the pirates who had someone dare insult their superior to their faces.

Either way, it meant trouble for her as the middle one suddenly lurches forward, raising his knife at her as she yelps. Even though she heard the clattering of the oars, Arlana acted quickly by crossing her arms above her head where his wrist landed on her forearms and the knife inches from her head. She throw her knee up to drive it into his middle, hard, knocking the breath from him and letting her to be able to grab onto his wrist in amidst his stumble. She twists his arm behind him and forces him to drop his knife, quickly grabbing his other arm before he could reach behind at her.

All the while, Zoro was quick to deal with the other two before they could withdraw their own weapons. Arlana felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest, thinking she had been close to dying because she decided to say something stupid again. Zoro could have easily dealt with them without any of this having happened and she thanks her lucky stars that her fight-or-flight responses kicked in when they did, "Hey Mouse, you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine!" She tries her calm her nerves as the swordsman threatening gaze goes to the one she's holding, not currently sprawled on the boat floor groaning. The pirate begins to sweat, held at a stare sharper than any blade, even Arlana felt nervous by the way Zoro was looking at him. He seemed very pissed.

"You." She could feel him flinch at the smouldering tone, shaking slightly in her grip, "Get rowing..."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Arlana lets go and watches as the man scrambles to wake up one of his companions to help row the boat, Zoro kicking the oars over to them from the other side as she goes to sit down away from the pirates. It wasn't long until they were off once more but this time, with no bird in sight. At least wherever the bird was taking Luffy, it had to be somewhere near land. It seemed like they knew where they were going too which was pretty lucky for them too.

"You okay, Zoro?" Arlana hesitantly asks as he sits next to her, still glaring at the three pirates who paled at the mention of his name. He only offers a grunt, still glaring at the three, which she took as a yes.

"Wait, did you say Zoro, as in _Roronoa Zoro_?"

"As in the _Demon of East Blue_?"

"The _Pirate Hunter_?!"

 _Ah yes, the perks of having a well known brute as a_ _companion..._

"Yes, you're all correct. He is, in fact, that person." She confirms and enjoys watching the blood further drain from their faces. The one with the floppy-eared hat was seated in between the other two - a larger man with a few missing teeth and a skinnier one with wild ginger hair - currently rowing their boat. The way he rang his hands and by his nervous chuckle, she knew that he understood how badly they messed up trying to attack them. At least they were smart enough to understand they held no chance in fighting him off, even if the numbers were in their favor.

"Hehehehe, we uh...d-didn't know you were Pirate Hunter Zoro! We're really sorry..."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Several confused faces turned to look her way, "...Have none of you heard of that expression before?"

"...You three made us lose sight of our friend." Arlana restrains herself from smacking Zoro on the arm for ignoring her, "Keep rowing! If there's any land nearby, he'll be there."

"So how did you guys end up in the ocean to begin with?" That part still bothered her, not out of concern for the three who tried to attack them but more so because that probably meant someone more of a concern was out there and nearby. It must have been quite a while ago because they didn't see anyone else out at sea, no one up ahead nor having passed them by. The three also seemed more tired than what they should be from their beat down, it makes more sense that something happened to them before she and Zoro showed up.

The dead giveaway, however, was how the three suddenly perked up at the question and seemed more annoyed than scared now, "I'll tell you how! Thanks for reminding me! That damn girl..."

"It's all her fault!"

"She was a real looker though~"

 _Okay, not gonna be asking that guy for information..._

At least one of his buddies saved her the troubling of smacking the guy, "The three of us just finished raiding a merchant ship and were on our way back when we saw a boat drifting out in the middle of nowhere. There was someone just hanging over the side of it so we thought we would get a closer look to uh, see if she needed any help."

Arlana folds her arms, her earlier nerves having calmed as she listens to their story, "Help, right..."

"Anyways! We pull up and saw it was this girl, all flushed and shaking. Starts asking us for some food or water, saying she was lost out at sea. You know, typical shipwreck survivor behaviour." The one with ginger hair continues, "She offers us her chest-" She clears her throat, "- _treasure_ chest if we do."

"I take it things didn't go according to plan?"

They shake their heads, "No because she tricked us! We went to check on her treasure first and it was empty, the thief even managed to sneak onto our ship when we weren't looking!"

The larger of the three pipes up, "But that wasn't even the strangest thing either, it was like she knew there was going to be a sudden localized storm where that boat was. We couldn't do anything but watch her sail away with our ship and treasure on board."

"And that's the whole sad story..."

"Terrible, isn't it?!"

Arlana has to say, she's quite impress with whoever this thief was. Not only was she crafty but intelligent too, seeing the early signs of a storm before it even occurred. Zoro voiced his amazement as well, commenting on how she would make for a great navigator. Of course, it'd be highly unlikely she would agree to become their navigator if given the chance, not if she's willing to trick and steal from pirates. And that's only if they met her, who knows where that girl was now. Judging by the way the three were talking about her though, she only hoped they ran into them before the Buggy Pirates did first.

"We gotta get our loot back first!"

"Yeah, if we return empty-handed, Captain Buggy will be furious!"

"Who's Buggy?" Everyone looks at Zoro, the former bounty hunter waits for the answer with arms folded and a curious brow up.

The three of them seemed somewhat surprised by the question, "He's our Pirate Captain. Haven't you ever heard of Buggy the Clown?"

 _...What?_

Thankfully, Arlana kept her mouth shut about how ridiculous that title sounded for someone who was suppose to be some fearsome pirate.

"He ate a Devil Fruit!"

"A Devil Fruit?"

 _Where have I heard of that before?_

"Don't tell me you don't know what a Devil Fruit is too!"

Zoro gives the large man a sharp glare which shuts his mouth quickly, "I have heard of a Devil Fruit but I always thought they were a myth, some sorta tall-tale."

"Oh they're very real and Captain Buggy managed to get his hands on one. They're fruits that grant someone an amazing power!"

So that would explain how Luffy is able to do the things he can, but by the sounds of it, they're very rare to come by. Arlana wonders how exactly Luffy managed to get his hands on one and how many fruits there are, "Can you tell us more about Devil Fruits?"

Might as well gather some information on a pretty important subject while they sailed away to their next destination.

* * *

It took several hours before they finally reached land, a quiet town sat in front of them as they stepped out of their boat. The three pirates were quick to secure it as Arlana looks around, frowning at the ghost like feeling that hung in the air. Was anyone even living in this town anymore? The streets were clean, the buildings were in good condition, it seemed like a nice little town. It made her curious about what caused everyone to leave. Was it because of the Buggy Pirates?

"Here we are, Master Zoro, Princess Arla-"

"Don't call me that..."

"What's up with this place?" Zoro questions, hand resting idly on his swords secured to his right hip, "It's like a ghost town. Where is everybody?"

While two of the pirates were quietly discussing about what the tell their Captain, the larger man sheepishly rubs the side of his head, "Well, our Captain's fleet is currently here raiding the town at the moment."

"So everyone evacuated?" Arlana concludes, "I guess that makes sense, they'll just come back once Buggy decides to leave."

"Come on, take me to meet your Captain. He might know where Luffy is."

"That's only if that damn bird dropped him off here." Arlana mutters, looking up to the sky to see if she could spot it from where they were. Unfortunately, that was a no which means she could only hope that Luffy was just wandering around town right now, "You go see this Buggy guy, I'll look around town to see if maybe he's here. Try and not to get lost, okay?"

"Shut up!" And with that, the two part ways in search of their Captain. Truly, she knew that Zoro was just as worried as her about Luffy's fate. He was certainly reckless, that's for sure, and it made her question if he understood what sort of challenges laid in front of him on his journey to become Pirate King. Did he really understand how dangerous his dream was? Was there even a point in accomplishing such a thing? There was no way she was going to try talking him out of it though, she had her own problems she needed to deal with. If this was her brother, it would be another story completely. There would have been no way Arlana would let her brother go do something so ridiculous as to traverse the seas for a fool's dream.

 _"Why can't you leave me alone?!"_

 _Because it would hurt me more if something happened to you, you idiot..._

Anger bubbled from in Arlana's chest, glowering at the ground as her feet carried her off somewhere. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going anymore but it's not like she'll end up running into anyone right now. She _really_ didn't want to run into anyone either. If she were to be honest, that was why Arlana chose to let Zoro meet Buggy by himself, she was too scared to meet with a Devil Fruit user. It had been for her own sake more than for Luffy's, she'd only get in the way if she followed.

Arlana pauses in the middle of the street, hands clenching at her side as the anger continues to boil her core, "What am I even doing here? Why did I agree to join?" At the time, it seemed like a good idea, the only answer, because she had nowhere else to go and nothing else she could do. There was no direction, no answers, no clues, only mystery upon mystery. With every choice she was making, Arlana felt as though she was straying further and further from her home. All of this was way over her head and sooner or later, her mistakes were going to catch up with her.

 _What's the point of any of this? Why can't I just go back home?_

"Fuck!" Arlana twists around, throwing her fist at a nearby wall, her knuckles sting from the rough stone and it doesn't make her feel any better, "I just wanna know what the hell is going on!" More so, if what she was doing was the right thing because currently, she held no confidence in her direction. There was no backing out but she has yet to accept that this was her path forward, always looking for other options.

Unlike her dear little brother.

"Hey, who goes there!"

"Ahh, don't kill me!"

"What are you talking about?" Arlana turns to find an old man with hair she could only describe as befitting for a poodle, dressed in what she assumed was suppose to be armor. He was the same height as her, a pair of small round glasses sat on his nose, and the eyes behind them narrowing at her as he looks her over, "You don't look like one of the Buggy Pirates."

"...You don't either, if I were to be honest."

The old man huffs, hands resting on his hips, "I most certainly am NOT one of those vile men! I'm the Leader of this town, the name is Boodle."

 _...He was a poodle in a previous life, wasn't he?_

"Well, I can say the same thing. About not being part of Buggy's crew, that is. I'm Arla." She hesitates a bit but puts out a hand, Boodle looks at it for a moment before returning the gesture with a firm shake, "What are you doing here though? I thought everyone left this place."

"Everyone did but I'm here on an errand." He doesn't specify what that errand it, instead he narrows his eyes at her again, "But I could ask you the same question."

"Oh you know, pillaging and what not." He doesn't seem to like her sense of humour, "...Kidding. I'm actually here with a friend to look for our ship's Captain. A big bird sorta took him so we followed him to this place." Of course, Arlana wasn't going to mention they were pirates because having to deal with one set of pirates was probably upsetting enough for him. The sooner they found Luffy, the better.

"A bird, you say?" Boodle scratches at his chin as he thinks for a moment, "Well we did see something being shot out of the sky a couple of hours ago, it must of been that bird..."

That was shocking, she wondered who it was that shot the bird, "So he is here, good."

"You don't seem concerned about the fact your friend might be dead."

"Nah, he's fine. Trust me." Arlana waves off the concern, "That leaves the question about where he might be. You haven't seen someone with a straw hat running around, have you?"

Boodle shrugs, "Can't say I have. I've been out here most of today, checking in on houses to see what's been taken. I need to know how much money we're losing so we can plan for the future." That made sense, especially for the Leader of the town. The guy must of been doing this sort of thing for a while now since the surround area was completely deserted, probably working in the opposite direction of patrols, "Though perhaps your friend wandered to the shelter. I can take you there so you can quickly check, it's the safest place right now."

But she frowns at that idea, worried that if she went all the way to their shelter, she'd end up passing Luffy by mistake, "I dunno..."

"It's a good place to start, at least."

 _That's true. I don't exactly think wandering the streets when a pillaging is going on is the safest choice._

"Alright, let's go check if he's there. If not then maybe I can ask around to see if anyone can give me ideas."

Boodle smiles a bit, turning around to start heading back. Arlana follows quietly behind him, hoping that wherever Luffy and Zoro were, they weren't getting into any trouble.

Little did Arlana know, that was the exact opposite of what was about to happen.

* * *

 **So I would have gotten this up sooner but on weekends, I sometimes like to go to the mall downtown to draw on the computers on display. I drew Luffy and Kirby...it turned out pretty good.**

 **Thank you to everyone who fav/followed this story!**

 **KB**


	14. How to Make a Promise

_"_ _Truth is everybody is going to hurt you: you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for..._ _"_

 **Bob Marley**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 14: How to Make Promise  
The Orange Town Arc (January 21st)_

Despite the fact the town was under the rein of Buggy the Clown (again, Arlana thought that was one of the most ridiculous names to be scared of), it was still a seemingly pleasant and peaceful place. If perhaps the town wasn't in such a dire situation, Arlana would've loved to explore around and maybe gather up some supplies for their long journey. As of now, though, there would be no way for her to truly appreciate such a lovely little place until the situation blew over.

However long that would take.

Boodle guides her towards a section of the town the Buggy Pirates didn't seem to bother with, most likely because the area was run down and thoroughly trashed. She assumes they already raided the area and found nothing of value, thus leaving the place be. Surely though, the clowns would know the townspeople were staying in the ruined sector but maybe it was because the people themselves had nothing of value to them, thus it would be pointless pursuing the terrified civilians for anything more than their lives (which, as hurtful as it sounded, wasn't much since no one seemed to be of any high nobility or wealth of any way). As long as everyone stayed away and out of Buggy's sight, the Pirate would surely leave them be.

 _I don't know whether its cruel making them watch as their town is slowly destroyed or generous that he's not bothering to hunt them down..._

Tents were set up among the houses that already were housing people, campfires having been extinguished long before they had arrived to the island and what little food they currently had at the moment was being passed around. It was a relief to see no one was seriously injured but everyone certainly seemed scared as she quietly follows the Mayor of Orange Town to where he was currently staying himself. Children huddled close to their parents as she passed by, she could hear their hushed whispers asking what was going on and unsure responses as tired eyes glance up at her. Arlana feels a terrible sinking sickness settling in her stomach but decides to not show her worry, focusing on the stony pathway leading them.

Boodle pulls back the covers to the tent. It seemed he had a tent to his own, or at the very least it looked like a place of meeting. Maps were laying about the table in the middle, barrels and sacks leaned against the posts that held up the dirty cloth of the tent with makeshift weapons bundled together in an empty barrel, "I gotta say, despite what's going on, I'm honestly impressed with how well put people have assembled."

It was the honest truth, they seemed to have every in order and she wonders if they maybe have a system for when situations like these arise.

Boodle pridefully smiles at her, heading over to the table to dig out a map, "Thank you, we try and be prepared for certain situations. Gotta be ready when you live near the sea, ya know?"

 _No, actually..._

"Yeah, I get it." Arlana joins him at the table, looking at the map, "What's this?"

"This-" He begins, smoothing out the winkled paper, "-is a map of the town. It's actually a few years old but it's the most recent one we have right now. We use this to plan out scouts to gather supplies and check damages."

"Hm..." Arlana hums, looking over the roads and buildings labelled, "What's that there?" She gestures to a mark near the centre of the map, on a large building labelled _The_ _Drinker's Pub_.

"Oh that? It's a mark to show where Buggy and his crew are right now. They've been there ever since they arrived a few days ago..."

 _So it hasn't been that long..._

Surely, once all the treasure was collected and the booze ran out, they would leave the town to move onto a new place. Though Arlana found it slightly amusing that Zoro would be heading towards a pub, he seemed like the kind of guy who loves a good drink.

"Hopefully nether of those knuckleheads went in that direction..." She says, despite knowing the swordsman specifically was heading there to meet with Buggy.

There was a mighty concern for Zoro, knowing his reputation among both friend and foe was well known. Even though Zoro never specifically called himself a bounty hunter, there was still plenty of people who saw him as such. Even if he gave up on that life, that image of him will still remain, even if it wasn't going to stay forever. Arlana hopes that Zoro realizes that and doesn't do anything rash, they just need to get Luffy then leave.

 _As much as it sucks to leave everyone to this fate..._

"It's strange though, I'm not sure why they even bothered stopping in this town. We really don't have much in the way of valuables, mostly just old maps and texts." Boodle grumbles, staring hard at the map. Arlana hesitantly reaches over to give him a pat on the shoulder.

"Who knows but with how little activity going on, I doubt they'll stay much longer."

"Activity..." Boodle says, distant from the conversation as something seems to click into place, "Wait...I remember something odd happening moments before you arrived!"

That was surprising and whatever it had been must be Buggy's norm if it hadn't ran any alarms when she first encountered him, "Oh?"

Boodle looks over the map and jabs a fingers West from the pub, at least six streets over, "There was a girl with ginger hair I've never seen before, running around here. She looked like she was running away from something. Probably from Buggy's men, she had a roll of paper clutched in her hand though. I saw her then climb up and over to the balcony up-top before disappearing around the corner she came. It was in the same area the bird had been shot."

"I see." Arlana's interests were peaked, "A thief, perhaps?"

"Maybe?"

An earlier conversation suddenly came to mind, about the girl who tricked Buggy's men and stole their ship along with their treasure, "Did you see any new ships in the docks today? Before we got here?"

The Mayor ponders, fingers rubbing the corner of his mouth as eyes gazes somewhere else in memory, "No new ships, just a boat from earlier returning before you must of arrived."

 _Bingo._

"I think I know who that girl is and if my assumption is correct, Luffy's in-"

Before her sentence could finish, a deafening blast came from town as a tremor shook the ground. Voices raised in alarm as both Arlana and Boodle rushed outside to see what was going on. Smoke billowed up from a large building in the distance, a slight smell of gunpowder clung to the air as the breeze pushed it their way. Arlana could feel her legs shaking at the sudden scare and feared the worst. It had been absolutely terrifying!

"The pub! What happened?"

"Was the hell is that clown doing to our town?!"

"Why did he suddenly blow up the pub?" Boodle questioned, standing in just as much shock as Arlana who was trying to gather her wits. Especially since it had apparently been the pub, "Oh no!"

"Wait, Mayor Boodle!"

"Huh?" Arlana wasn't sure why the man suddenly took off back towards town, with worried folks simply watching with looks of concern. But whatever it was that worried the man, it lit a fire in his eyes that was surprising to even her. But she had no time to question what that was as Arlana books it, half following him in a frantic mindset as she realized that Zoro might have been caught up in that blast. Sure, the guy was tough but by the sounds of the explosion and the feel of the shaking earth, there was no way he would be able to withstand something like that.

Right?

 _You and Luffy better not be dead or so help me-_

"Lord, give me patience because if you give me strength, I might kill someone..."

* * *

Arlana wasn't exactly happy to see them, or at least not happy to see them in their current predicament. Of course she was glad they were alive, however...

Luffy was stuck in a cage, broken strings of rope scattered around him, leaving her to believe he had been tied up before either breaking free or Zoro having cut him loose. There were small dents along his face that looked oddly like teeth marks, most likely from the white dog that had been sitting beside the cage (no doubt having annoyed the animal until it bit him). Zoro was a larger concern though, blood slipping out between his fingers that pressed to a wound at his side. It was hard to tell how bad or even where it was due to him covering it but given how tired and pale he seemed, it definitely was bad.

Beside them both was a voluptuous girl with ginger hair, thick and cut to her shoulders with strands tucked behind her ears. Cinnamon brown eyes gazed up at her in alarm as she and Boodle approached but Arlana could see an underlying tone of concern in them, fingers digging slightly into her skin and holding on tight enough to spell out anxious guilt. Both boys turned their heads to her when she stops in front of the cage, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath, "Oh, Arely! You're okay!" Luffy chimed cheerfully with honest relief, sitting up with his legs crossed and hands latching onto his ankles.

"Luffy..."

"Hm?"

Arlana growls as she lunges forward to slip her hands through the bars and grabs onto his cheeks, stretching them out. The boy begins to flail at what she images to be very uncomfortable feeling. Just because Luffy _can_ stretch, it doesn't mean he likes it, "What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" He attempts to explain himself but fails to do so since his lips were unable to form the words he needed, sounding like gibberish in the end, "First, you ignore the words of warning and are kidnapped by a fucking bird. Now you've gotten yourself stuck in a cage? How?!"

"Ah sar-we ( _I'm sorry_ )! _"_

"And you!" Even injured, Zoro was not going to be safe from her wrath. Though her tone seemed to have little to no effect on him as he just lazily glares up at her from his seat on the ground, "What part of 'be careful' did you not understand?" Arlana marches right over to him as Boodle checks up on the dog, Zoro scowls even more at her as she crouches down, "Move your hand."

"I'll be fine so stop worrying, dammit."

Arlana looks up, her expression flat before she quickly but gently pokes the area near the injury his hand held onto. Even though she didn't touch it, Zoro still hissed and tenses up, "You were saying?"

"If you'd like..." Boodle pipes up, seemingly worried and unsure of how to help, "You can take him to my house. It's not far from here but I could bring our doctor in to patch him up."

The disgruntled woman speaks up before an equally disgruntled swordsman could, "Let's just get him to the house. As bad as it looks, I don't think he'll accept the doctor's help."

"Hey, don't make me sound ungrateful."

Arlana shoots him a look to be quiet before the Mayor goes over to help Zoro up. Arlana begins to follow before pausing, turning to look at the girl who blinks at her with mild surprise and curiosity, "Before you say anything, I can already guess what happened." The girl flinches a bit but huffs, directing her gaze else where, "As much as it pains me to say this right now, I need these two knuckleheads and if you do anything to them like this again..." With the iciest tone she could muster, "You _won't_ like the results. _Got it_?"

 _Wow, this brings back memories..._

It's not like she had any means of backing up her threats, it's not like she grew up with a rough childhood that called for her to get violent with anyone, but that wasn't going to keep her from threatening it on someone. Arlana can still recall her brother's early high school years after they moved into the city, when people treated him harshly and before he started making friends, waiting for him at the steps of his school and giving anyone she saw laughing at his back a piece of her mind.

 _"You don't have to do that, you know."_

 _"And you don't have to let them do that too."_

The earlier fear was displaced and now replaced with anger. Angry at the girl for tricking Luffy, angry at Luffy for messing around with nature, angry at Zoro for being reckless again.

And angry at herself for not being there for them. She knew something like this would happen and look at what not trusting her gut got her.

Zoro is helped to the bed and Arlana quietly enters the room, Boodle tells her where the first aid kit was before leaving the two in a suddenly cold atmosphere. She retrieves the kit and sits in the chair next to the bed where the swordsman eyes her, not moving just yet, "I just need some sleep so stop worrying." Arlana doesn't say anything, removing some objects from the kit in order to prepare to mend him in whatever way she could. Not that she had any first aid training for something like this but it's better to do something then leave it as it was.

 _Not enough thread to mend whatever mess I'm in..._

"Hey Mouse, could you just listen to me and stop acting like this?" He grunts and she still doesn't say anything, "...Really? The silent treatment?"

"I told you to be careful!" She finally snaps.

"You didn't say a damn thing about being careful but that's besides the fact." He argues back, glaring at her for reasons beyond her understanding, "Stop being such a damn worry-wart already! Things happen and it's not like I haven't been in worse situations!"

That didn't exactly reassure her about anything.

"Things happen?" She shoots back, the corner of her upper lip tensing and pulling back as she grits her teeth, "You mean things that could have been avoided? We were _warned_ about the fact Buggy had a fucking Devil Fruit! What the hell happened even?"

 _"It's not like I meant to do that so why are you even mad?"_

"It's nothing so enough!" He shoots up to his feet which almost knocks Arlana over in the chair, hands clenched in anger as one hand drips with blood, "We weren't told what kind of fruit he had, just that he had one! I didn't try picking a fight with him or anything but I defended myself when he attacked me!" They continue to glare at each other, Zoro towering over her as she continued to sit in the chair, "I thought I killed him so I-"

"Turned your back to him?" Now she was the one standing up with the kit gripped tightly in her hands, standing on the tips of her toes just to be able to yell at his face. She's not use to having to argue with someone taller than her, "Why can't you stop being so damn reckless? You're going to get yourself killed!"

 _"Why can't you think for once? Why can't you understand this hurts me more than it hurts you-?"_

"I was _trying_ to save them!"

"That doesn't mean you can rush into things without thinking, _Pim_!" Suddenly, all the earlier tension snapped as both stand in shock. It was then they both realized what was going on and Arlana nearly drops the kit as Zoro's heated glare cools down to a silent look of realization. It wasn't like she isn't worried about either of them but Arlana understood perfectly well that both Luffy and Zoro could take care of themselves and didn't need her to worry about them like that. She ended up drawing too many parallels to the many arguments with her brother.

Their ( _reckless, stubborn, cheerful)_ natures reminded her so painfully of her little brother that she had been subconsciously placing her fears about him onto them.

Arlana flops down in the chair, head hanging down a bit with her shoulders hunched, she could feel Zoro staring down at her but she doesn't want to look up at him right now. She hears his heavy sigh before the creaking of the bed as he sits on the edge, "Arlana..." There isn't much he could say in this situation to make it any better, she feels embarrassed for getting so angry at them like that. Of course they would be fine, who was she kidding? Sure, Zoro was currently bleeding and Luffy was stuck in a cage but this probably seems like nothing to them. Did she really think they were incapable of taking care of themselves like that?

 _"Don't you trust me, Sis?"_

"I'm sorry..." Her voice cracks a bit, still not bothering to look up, "I'm really sorry...I know you guys aren't...I'm just...I just wanna go back home."

"I know..." The swordsman sigh, rubbing a spot on his hand, "I wasn't mad that you got worried but losing your temper like that isn't gonna help anyone. Just trust us a bit more, even if it means things like this will happen." He's quiet for a moment and she could tell he's trying to think of something to say, probably not use to these kinds of situations, "You'll make it back home, no matter what."

 _Do you promise?_

"I know...you both might be idiots-"

"Hey!"

 _Can you really promise me that?_

"-But you guys idiots who are still my friends. I guess its just the stress getting to me but you two remind me of him, my brother." She suddenly feels tired and wishes she could wake up from whatever dream this was, "I worry about him sometimes and before I came here, we got into this stupid argument. It's been weeks since it happened but it's been constantly on my mind. I...I really didn't mean to get that mad at you."

Zoro, even though hesitant and she could still it made him uncomfortable, reaches over to let her forehead rest on his shoulder as he pats the top of her head, "It's fine, just...try and control yourself next time."

"Okay..." She relishes in the moment for a few seconds before finally sitting up and looking him dead in the face, "All those mushy feelings won't get you out of being stitched up, buddy."

Though he was glaring at her, it wasn't as intense as moments ago, "I just need sleep. Okay?"

"Need I remind you that it's a stab that went _through_ you..."

"And?"

"..." Arlana stares at him for a moment, "Let me patch you up cause it'll make me feel better and the next place with a bar, I'll buy you a few rounds." She knew very well he was going to be stubborn about this and he seemed like the kind of guy who enjoyed a nice beverage. Apparently, that offer made him interested as he seemingly thinks about it for a moment before sighing, the woman smiling in triumph, "Just lift up your shirt, I'll try and see if I can find you a new one and maybe whatever that green thing is."

"Haramaki..."

"...Come again?"

Scowling a bit, Zoro gestures to the green garment around his waist, currently soaking in blood, "This, its called a haramaki. It's to keep you warm." He sighs a bit, "It's comfy."

 _I...didn't exactly expect that..._

It's not the strangest thing she's heard but it certainly wasn't something she expected to hear from him. He was just full of surprises, "Huh...well, after we leave, I'll maybe see if I can fix it." Arlana eyes the large red splotch, "The blood might stain it though."

"It's no big deal. Let's just hurry up so we can get out of here."

"Fine." And with that, Arlana sets to work. It was nauseating sewing human flesh as Zoro attempts to stay as still as he could whilst watching her work, not commenting on how shaky her hands were. After the wound was stitched close, it's cleaned and wrapped up before letting the swordsman rest. He was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow, snoring as loudly as he always did. She doesn't get up from her seat right away to go check up on Luffy, instead closing her eyes and tilting back her head, her mind wandering off to other things and reflecting on everything that has happened.

Arlana isn't sure about anything at the moment. She didn't know what to do or what she wants or needs to be. As much as she tries to handle things as they come, it was difficult to do that when she thinks about the people and places that remind her of home. This world, this place, these people...they weren't any of the things she grew up knowing about. They weren't a part of her life.

It's not a mystery to her how she has become attached to the boys after such a short period of time (well, Zoro she's known for a while now but Luffy just has an infectious personality, she guesses), she wasn't kidding when she told him they remind her of Pim. But they weren't him, they weren't her dorky little brother who would talk her into sneaking out at night to stargaze. They weren't the same person who would yell at her whenever she hesitated on something she wanted to do. And as much as she cares about them both, in the end, they would be fine.

Arlana sighs softly before getting up, putting away the med kit and cleaning the blood from her hands. This was going to be a hard journey for her, she knew.

If something happened to them, something really bad that it threatened to take them away, Arlana knew it would kill her inside.

 _Please...promise me you're not going to leave me..._

Because she knew it would be the same way she felt if it happened to Pim.

* * *

 **When you're suddenly far from your home and end up joining someone who reminds you of family/friends, it's hard to not just picture what it would be like if that person was in their shoes. In times of stress, you end up reacting before thinking.**

 **The world can truly be a lonely place at times...**

 **EDIT UPDATE: So I went through all the current chapters to fix up any spelling mistakes or anything I saw wrong. I also realized I haven't been adding in everyone who has been supporting this story thus far (sorry, my mind has been occupied with other things D:) So...*takes a deep breath***

 **Many thanks to:**

 **BadOrk11**  
 **MopingBlues**  
 **DoubleM7**  
 **Anime1719**  
 **Serendipital**  
 **poprockie**

 **Etone**  
 **FROSTDRAGON4875**  
 **HerMajestyTheKing**  
 **Kip the Helper**  
 **Kirino Tsuki**  
 **LucilliaNovaDreyar**  
 **Nerdaholic27**  
 **Taiski**  
 **TheNightMist  
TrimusicaDrag00n90**  
 **ZKARYX  
Zyr0TruthCanExist**  
 **avatoa**  
 **kotono3**  
 **pandragonic  
starsarebright**

 **BooksandBrownies**  
 **Dubrovnik**  
 **Iceleigh**  
 **Queenofdoom4**  
 **Smuglad**  
 **fantasylovermagi**

 **ALSO I would like to take this chance to recommend a couple of One Piece fanfictions I personally found to be very good:  
** **1) " _Be Merry, Sunny"_** **by RavenWingDark which is a fun and heartwarming story thus far (they have 8 chapters out currently) about a Cyndaquil (my favourite Pokemon) having snuck aboard the Going Merry**

 **2) " _Full Steam Ahead!_ " by QuirkyKristy where an amusing Devil Fruit is introduced and the first chapter had be interested of where the story is going (currently at 6 chapters and has yet to be updated but it's still a very funny and wonderful story)**

 **KB**


	15. The Lion and the Mouse

_"_ _Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear, not absence of fear_ _..."_

 **Mark Twain**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 15: The Lion and the Mouse  
The Orange Town Arc (January 21st)_

 _It was cold like the winter, despite the fresh green grass spread across the ground like a blanket which tickled the soles of her feet as she carefully crosses over towards the blue crystal stairs that lead up to the altar. The walls around her were neither night nor day, a swirl of blue and gold twisting together as though the colors themselves were alive, breathing as she does. There was no sound, no feeling, no weight. Everything felt empty as though time and space did not exist._

 _She reaches the stairs, cold and hard like steel, quietly traversing up towards the stone altar lined with silver. The details were beautiful, shimmering in the swirls of color in a mesmerizing way. S_ _omething was there which her eyes could not see, sitting on a red silk pillow. Her mind feeling it's ominous presence. She's reaching towards the object when-_

The former Marine suddenly jolts awake when an awful sound broke the silence, causing her to fall out of her chair and land hard on her back, "Fuck!"

Quickly, she pushes herself up and looks over to the bed, Zoro having stirred for only a moment before settling back down to slumber. She sighs in relief, knowing he needed his rest and whatever fresh hell was going on outside could wait a bit longer until then. Still, she's never heard such a sound before, it couldn't have been her imagination and a part of her grew curious about what it could be while the other side of her was yelling at her to stay hidden.

 _Ah, good old flight instincts..._

She sighs, "I need to work on making up my mind on how to feel about shit like this because _God_ , it's tiring." The constant back and forth of bravo and fear was becoming irritating.

Arlana didn't realize she had fallen asleep to begin with. It was weird, the fragments of a dream played in her mind, causing her to frown because it's been the same dream ever since she arrived in _One Piece_. Nothing about it made a lick of sense but it always left her feeling absolute dread whenever she would awake.

As though someone was expecting her there, someone she didn't want to meet.

The awful noise sounds again and this time, Arlana knows its not her imagination. She gets up from the floor and walks over to the bed, pulling up the blanket that ended up bunching around Zoro's middle, "Man, you could sleep through a storm, couldn't you?" Whatever was making that sound, it was getting awfully close to where they were. It was concerning, to say in the least, and she wondered if Luffy was still outside in the cage, "Ugh, idiots..."

 _Still, I need to see if he's okay..._

And possibly apologize for how she was acting before, despite the fact that it would mean needing to explain to him that she came from other world. Would he assume she was lying? Or quite possibly an alien? Wait, did they even have those kinds of things here? Either way, Arlana doesn't see Luffy being the kind of guy to let what happened earlier really bother him and thus, she doesn't know why she's stressing about it.

 _I'd kill for some gin or coffee right about now..._

Arlana made sure Zoro was okay before heading outside. The shop where Luffy and that dog were wasn't too far from Boodle's house, just a bit down the street and around the corner. Of course, what she hadn't expected was to see a large white lion with a purple mane and an oddly dressed man casually sitting on top. Her eyes immediately spot the ruined remains of the iron cage at the feet of the creature, thankfully no blood in sight.

 _And I can't seem to see him anywhere. I guess the lion knocked him away..._

Hopefully the boy was okay.

"C'mon Richie, let's go find Roronoa Zoro." The rider grins as the large creature purs, "If we find him and kill him, maybe our reputation will go up!"

 _...Shit!_

Arlana feels a jolt of panic as she watches the large creature sniff around at the ground as the small white dog from earlier growls and barks at them, they would find Zoro in no time thanks to all the blood that had been pouring out of him earlier. She didn't know if the swordsman could fight right now or not but that didn't matter, Arlana knew she couldn't let them find him regardless. The woman drags her teeth over her lips in thought, rubbing her ear in irritation as she tries to think of a plan.

There was no way she could take on a lion herself.

Despite the sudden endurance Arlana has gained since arriving (not that she isn't thankful for it because training back in Shells Town would have been _murder_ otherwise), she lacked the strength to do very much offensively, much less with her bare-hands. Though a small idea begins to form though when she studies the broken cage laying at the feet of the lion, even if the idea made her skin feel cold.

 _Hm...those iron bars might do the trick though..._

And she has just the right idea to distract them long enough to snag one too.

Quickly, Arlana hurries back to the house, snatching up a small stone along the way. When she reenters the house, she immediately goes to grab the bloodied cloth and tore it into two pieces, tying one to the stone. The plan was to use the stone as a means of distraction, the blood-stained cloth to help draw the lion's attention away from the cage so she could quickly grab one of the bars. It wouldn't be the best weapons but it'd at least be something. After that, Arlana would use the second piece of cloth to help lure them away from the house and hopefully lose them along the way. In reality, Arlana would never put herself in danger like this, she would look for a place to hide like any normal person would in her situation.

But this wasn't a normal situation, people don't just fall into super-powered worlds on whim and just know what to do. What she did know though was that just hiding wasn't going to solve everything, being cautious wasn't going to save them. Arlana knew that in order to get back home, she was going to need Luffy and Zoro's help because she wasn't a fighter.

But right now, with one missing and the other injured, she had to do something or else their journey would end all too soon.

"I really don't wanna become lion food but..." She looks back over to the sleeping swordsman, her lips pressing together as she thinks back to their earlier conversation, "...Ugh, you better damn well keep that promise!"

Arlana rushes outside, stepping quietly back around the corner as Richie swipes it's large claws at the small dog, easily knocking it away to crash into the wall. Vivid red blood stained it's snowy fur, short legs shook but it still managed to get up to growl a warning at the intruders. Arlana had to admit that she was impressed with how determined the dog was but sooner than later, she knew it was going to lose. But with this time, the rider and the lion were facing away from her which gave her the perfect chance to throw her cloth wrapped stone. Arlana prayed that this worked or else she could end up dying for nothing.

She looks towards the street that lead up to the front of the shop, the lion's back facing it which meant they wouldn't see the stone when it's thrown and she could easily creep up to the cage when are looking for the source of the sound. Arlana gets into a pitching stance and with one last check to the lion, throws the stone before ducking behind the corner. She hears the stone hit the street before bouncing a bit of a ways down, Richie stops growling which caught the attention of it's rider as well, "Hm? What is it, Richie? You smell something?" Arlana swallows at the dryness in her mouth, her thumping heart almost deafening in her ears as a low growl sounds.

A creaking of wood and the scraping of stone, she takes a chance to peek out from behind the building to watch the large cat walk carefully towards where she threw the stone.

 _Oh my God, why is it working?_

Wait no, she really shouldn't be questioning this right now!

The small dog continues to bark at them and when they make it past where she was, Arlana hugs close to the building as she quietly steps towards the cage. The dog quiets for a moment which worried her that the rider might notice but they still seemed occupied with looking for the source of the sound, "Uh, nice doggie...?" She softly whispers as she reaches the cage, twisted and broken bars scattered about. It was shocking to see considering it was iron and even an animal as powerful as a lion shouldn't be able to do that much damage to it. That just goes to show her how out of the league she was.

Still, Arlana spots a decent iron bar that seemed to be not nearly as damaged as the rest, lying under a pile of wooden and metal. There was no doubt it was going to make a noise when she pulled it free and judging by the angry growling of the lion, Arlana had but a few seconds left before they finally took notice of her. So, swallowing back her ever growing fear and praying to God that her plan worked, she rips out the iron bar which causes the clanging of metal to caught their attention, "Hey, who's there?!"

Arlana takes off running, not bothering to look behind her to see Richie and it's rider chase after her. She knew it wouldn't be long before they caught up to her (she's a good runner but not good enough to out-run a lion, even with the boosted endurance) so Arlana switches up the roads she heads down, not knowing where exactly she's going but at least knew she was heading away from where Zoro was. The whole idea was reckless and insane but it was the best idea she could come up with on such short notice. At least the trick with the sword collector in Shells Town had been planned almost a whole day ahead.

 _Still, the fact they've shifted their focus on me means that its working. Now I just gotta ditch them before I'm caught..._

"Hey you, stop running!"

"Yeah, let me just stop so I can get eaten by an over-grown house cat!" What did this guy think she was? Stupid? Also, why was she being sassy right now? It's gotten her into more trouble than not but sometimes, Arlana couldn't help to backtalk someone when she's stressed.

Arlana takes a sharp turn, nearly stumbling on her feet. The lion skids past where she turned which gave her plenty of time to start climbing up to a nearby roof, using a stack of crates as a boost. She just barely manages to reach the top as Richie charges at her, jumping up to claw at her. She yelps as sharp claws dig into the back of her calf, her leg burning as it bleed, "Get down here!"

"Make me, Fuzz-Head!" She snarls back, picking up a piece of wood to chuck it right at his head. The man didn't even bother to move, letting it hit him right in the middle of his forehead. Thankfully, because the lion jumped where she had been seconds ago, the crates were crushed which made it difficult to get to her. Even if it were to jump, it wouldn't be able to reach high enough to latch onto the roof. Ignoring the nauseating feeling in her stomach, she stands up, pipe in hand, "Not that it matters very much now. You're not gonna find the Pirate Hunter..."

"The Pirate Hunter?" He almost purs, the lion he was sitting on drawing back it's lips in a low rumbling growl, "You're an associate of his?"

"Again, does it really matter? You're little pet can't reach me and you still don't know where he is." She unties the cloth attached to her belt loop, holding it up. Richie seems to recognize the scent, letting out a low roar, "Seems you were tricked to me, yeah?"

"Why you little-"

 _THUD_

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!" Arlana answers with another toss at the man but this time, the lion swipes the chunk of wood away from it's master. She vaguely wonders how he manages to stay on, "Who are you even?"

Arlana points her bar at the man, settling an angry frown at him. Was she scared? Yes, definitely. Did she want to run and hide? In a heartbeat...but right now wasn't the time to flight, "My name is Arlana Durand and I swear to God, you touch either of my friends with your dirty paws," It was the time to fight, "...I'll make you pay."

The rider seemed up to the challenge, grinning up at her as his pet purs, "I'd like to see you try, brat!"

For a brief moment, Arlana panics when she sees them begin to turn away. Of course, she should have figured they weren't going to bother chasing her if they couldn't reach her. Didn't mean they weren't going to kill her afterwards but the visions of reputation for killing the Demon of East Blue was far too tantalizing to resist it seemed. There wasn't much she could do to stop them though, the rider wasn't so much the issue as the lion. If she went down there, Arlana knew what the unfortunate results were going to be.

 _"You'll make it back home, no matter what..."_

...But was that really a reason to let a friend die?

The rider chuckles, "You aren't going to stop me from killing Roronoa or that straw hat boy, Mouse..."

 _"Nothing's going to change if you don't just try!"_

Arlana suddenly felt something click in her and before she understood what she was doing, she was running to the edge of the roof as she grasps the iron bar in both her hands. A sudden feeling of rage swells in her once more but with a whole new purpose. This wasn't anger she felt, it wasn't frustration that moved her.

It was a fierce feeling that fired her up and let her push past those fears.

"I said-" The rider looks over his shoulder and she felt slightly satisfied at the look of pure shock that blanched his face as she raises the bar like a bat, her fall in line with the lion, "DON'T TOUCH THEM!" With all her might, she swung the iron bar and connects it to the rider's side, knocking him straight off his seat and causing her to collide with the wall nearby. Her shoulder is going to be blue in the morning, she can feel it, but at least she didn't break a bone.

 _Thank you, weird upgrades!_

Arlana groans a bit, pushing herself up as the rider lays on the ground, clutching at his side. Of course, that didn't mean the lion was helpless. Oh no...it was definitely mad at her. And she was still a bit dazed to move or defend herself. Richie suddenly lunges at her and all she could do was close her eyes, turning her head to wait for the feeling of claws and teeth tearing into her flesh.

"...You really shouldn't keep closing your eyes, Arely."

"The fuck-?" Arlana didn't know whether to cry or cheer at the sight of Luffy, foot out in front of him with the lion's face pressing against his sandal. It was baffling to see but that wasn't much of a concern for her at the moment, "I thought I was gonna die..."

The boy laughs, "What? That's silly! Cause you got me and Zoro with you, right? So don't worry about that."

The woman blinks at him, her Captain, who she still hasn't decided if he's crazy or confident (maybe a bit of both). Either way, she feels like she can trust him on his word, especially as he kicks the lion back away from them. The rider is now crouching on the ground, glaring at them, "I thought I killed you!"

Luffy crosses his arms, still keeping himself between her and the lion, "It takes more than a little kick to kill me. I'm a Rubber-man!"

The rider has the balls to laugh at Luffy, "A Rubber-man? You've got the luck of the Devil, boy. But I think that hit must have scrambled your brains." He begins to get up which causes Arlana to grip onto her weapon a bit tighter but Luffy still remains firmly in place, "You'd have to be crazy...to tango with the likes of me again!"

"I knocked you off you're fucking house cat, dumbass!" Arlana snaps at the ridiculous fool.

"Richie, bite their heads off!"

"Luffy!"

The lion rushes at Luffy who simply grins, crossing his arms in front of himself, "You think that lion-" Before twisting and stretching his arms together like pasta, "-can kill me?"

The rider stood gobsmacked as Luffy latches onto the lion's mane and starts to reverse the wind, spinning the lion along with his hands. The speed was incredibly, Arlana watches as the boy lifts the lion over his shoulders to throw it down into the ground with a resounding _crack_ , "Gum-Gum Hammer!"

"Ri-Richie!" Cries out the rider, his mouth a-gaped, "You...what are you?!"

Luffy quietly stands up and Arlana feels a quiet anger lingering around him. It was a sort of calm and quiet furious that felt more dangerous than one full of bite. This was definitely a side she didn't want to be on with him, "A long time ago, I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit..."

"The Gum-Gum Fruit? You ate a Devil Fruit, like Captain Buggy?!" Arlana still didn't know what sort of power this Buggy person had but whatever it was, it must be something quite dangerous. The rider scrambles to his feet and holds up his hands, visibly shaking, "O-Okay, okay! I'll give you all the gold you want! I'll even apologize if you let me live!"

"It's too late for apologies...you already hurt my friends and tried to take away that dog's treasure!"

 _Dog? Treasure?_

What on earth was he talking about? The last she saw of the small white dog, he was bloodied but he was alive. Did something happen to it when she was leading them away? Did other crewmates find the dog and kill it? Whatever it was, it brought on the wrath of a strong rubbery boy. Luffy stretches his arm out to grab onto the front of (what she assumes is) his shirt, the rider pleads with him to spare his life but his words were cut short with a strong hook into the ground. Blood splattered on Luffy's knuckles, matching his red vest rather well. Arlana stands silent, unsure of what to say. He must have made friends with the dog or something to be this angry at someone, "...Luffy?"

He blinks and looks over to her, "Huh?"

"I'm...sorry about earlier." She's not sure when is a good time to apologize to him but now seems like an opt time since they were alone, "I didn't mean to get so angry at you earlier, I just-"

"Shishishi, I dunno what you're talking about!"

She's taking aback for only a moment before letting out a short laugh. Of course he didn't forget, nor does it seem like he doesn't understand why she's apologizing.

He just doesn't care.

"Nothing, Captain..."

"Good! Now let's go see how Chouchou is doing!"

"...Chow-chow?"

* * *

After a quick patch up job of her leg, which thankfully wasn't anything too serious, Luffy and Arlana head back to where the pet shop was. Along the way, she discovered that Luffy also had a bad sense of direction, having almost gone the wrong way several times. And of course, he never noticed when he did.

It was almost ironic she chose to follow someone who has that sort of character flaw.

When they got to the pet shop, Arlana is strangely relieved to see the shop intact, thinking that Luffy had been more so angry at the injuries the dog sustained. The dog, Chouchou as she now knows, turns it's head to them as they approach. Boodle and the girl from earlier did as well though only one of them didn't seem happy to see them, "You're still alive? I was hoping that lion would eat you!"

 _What the actual fresh fuck?_

Was she angry at her for what she said earlier too? It's not like it was uncalled for, that girl put both Luffy and Zoro in danger. She looks ready to attack Luffy, Boodle hooking his arms around her to keep her from charging at them, "I oughta kill you right now, before you get a crew and pillage some town!"

"Hey, simmer down!" Boodle scolds.

 _Oh, so it's not me she's mad at...persay._

Also did she miss the fact that Luffy technically already has a crew?

Luffy stares at her for a moment, "...You think you can hurt me?" Then blows a raspberry at her, striding on over to where the dog was.

The girl shrieks, trying to break herself loose, "Okay, you wanna fight me? Huh, Mr. Pirate?!"

"Calm down, what's wrong with you?!"

Arlana suddenly has a headache, sighing as she joins Luffy over to where the dog was. She sits down rather stiffly, Chouchou's tail thuds against the dirt softly as it pants, "Hey, good to see you're okay. Sorry about letting the lion attack you though, I guess I should have stepped in sooner..." The little dog barks at her for a moment before nudging it's head against her hand, she lifts it up to rest it on it's head and rub a spot behind it's ear, "You did really good though, protecting your home like that. You're one tough doggo, that's for sure. Awe, good boy!"

Luffy grins, sitting on the other side of the dog, "You fought hard to keep your treasure safe! I know that's what I would have done!"

Arlana notices that the thief has stopped her screaming but that didn't matter much right now. She looks up to the shop, leaning back a bit and reflecting on her experience thus far. Arlana has nearly gotten herself killed twice now for going against her natural instincts to survive and instead, defending someone with whom she barely knew and will probably end up leaving behind in the end. Her need to return back to her family might be very important to her but that didn't mean she didn't cherish those with whom she has gotten to know. Arlana fought for her friends in Shells Town and now in this town, she fought for Luffy and Zoro. It didn't matter if they actually needed that sort of help or not, it mattered to her.

She needed to be just as good of a friend as they were to her.

* * *

 **So yeah, because Mohji was stopped from burning down Chouchou's shop, the feel for this scene isn't exactly like the one in the manga. Still, after hearing the story about the dog and seeing it injured like it was, I still think Luffy would've been pretty pissed about what happened. Just a few more chapters left until this arc is over!**

 **KB**


	16. A Treasure Above All Else

_"When you forgive, you in no way change the past - but you sure do change the future..."_

 **Bernard Meltzer**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 16: A Treasure Above All Else  
The Orange Town Arc (January 21st)_

After retrieving a box of dog food from the shop to give to Chouchou, the small dog leaves but not before giving them a happy bark. Luffy smiles and wishes it good luck before it heads off, most likely back to the shelter.

The thief briskly walks over to where Luffy was helping Arlana up, the girl's mood having flipped like a switch which the ex-Marine didn't know if she could trust given what she had said to her Captain, "Sorry I yelled at you!"

"Hmm?" Luffy looks confused but Arlana simply raises a brow. She already knew what his answer was going to be but decides to not say anything about it, "It's okay. You lost someone precious to you because of pirates, didn't you? You don't need to say anything..."

 _Okay, wasn't expecting that..._

But that would explain why the girl suddenly became so angry at them when they got back. How Luffy figured out that one was a shocker, even the thief looked surprised but smiles in the end for the understanding. Arlana lets out a soft sigh, "I figure I should apologize myself for what I said earlier. The situation wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to see." Now back on her feet, metal bar in hand, Arlana holds out a hand to the girl who blinks at the gesture, "Arlana, most people call me Arla...though some prefer to call me something else." She shoots a look at Luffy who simply chuckles at her.

The brat.

The girl hesitantly takes her hand where they share a firm shake, "The names Nami, I'm a thief who steals from pirates."

 _I've gathered..._

Of course, while all this was going on, the Mayor was quietly fuming at the predicament and couldn't keep quiet any longer, "I can stand it no more!"

"What?" Nami exclaims as she quickly lets go of Arlana's hand.

"I can't stand anymore of their cruelty! Not after the way Chouchou and these kids fought back so bravely!"

"Oi, I'm almost 27. I'm not a kid..."

"What kind of Mayor stands around while watching his town be destroyed?"

Arlana decides to step in before this got out of hand, clapping a hand onto his shoulder as Nami pleads for him to calm down, "The kind of Mayor who won't let his people be harmed and instead, leads them into a new day where they can rebuild their lives. You haven't done anything wrong, Boodle. You've been doing the best you can for your people."

"Still..." At least some of his fire died down a bit but it seems that his heart was still set on defending the town as well, "There are some fights you cannot avoid. Isn't that right, kid?"

"You said it, old man!"

"Don't encourage him!" Nami screeches at Luffy who doesn't seem to see anything wrong about what he said.

Boodle begins to tell them about everything that began 40 years prior, when the lands were nothing but bare. How they decided to start fresh after their old homes were destroyed by pirates and how everything grew up to where it stood now. How their population prospered from hard work and the amount of love they had put into everything, their numbers growing as time went on. They literally went from the ground up and really, was his feelings towards the town any different from Chouchou's to the shop? The dog fought hard for his treasure, who were they to say the Mayor couldn't do the same?

 _Even if it means he'll end up dying, a part of him will die if he just stands around and does nothing..._

"And look at us now! We're a thriving port!" His passion burns as brightly as before and Arlana couldn't help but to feel in awe of it, "We old timers built this town from nothing, it's our life's work! This town and the people are _my_ treasure!" The spear he had in hand was raised to the sky, "I'd be a sorry excuse for a Mayor if I didn't try to protect the town, I'm gonna fight!"

 _BOOM_

A sudden explosion broke through the air as something massive ripped though the houses that were near by them, knocking everyone off their feet as wood and stone flew all over the place. Arlana's ears were ringing, even when she lands on the ground and chokes a bit on the settling dust. Someone is grabbing onto her upper arm to pull her up, she turns to see it's Nami. As Arlana stands back up, a bit shaken from the shock, the ringing dies down to hear Luffy freaking out, "Hey, Zoro! Are you still alive?!"

"Ah, shit! I forgot Zoro was in there!" Now she was freaking out.

However, it seems the young man survived, clutching onto his head as he pushes away the debris that protected him from the blast, "That was one hell of an alarm clock..." Arlana looks him over from where she stood, besides from being a bit dirty and a small bruise on his forehead, he seemed fine. The bandages are going to need to be changed later but that was a concern for a later time. He looks up and his eyes immediately look to a strip of cloth tied around her leg. He didn't look concerned, more so confused, but she waves it off anyways. The claw marks from the lion hadn't been that deep, thankfully, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt to stand on. Her shoulder ached as well but she could still move it enough without too much discomfort.

All and all, Arlana wasn't doing too bad.

"Hey, you're alive!" Luffy looked ready to jump onto the swordsman to give him a hug, the only thing stopping him from doing that was Arlana holding onto the back of his vest. Nami, however, looked utterly lost at how he managed to survive a cannon blast.

Boodle clutches at his chest, enraged and upset at the sight of his precious treasure slowly dissolving around him, "That tears it! I can't take it anymore! I won't lose a second town to those sea rats!"

"Mayor!" Nami tries to reason with him again but to no avail, the man has made up his mind.

"These pirates show up, think they can do whatever they please. They have absolutely no right to trample over 40 years of hard work! I'm the Mayor, I won't take this sitting down!" He immediately begins to try marching off but only Nami jumped forward to try and stop him, "It's time to fight!"

"Mayor, please wait!"

"Let go of me, girlie!"

"Those people are dangerous!" Arlana perks up a bit, watching the way Nami's hands were shaking a bit, as though this was bringing back memories, "Getting yourself killed won't accomplish anything so what's the point in going? You're being reckless!"

 _"Why can't you stop being so damn reckless? You're going to get yourself killed!"_

Didn't she say the same sort of thing moments ago? And yet, Arlana knew that stopping him would be hypocritical of her considering what she did earlier, even if everyone knew he held no chance. She couldn't understand what was with this world and not letting your dreams die, what made people fight so hard for an ideal where the probabilities of them coming true were slim. Why they chose to fight rather than to live to survive to see another day. In her world, while there are people who would follow the same ideals as here, they were far and few in-between.

 _But...it doesn't mean I can live like that here. If I don't try, I'll never see my family again..._

With tears in his eyes, Boodle marches off to fight Buggy the Clown. Nami stands in numb shock as everyone else watches the man disappear over to the horizon, "The Mayor...he was crying."

"Oh really? I didn't see anything!" Luffy grins.

Arlana shakes her head, going over to give Zoro a hand up who grins a bit, "For some reason, this is starting to feel more fun."

"It does give you a sort of adrenaline rush." says Arlana with a stiff shrug.

Luffy laughs, "Shishishi, yeah!"

"This is no laughing matter!" Nami's hands clench to her side but Luffy turns to give her a grin.

"Don't worry, I like that old man! I'm not gonna let him get killed!"

"How can you just stand there and laugh? What do you get out of this anyways?"

"Our destination is the _Grand Line_! We're gonna steal that map back!"

 _A map? Did something important happen when I wasn't_ there?

Arlana hadn't thought that they were going to need a map to get to the Grand Line. She still wasn't completely sure what sort of world this was but if she had to guess, it was mostly a water based world. There didn't seem to be any mainlands, it was mostly just islands. Hilm and Chlothar would talk about their hometown somewhere in the West Blue, even Shio told her about some recipes he said that were from several islands he's been to from the North and South Blues. They were all island names though, when she had tried to look up where they were in books at the Branch.

She wondered what sort of place the Grand Line was.

Luffy holds a hand out to Nami, "Join up with us! You want the map and all that treasure, right?"

"I won't become a pirate." She says, slapping at Luffy's hand instead with a satisfying clap, "Let's just say we'll join forces, working together to help reach a common goal." That seemed to satisfy Luffy as he cheers, beginning to head in the direction the Mayor went. Zoro sighs, brushing himself off and following, right hand resting casually on the hilts of his swords, "You're coming too? What about your wounds?"

"They're all better."

"Zoro, please don't bullshit while I'm here." Arlana grumbles which earns her a slightly dirty look from the swordsman.

"Oh yeah? Then what abut you? You're limping."

"Cause cuts sting but it's not something that had to get stitched!"

"Yeah so why don't you just-"

"But!" Arlana interjects, Nami snaps her mouth closed, "He has every right to fight, just like us and the Mayor. It's his choice in the end."

"Besides," Zoro removes his bandana around his bicep, securing it around his head as a manic grin spreads across his face, "I'm more worried about my reputation than my stomach, I've got a little score to settle. Let do this!"

"I can't wait!" Luffy eagerly cracks his knuckles, the two the image of badassary.

Arlana lazily rests her iron bar on her shoulder, "Let's just get this over with."

"You're all crazy..." Says the new navigator, still following everyone down the road.

* * *

When they get to the _Drinker's Pub_ , thanks to Nami's excellent sense of direction, they were just in time to save the Mayor from being blasted to bits by the cannon. Luffy immediate springs forward and easily pries a gloved hand free from Boodle's throat, the man gasping for air.

This was the first time Arlana got to see who this Buggy guy was and honestly, despite the stupid costume that no doubt added to his epithet, he was more intimidating than she realized, more so based on the fact he had a Devil Fruit power and there was currently a large cannon pointed at them. Arlana wondered why he chose to look like a clown, it wasn't exactly the scariest thing out there. Well, that wasn't exactly true since there had been those _"creepy clown" stories a few years back in the fall*_ , but this definitely wasn't one of those type of clowns.

 _Whatever, I'm not one to judge someone on their lack of fashion sense..._

"Straw Hat!"

"I'm back! I told you I'd clobber you!"

The hand flies out of Luffy's, rejoining Buggy which she had now realized had been missing a hand. It reconnects to him and Arlana wonders how his Devil Fruit powers worked, "So you come without a trace of fear on your own will, you morons! You're all so dead!"

Nami turns to look at Zoro, pointing a finger at him, "Listen, I don't care whether you fight or not, you guys do as you wish. I'm just here for the treasure and map."

Zoro glares at Nami, "Whatever..."

"All of you..." Boodle chokes out, still gasping for a breath as he pushes himself up from the ground, "Why did you come back? All four of you just stay out of this. This is my fight!" Boodle begins to twist around, spear grasped firmly in his hand, "This is _my_ town and _I'll_ protect it! Don't interfere." As much bravado he was putting on, even she knew there would be no way for him to defeat Buggy on his own. That's why they were here, to protect the Mayor as well.

Not smashing his face into the nearest wall to render him unconscious.

The silence was thick in the air as Luffy dusted off his hands, the Mayor laying unconscious in the streets. Arlana knew that if the townspeople were to see this, they would absolutely riot, even if they were helping them out of this situation. Still, the older female sighs, calmly walks over to Luffy and-

 _THWACK!_

"Ouch, what was that for, Arely?" Luffy whines, clutching the top of his head where she had hit him with the iron bar. She normally tries to not get physically violent with people (like any sane person would, really) but Luffy could be an exception to that rule in times like these. She coldly stares down at him as he pouts at her, rubbing the tender spot on his head.

"...Nevermind."

"What the hell was that for? Why did you do that to the Mayor?" Nami scolds him now that the shocked silence was over.

Luffy grins at her before turning to face Buggy, "Cause he would've just gotten in the way."

"Good thinking," Zoro pipes up, glancing in their direction, "If you left him alone, without a doubt, he would have just charged in recklessly. It's safer for him to be unconscious." To be fair, he had a point since talking seemed to have done nothing for the man. Still, Arlana didn't like the alternative.

"You're the ones being reckless!" Nami snaps.

And then Luffy decides to make the situation even worse, "Hey you, _Big Nose_!"

Arlana was slightly amused by the look of disbelief that froze Buggy's face, skin reddening out of both embarrassment and anger. But of course, that only lasted for a second when the clown commanded that they ready the cannon ball to blow them up to smithereens, "Fire the special Buggy Ball!" Nami, Zoro, and Arlana were all ready to duck for cover as the cannon was fired but Luffy stood firmly in place.

"Idiot, why did you have to call him that?!"

"Are you trying to get us all killed?!"

"Oi, Luffy, get out of the way or you'll get hit!"

"That measly cannonball isn't gonna work on me!" Luffy takes in a large breath of air, Arlana's eyes widen as the skin begins to stretch like a balloon, "Gum-Gum Balloon!" The cannonball hits Luffy in the stomach but physics be dammed because instead of ripping through him, the rubber-boy bounces the ball straight back at the pub. Everyone shields their faces as wood bursts with hot heat, Arlana once again having her ears ring and she'll be surprised if she doesn't have hearing damage later on.

Zoro seemed thoroughly annoyed for his earlier freak out, pressing his palm to his forehead, "You could have at least told us what you were planning. Made me worry for nothing..."

"That evens the odds a little! Let's get them!"

"What are you?!"

Arlana turns to look at Nami, pointing at the grinning mad lad, "He's Luffy..." Which was just as unexplainable as the boy himself.

It wasn't the answer she had been looking for though, "Explain yourself! I don't understand this at all, from the moment you fought a lion and came back alive! What kind of human being could do that?"

 _I feel like I should point out I came out alive too..._

Though she didn't exactly fight the lion herself, Luffy jumped in at the last moment to save her.

"How did you inflate yourself like that?!"

Luffy has a shine in his eye, looking quite proud of himself, "Gum-Gum Balloon."

"I didn't ask for the name!"

A sudden laughter had everyone's attention to the rubble of the pub where a few figures began to rise up. Two bodies, bloodied and unconscious, were being held up by what Arlana assumed were the floating hands of Captain Buggy. She feels mild disgust that he would use his own crew as human meat shields, a disgust that Nami shared verbally as Buggy and a man with a unicycle rose up back to their feet, "You've got some nerve..."

"Captain, this is the worst disgrace we've suffered under our pirate flag." The strange man said, dropping Richie to the ground in a smouldering heap.

"I'm so mad, words fail me." Buggy's hands toss aside the injured crewmates, arms folded as his hands rejoin him once more.

Out from the rubble, a familiar face arises from his unconscious state, holding his head, "Ugh, where am I? What the hell happened?"

"Mohji, so you're still alive?"

The rider, Mohji, looks up to see his precious pet damaged in the ruins, "Cabaji! What did you do to Richie?!"

Cabaji stares down at Mohji with the most uncaring look Arlana has ever seen, "I was afraid my clothes might get a bit dirty so I used him as a shield..."

"Did they forget we're here?" Arlana finally says, causing the rider to look over in their direction as his skin blanched.

"It's you, the crazy woman!"

"Fucking excuse me?!" Arlana snaps and feels someone grabbing the back of her shirt to keep her from going over and smacking the man.

"And the kid in the straw hat! Watch out for him, Captain Buggy! He ate a Devil Fruit too, he's a Rubber-man!"

"A Rubber-man?" Nami questions, looking over to Luffy who demonstrates by pulling his cheeks out at an abnormal length. Buggy doesn't seem to happy, silently glowering for a moment before speaking to Mohji.

"A Devil Fruit...so that's why my Buggy Ball bounced off him?" Suddenly, his left forearm detaches from his elbow and grabs hold of the front of Mohji's shirt, "But Mohji, if you knew about this-" And with an impressive bout of strength, throws the animal tamer through the air, "-then why didn't you tell me so earlier?!"

"B-But I did!"

He was heading straight towards them, yelling at them to move but Luffy merely smiles, "Batter up!" Arlana perks up to that, blinking for a second as he looks to her. She shrugs, grasping a hold of her bar to step forward. She wondered for a moment if he had seen her before, when she had jumped off the roof to swing at him. Either way, this was a good chance for revenge. Arlana quickly readies her stance and waits until his head is just within range before swinging with all her might. She's pretty sure she cracked his jaw as he flings to the left, skidding across the ground near Nami who jumps out of the way, "That was so cool, Arely!"

"Stop calling me Arely!"

"I'll avenge the pain you've caused my crew!" Came the call of Cabaji who was now on the unicycle, sword pointed right at her and Luffy. The speed he was going was incredibly, too fast for her to move out of the way and Luffy couldn't defend himself against sharp objects.

Not that it mattered much as Zoro practically appeared out of nowhere, sword raised in front of himself to block the attack, "If it's a sword duel you want, I'm your man."

"Roronoa Zoro, as one swordsman to another, it'll be an honor to cut you down." He grins. However, Arlana was more concerned with Zoro's injury which would no doubt rip if he fought right now. He might not be as pale and tired now but that didn't mean he was well enough for this. Luffy also seemed concerned for his swordsman.

"Hey Zoro, you go take a rest and let us handle this." That only drew the acrobat's attention to Zoro's side where the strain of just holding him off, which required little effort, was already causing it to ooze. Arlana didn't like the look on his face before he pulls down his scarf a little and breathed fire in Zoro's face. Luckily, he shield's his face with his arm but that left him open to a swift kick to the side. It left Arlana feeling cold, gripping onto her bar tightly because she knew that ripped it back open. Blood began to quickly stain the bandages once more.

Cabaji chuckles as Zoro withers in the dirt, "Hm? I didn't kick you that hard, did I?"

"You dirty fucking cheat!" She's all but ready to go over there and clobber him but a firm grip on her arm stops her, she looks over to see Luffy giving her an oddly stern look, "Let me go, Luffy!"

She's ignored as Cabaji starts to kick up dust, Zoro disappearing in the cloud of dirt but still mocking the cyclist for his lame cover. Arlana heard a clash of swords and isn't surprised to see the wound getting kicked again, more blood dripping out from the bandages. She could feel Luffy's grip tighten, not because she's trying to pull away, but because he didn't like what's going on either, "Your partner's odd ability has caused us a lot of trouble. Even though you're the _Pirate Hunter_ , making the Buggy Pirates your enemy was a big mistake."

Zoro is struggling to get up as blood begins to pool under him but both Arlana and Luffy are glued to the spot, one more unwillingly than the other, "He can't fight with an injury like that! Why are you two just standing there?" Nami questions, looking over to them, "He's gonna get killed at this rate!"

 _"Just trust us a bit more, even if it means things like this will happen..."_

Arlana couldn't hate this more if she tried but this was what Luffy was silently trying to get across, that she had to trust Zoro knew what he was doing.

Cabaji once again speeds towards Zoro who sluggishly gets to his feet, "Roronoa Zoro, prepare for the next world!" Of course, he had been aiming for the injured side mostly and this, Zoro knew this time what was going to happen. He simply hits the man off his unicycle with the hilt of his sword, he hits the ground and skids a few inches away from Zoro who glares at him.

"How annoying. You enjoy tearing up my wound that much?"

Arlana felt relieved that Zoro was back on his feet, Luffy as well as he lets go of her arm and cheers for his swordsman. Arlana throws a smile over her shoulder to Nami but pauses at the paling of her face, hands covering her mouth in shock, "Hey, what's-"

"Ah, Zoro!" Luffy's shout caused her to whip her head back to Zoro who seemingly decided to _cut open his wound even more_. He was getting worse by the second, taking a long breath out before turning to face an equally shocked Cabaji.

 _When this is all over, I'm killing him myself!_

It was one thing for the enemy to do something like that, at least it made sense, but to have the swordsman himself cut open his wound like that was simply baffling. She's sure he has a reason for it, not a good reason, but she feels a quiet rage running through her. Does he not know how hard it is to stitch flesh?!

"My goal...is to become the world's greatest swordsman..." He breaths, voice shaking ever so slightly, "Is my condition now satisfying enough for you?"

"What the hell...?"

He puts the hilt of the white sword in his mouth, gripping onto his other blades firmly, "Lemme teach you the difference in level between us."

At least one person found all this cool, Luffy practically had stars in his eyes, "Go get him, Zoro!"

"I feel faint just watching this..." Nami sighs, running a hand down her face.

"Hm...maybe we don't have to."

"Huh?" Nami looks to Arlana who is grinning at her, "What are you-"

"I don't know, what am I talking about, thief?"

It suddenly dawns on Nami that pretty much all of Buggy's men are currently knocked out and Buggy himself seems distracted by the current fight. But she frowns a bit at Arlana, seeming to understand what she was hinting at, "I don't exactly need help from another pirate."

"Eh? No, you got me all wrong. Just start heading to where they're keeping the good, okay?" She taps Luffy on the shoulder as Nami hesitantly heads off down a street, "Hey, Nami and I are gonna go grab some stuff. Make sure Zoro doesn't get himself killed, okay?"

"Oh, okay then!"

 _He doesn't even question what I'm doing. Damn bugger is too trusting..._

But now that he knew she wasn't going to stick around to watch the fight, because there wasn't much left to do, Arlana meets up with Nami who was standing behind a building not too far from the pub, "Okay so what's the deal? Aren't you suppose to be with your crew anyways?"

"Not much I can do. Zoro is with that dirty cheat and Luffy will most likely take on Buggy himself. I'd just be in the way...besides, do you really think all of Buggy's men were at the pub?" Nami considers this for a moment, "That map to the Grand Line has to be where the other treasure is, there's no way they'd just leave that lying anywhere. Let's just say we'll join forces, working together to help reach a common goal...sound familiar?"

The thief grins, seemingly excited, "Alright then, I'll work on the actual thieving, you can deal with any of Buggy's men that come by."

Arlana rests her iron bar on her shoulder, "Sounds good to me." Mohji had been easier than she expected and if he was higher ranked than the rest of the crew, it shouldn't be too bad to deal with one or two of them. As much as she distrusted Nami, she needed her help in order to get that map, "So let's hurry up before they notice we're missing."

Arlana was beginning to step more and more out from her comfort-zone the more she realized that she couldn't live without risks right now.

* * *

 **Thanks to** " _DeathXBat_ **" and** **"** _selhyra_ **" for your support!**

 **EDIT UPDATE: The "creepy clown" stories being referred to are the ones that happened back in 2016 which began around August. They were a pretty big story here in Canada and the US so I edited this part to reference that event**

 **KB**


	17. Brothers and Sisters

_"_ _There's something about having a sibling that you know will always stick with you..._ _"_

 **Bishop Briggs**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 17: Brothers and Sisters  
The Orange Town Arc (January 21st)_

As little as she knew about the world of _One Piece_ , Arlana Durand was in no way stupid.

Exceedingly trusting when she's desperate for company in an otherwise cold and lonely world? Without a doubt.

Gullible enough to not notice how the thief's plan would mean the former Marine would be kept busy with leading the guards away? Not a chance.

As clever as Nami was, Arlana's natural instincts of distrusting shady characters (no matter it be a man or a young lady) makes it difficult _not_ to notice it. She had to admit though, the plan was simple but effective enough to work, especially since it took into account what she had told Nami about her ruse with Mohji and Richie about using the bloodied rags and stones as bait to lure them away. A distraction, diversion, then a simple game of losing the tail before they caught up.

A very simple plan that carried out two objectives that Arlana was blind to neither.

Was she gonna let her know she knew what was up?

No, because when she showed up 10 minutes later with a slightly winded breath and a small patch on blood on her iron bar, she took great satisfaction in seeing the Nami's vaguely baffled expression, "How did you...nevermind." The thief sighs as Arlana smiles, resting her bar on her shoulder, "Can you deal with the guy inside?"

Arlana takes a moment to look over to the window to see a man with a small knife, not paying much attention as he digs through the gems and jewels, their sparkling gleam reflected in his eyes, "Yeah, easy."

And it was rather simple too as she stood near the door, on the side away from the hinges before motioning for Nami to back away. She complies quietly before Arlana bites her lower lip and lets out a sharp whistle, listening to the sounds of feet scrambling and of the door slowly opening with a groan.

 _THWACK_

She looks back to Nami, "See, I told you it was easy." Even demonstrating by poking the now unconscious body laying in the doorway. Nami swats at her shoulder, giving her a look before stepping over the body carefully. It was a small single room, simple wooden walls and floors housing the goods kept inside. The floor was practically covered in jewels and gems, glittering gold scattered about and filling treasure chests until it overflowed. Nami looked like she was in heaven, grinning like a Cheshire Cat as she pulls out a snack from beneath a pile of goods, "Wow, just like a kid on Christmas."

"...Christmas?"

"Nevermind..."

She shrugs and gets set to work on collecting as much treasure as she could into the burlap sack. Arlana simply glances around, keeping an ear out on the door in case someone decided to show up. Not much is being said among the girls while they listened the fight rage on outside, picking up bits and pieces of dialogue but without much context, it didn't make much sense. There was a heavy awkward silence in the air that made her fidget, thinking back to her first time meeting with Nami in front of the pet shop. She acted irrationally, though as justified as it might have been. By technicality, it was her fault for Zoro getting hurt in the first place and for Luffy ending up in a cage.

But it felt stupid, now that Arlana realized why it bothered her so much, to have put the blame solely on the girl.

Nami probably still felt unnerved around Arlana for saying what she said too.

The ex-Marine coughs, causing the girl to pause for a moment to look over her shoulder. Arlana was still watching the door, rubbing at her ear with only a small frown tugging at her lips, "...Nami, right?"

"Uh...yeah?" She was obviously confused, her focus slowly drifting to the older woman who was refusing to look at her, "I did introduce myself to you moments ago."

"Can I...ask you a question?"

"Technically, you just did."

 _Brat..._

Arlana could practically hear the cheeky grin in her voice, "You got any siblings?" She didn't realize how a simple question could make the air feel so cold. It seemed family was a touchy subject for her but the silence was just as good of an answer, so she continues on, "I got a dorky little brother. He's about 17...and a bit of a moron." A lazy shrug, "Stubborn, reckless, energetic, thoughtless..." She turns her head to look at Nami who seemed more cautious than curious about where she was going with this. Hell, even Arlana was wondering what she was talking about, "But I love him to bits, even if we do fight often, he'll always be someone I care for a lot. I don't like seeing him hurt or anything, it upsets me. Not that he cares too much to try and be careful, fucking ass..."

 _"Stop telling me what to do, dammit!"_

 _"Then stop being a fucking moron so I don't have to!_ "

Indeed, over the years, they've argued more often than not. She just wished Pim understood where she was going whenever she tried to reason with him but he only saw her concern as annoying. Thus, he practically never listened to her, instead ignoring her. He was going to get himself hurt one day and when that day came, Arlana didn't know how she'd feel about it.

"I see..." The tension in Nami's shoulders eases, Arlana doesn't mention the hint of blue peeking out from under her left sleeve.

With her bar, Arlana gestures behind her, in the direction of Luffy and Zoro, "Those two knuckleheads out there remind me a lot about him. Luffy's bright personality coupled with Zoro's thick-headedness, just like him. Would you believe that?" She's unfazed by the narrowing of her eyes, still calmly gazing down at her with a hand on her hip, "It's like looking at a double at times."

"What are you getting at? You already warned me not to mess with them. I'm not gonna steal that map, if that's what you're worried about."

 _How do I put it?_

"I know...I guess what I'm trying to say is..." She sheepishly rubs the side of her neck, "I'm sorry."

"You're...sorry?"

"Yep."

"...Why?" By now the thief is on her feet, seemingly annoyed and yet, there was no missing the curious tone in her voice, "If they remind you that much of your brother than why are you apologizing? In case you forgot, I tricked your captain!"

Arlana let's out a heavy sigh, "You'll get it when you're older but... _they_ aren't _him_. They aren't my brother and they've probably been through worse than this." She frowns, "I overreacted because I ended up projecting my fears for my brother onto them." She looks among the glitters of gold, her thoughts elsewhere, "It doesn't mean that I can't worry about them or get upset when something happens to them, obviously, but...it's not right for me to treat them like they're someone else."

"But...why apologize to me?"

"Because..." Arlana struggles to find the words to properly get her thoughts across, "What happened wasn't exactly your fault. I mean, you definitely tricked Luffy which started all this shit...but you tried to make amends which I can at least appreciate that, despite your distrust of us. I don't think you'd hurt them like that on purpose, it was all just an accident. Even if they are pirates."

At the mention of that, Nami returns back to her huffy self, turning to continue her looting of the warehouse, "I don't like pirates! I only like money and tangerines!"

 _Tangerines are pretty good..._

"Never said I was a pirate though, did I?" It's clear Arlana is trying to lighten the mood which Nami only snorts at.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you following them?"

"Hm? That's easy." Says the older woman who grins down at the curious thief, "Because they made a promise to me."

* * *

The treasure map was exactly where she had suspected it to be. Locked away in a chest that required the nimble fingers of a certain redhead, it sat on a pillow of velvety maroon silk. Nami unrolls it and a look of wonder suddenly lights up her face, "Incredible!"

"What?" Arlana questions, tilting her head around the girl to try and see the map, "What is it?" Unfortunately, she wouldn't get to see as the door to the warehouse suddenly opens and Arlana twists around just in time to block a sword from cutting them down, "Hey!" She says, scared but more so irritated.

The pirate, a large man with ridiculous looking ears ( _Was everyone really circus themed here?_ ), glowered down at her as he presses his sword harder against her bar, "What the hell are you people doing here?"

"What does it look like?" The thief jeers, sticking out her tongue as she slips the map into her shirt.

"Nevermind that, just get out of here!" Arlana huffs, pushing her weight stubbornly against the weapon. She doesn't hear a response from Nami nor does she hear her moving, now wasn't the time to be struck, "Get that map to Luffy, their fight should be over soon."

"But-"

 _Dammit, why are you arguing with me? I thought you didn't like me!_

Arlana thought that the thief would jump at the chance to flee from the threat so she didn't understand why the girl was just sitting there, "Nami." Arlana cuts off the protest, "Remember what we agreed on? In the interest of similar goals." It's not like she was saying she was willing to die to make sure the boys got that map. Without a doubt, Arlana knew that once they knew she was in a bit of a spot, they'd come to help. That was the whole plan, anyways. But Nami currently had the one item they really needed if any of them were going to make it, that map was valuable to them for so many different reasons.

Without it, they will never reach the Grand Line.

"I'm not gonna lose to someone like this...not when I have a little brother waiting for me back home!" Arlana shoves back the pirate hard enough to quickly twist around and grab onto Nami's arm, yanking the girl to her feet and shoving her around the pirate, "Besides, I'm sure your sibling is waiting for you too."

For a brief moment, a strange look passed over her eyes that Arlana couldn't quite place but it's quickly masked by annoyance before the thief ducks away through the door, "Hey, wait-!"

The pirate had began to turn to chase after Nami but a swift kick to his back reminded him he had someone else to deal with, "Forgetting someone?" She nearly snarls at him because right now, she was pissed. She is tired from the past few weeks of fearful living that she wasn't use to, of all the heartache she's had to bare because what else could she do? That wasn't to say Arlana wasn't terrified, far from it, but she knew that she had to bite the bullet every now and again if she was going to make it.

 _I really hope either Luffy or Zoro finds me before I'm killed though..._

She doubts that she could take him down in an enclosed area, there wasn't enough space for her to move around him nor did she pose the strength to overpower him (stronger tha what she had been but not strong enough, it seemed). So far, all she's been doing was using distractions and striking to temporarily stun them before running off. It was more than what she could do though before those couple of weeks of training but it hasn't improved her in any significant way. But at the very least, Arlana was quite clever. Nothing like Nami's level of clever but definitely clever enough to outsmart some people.

The pirate glares at her, raising his sword up in what she guessed was suppose to be a slash downward but it left him wide open. Arlana thrusts her bar forward to hit him in the stomach before switching the bar around to swing at his sword to hopefully knock it out. It didn't knock his sword out but it did push his hand away. Arlana dove to the other side of him in hopes of being able to squeeze past him, readying her bar in case he decided to not let her past. However, she wasn't expecting to have her feet knocked out from under her and her head slamming into a barrel nearby, "Shit!"

"Why you little-" The pirate growls, thrusting his sword forward, aimed at her exposed soft middle-

 _THWACK_

A sound cracks over the back of his head and Arlana's legs jerk out of the way before they are crushed under his weight as he falls, eyes glued on Nami who had a long wooden staff clutched in her hands and pointed down. There was a tense silence between the two, questioning yet thankful, but it was the thief who broke the silence this time, "Nojiko...that's what my sister's name is." Nami huffs, hesitantly, "She's waiting back home for me too."

 _What...?_

For a brief moment, she didn't understand what she was getting at until she realized what the thief was getting at, Arlana almost chokes on a laugh, "Seems like we both have people we can't disappoint, eh?"

She smirks, hand resting on her hip, "Suppose not, it'd be a shame if you died before you paid me back from saving you."

Arlana is assuming that was a joke considering she's been doing most of the brute work, standing up and rubbing the tender spot on the back of her head, "Right, sure...thanks though. I really mean it."

No other words needed to be said but a cheeky grin before Nami folds her staff and tucks it safely away in a holster hidden by her skirt. Picking up her own weapon from the floor, Arlana heads out of the warehouse and looks to Nami. The girl heaved up the heavy bag of gold with a grin, dollar signs practically shining in her eyes. Arlana has a sudden feeling of caution but shrugs it off as the after effects of her anxiety, "Come on, let's back where we came."

"You mean where there are currently two Devil Fruit users fighting it out? Nami, that's crazy..." She raises a brow.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you don't mind defending little old me if needed. After all, I _do_ have the map~"

"Ah, I see. You're blackmailing me, huh?" Nami looks proud of herself, "...Well, have fun doing that on your own."

"Wait, I thought you needed the map!"

"Yeah, we do. But seriously, it's stupid going that way."

"Other paths are too long or there is a possibility that we'll run into more of Buggy's men. Besides, you can pick up that swordsman along the way. Pretty sure he's not moving anytime soon."

"Oh yeah..." Arlana suddenly remembers Zoro fighting with Cabaji, "...Thanks for reminding me that I need to kill that asshole."

"I thought he was your crewmate!" Nami yells in disbelief, Arlana scowls at her.

"He _ruined_ my fucking handy work just to look like a badass! Have you tried sewing human flesh? It's not a fun time!" But she did have a point, Arlana would be able to grab Zoro and get him on their dinky little boat so he doesn't end up hurting himself more than he has already. Who knows how long Luffy was going to be too. Letting out an aggressive sigh, Arlana admits defeat, "Fine! But I take the damn lead!"

"Then by all means." Nami seemed a little too cheeky for her taste, leaving the older woman to grumble as they started to backtrack where they came from.

As they went around the corner, Arlana couldn't help but to feel in awe about the absolute carnage that occurred while the girls had been busy. Nearby houses were destroyed, cracks covered the streets like spiderwebs and three unconscious bodies laid in the middle of the fight. She bit her lip in worry when she spots the swordsman laying in a pool of his own blood, thankfully breathing. Arlana was sure he was fine, more or less, but it was still concerning to see. What she hadn't realized though was that Buggy had noticed them the moment they left the warehouse, as it had been in sight when he went to float in the air, and was more than ready to kill them as he screeched at them to halt. Immediately, Nami ducks behind Arlana who readies her iron bar, with full intentions to block the knives that were surly coming towards them.

When the Clown Captain pauses in mid air with the strangest look on his face, a wheezing gasp escaping him before he falls heaving onto the ground, "What the...?" Looking up past where the man had fallen, she spots Luffy and...Arlana can't exactly say she couldn't imagine him ever kicking someone in the family jewels, "What the hell, Luffy?!"

 _I'm not a guy but that looks like it REALLY hurts!_

"Huh?" He even has the nerve to look like he's innocent.

"D...Damn you...Rubber-kid..." Buggy gasps out, still withering on the ground, "Attacking a man's lower half like that!"

Luffy isn't bothered, standing strongly beside a pair of squirming legs with his hands on his hips, "Your opponent is still me." Nami seemed utter relieved she was safe, Arlana couldn't help but to feel the same, "Oi, put that treasure down and go somewhere safe or he'll keep coming after you!"

"Leave the treasure?!" Nami says as though the very idea was ridiculous which Arlana personally agreed, they worked hard to loot that gold. Herself especially! "Not a chance, I'm not leaving behind _my_ treasure!"

Buggy is slowly pushing himself back up from the ground, looking mighty unhappy about what Nami just said, " _Your_ treasure?"

"That's right, _my_ treasure! Since I'm a thief that steals from pirates and we just stole from a pirate-"

"Oi, why are you dragging _me_ into this!"

"-That makes this treasure mine!"

Luffy seemed to understand the idea, bopping the side of his fist into his palm, "Oh, I see!"

Buggy was less so, "That treasure is _mine_! Do you think that if you steal it, it's yours? How the hell were you brought up?!"

 _Does he not notice how much of a hypocrite he is being?_

Because honestly, he's mad at her for doing what he was doing. Stolen goods were fair game once they are taken, Arlana is pretty sure Buggy didn't collect all that treasure through good honest means. But it would be no use pointing that out to him, only to fuel his ever growing rage even more which Nami was doing a good enough job for them.

"A lecture from a bad guy? Stop that nonsense." Nami almost laughs, "I don't think I've done anything bad enough to get lectured by a pirate~" And to add injury to insult, she sticks her tongue at him which seemed to have been Buggy's breaking point. He suddenly grins which doesn't bode well with her.

"Then suffer the consequences!" His lower half suddenly kicks itself up, "Chop-Chop..."

"Nami, get running!" Arlana pushes the thief along as they hurry away from the Clown Pirate.

"Festival!"

His body splits itself into pieces, all of which swirl and whiz around to make it even harder to escape. Luffy also seemed to be having trouble trying to get over to them, "Darn, he's all over the place!"

The disembodied head and hands of Buggy began to chase them, Arlana pushing Nami up further ahead to separate her from the murderous clown, "Give me back my treasure!"

"Never!"

"Less arguing, more running!" There were too many pieces floating around to get a clear swing at him, not to mention she had to take a stance in order to get a hard enough hit which took a second too long for her liking. But as they are running away, Buggy keeps making strange noises behind them, as though he were in pain (and he laughed at one point) which made her curious about what was going on. So she looks behind her and, " _AHHHH_!"

"What is- _AHHHHH_!"

"Luffy, stop fucking around with his feet! He's freaking me out!"

"Huh?"

Even Buggy chimes in on this, "Yeah, cut it out!"

 _Wait, he's distracted!_

Arlana grins, readying her bar and aiming for the floating head, "The only one who needs to cut it out..." And she swings, just as he's turning around to glare at her as well, "Is you!"

It should have connected, a solid hit across his skull but instead, the swing comes to a halt and Arlana sees with utter dread that he caught the bar with a hand. She blinks for a second before looking up at his manic grin, "Hey, let go of my bar, asshole!"

Nami stops running and looks behind her to Arlana, gripping onto the bag of treasure tightly, "Hey, behind you!"

"What?" Arlana looks behind her to see the other hand speeding at her with a knife, she freezes for a moment, eyes wide and knows that there wouldn't be enough time to dodge, "Shit!"

"The one who needs to cut it out is-!"

"I told you..." Thankfully, she still had Luffy to relay on as he covers the distance with impressive speed, reeling back a fist to shoot it straight at Buggy's head. He's sent flying, just barely missing Nami as he crashes into the ground, "Your opponent is me!". Buggy certainly wasn't getting up at the moment and the conscious connection to the rest of his body seems to have broken judging by the raining flesh. The ex-Marine lets out a shaky sigh, feeling all of her tension release from her body as she begins to drop to her knees. Luffy laughs, "That one was for the Mayor!"

"You're the one who knocked him out!" Arlana reminds him before huffing, "Whatever, I'm going to check up on Zoro..." And she does just that, stiffly getting up and ignoring the throbbing of her leg as she heads over to where the swordsman currently was lying. She places a finger on the side of his neck on his jugular which seemed to have triggered something in him, a rough hand shoot over to clasp around her wrist firmly. She's careful not to tug, "Awake, I take it?"

"Now I am..." He groggily grunts at her, still not bothering to get up, "Shit, I'm still light headed..."

"Oh geez, I wonder why."

"If I wanted your sass..." He began but gave up halfway. Arlana almost feels bad for him but really, he brought some of this on himself. Maybe he'll learn the next time not to mutilate himself.

 _Though I'm getting the funny impression that's not gonna happen..._

Either way, Arlana knew this adventure was only getting started.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm currently experiencing some medical issues that are...quite concerning for me. No, I'm not dying...just to be clear.**

 **Wish me luck!  
KB**


	18. King of the World

_"_ _I think one of the defining moments of adulthood is the realization that nobody's going to take care of you. That you have to do the heavy lifting while you're here. And when you don't, well, you suffer the consequences..._ _"_

 ** _Adam Savage_**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 18: King of the World  
(January 21st)_

 _The day had calmed into night, bright stars glittering above the rolling waves of the salty ocean as a gentle breeze guided him onto a new adventure. Not a single cloud was in the sky, he couldn't help but to gaze up at the dazzling display in numb wonder._

All four of them had left the island after Luffy shot Buggy to God knows where, an easy feat thanks to his reduced size (Nami having secured his scattered limbs before he had woken up). The villagers were rightfully angry at them for hurting the Mayor, cussing them out and ultimately driving them away from the town, towards the docks. There, they had ran into the three men her and Zoro had picked up whilst chasing Luffy. Because the swordsman had his head down and Arlana simply hid from their view, none of them realized that Luffy and Nami were part of their group. It was almost amusing how they began to act threatening until lifting the swordsman's head, irritating him.

And an irritated Zoro wasn't something one should mess with.

"What's so funny?"

The ex-Marine looks over her shoulder to her Captain, Luffy, dark eyes reflecting the glittering lights as though they were the lights of his own curiosity. Had she been chuckling out loud? Arlana didn't realize, "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, Cappy."

There was a brief moment of a look that she couldn't quite tell what it was, a blank yet wide expression that held no clear meaning but it hadn't lasted long enough to concern her, he still grins at her with a familiar tight chuckling laugh, "Shishishi, I was already awake! Shouldn't you be asleep though?" His head tilts, the straw hat sitting on his head skews slightly to the same side.

Arlana was exhausted, sore from the fights and then having to spend almost an hour patching up the ridiculous wound Zoro had made even worse. He had cut the flesh and muscle still attached together on his left side, essentially making a T-shaped wound that wouldn't stop bleeding for quite a while. It had begun to worry her, seeing the beginning's of his normally healthy tan fade but they pulled through in the end. Luffy was helpful enough to pass her the things she needed, fidgeting with anxious worry, Nami was too squeamish to even try anything. She did, however, set to work patching up the various cuts left in the straw hat by Buggy the Clown. After the swordsman was patched up, everyone settled down for a decent lunch with food Nami had swiped up before any of them had arrived on the island.

Zoro at least had the decency to let her yell at him for doing something incredibly stupid whilst they chowed down, probably knowing she was just tired and stressed.

"I tend to stay up late, it's a bit of a bad habit of mine." She shrugs, "At least I have a blanket." Arlana gestures to the ugly but very soft gray blanket off on the side that Nami gave her, it was from the boat she stole from Buggy's men. The thief said it had been a spare and since their boat didn't have anything to keep them warm, she figured they could use it. Arlana almost immediately took claim of it though, neither of the boys seemed to mind.

Luffy scooches himself across the floor to sit beside her, gazing up at the sky as well.

 _It was peaceful silence, nothing but the sounds of gentle waves creaking old wood and the comforting calls of the gulls above. He leans back on his hands, taking in slow deep breaths of the smells around him. The salt, the water, the night, the air, the wood, it was all so foreign to him and yet so familiar. None of these scents were any different from where he had once lived and yet, a strong thumping against his chest filled his heart with thrilling desire._

Her mind brings her back to the long cold nights in Shells Town when she would "watch" Zoro, when she could practically feel the world around her and how vast it was. It scared her, terrified her, but Arlana wonders if it might have been because she was in a place with no idea which direction to go. But out on the open waters, it was the wind she had to trust to take her where she needed to be. With no knowledge of this world and what was in it, Arlana knew she was going to have to reply on her gut feelings. Which was odd, for her at least, use to having as much information to work on before making her choices. What if she ended up making the wrong choice? How would she know? But no, Arlana decided its not the time to be constantly worrying about screwing up, not when the night was so beautiful.

"Do you think about it too?"

"Hm?" Arlana hums, looking to the boy who was smiling up at the sky with all the wonders of a child, "Thank about what?"

"Adventure!"

"No."

"What?" His head whips over to her in shock which she replies back with a shrug.

"No, I don't think about adventure. I'm perfectly content with living a normal life."

"Awe, that sounds boring, Arely..." She smacks him on the head, "Ow!"

"Keep it down, Zoro needs rest and Nami might try to drown you again if you wake her up." There was no heat to her tone, not that she sounded tired, but more so calm, "Besides, I like boring. Boring is safe and I like safe." An eyebrow is raised, "Not everyone lives for adventure, Cappy."

"But there's so much out there, just waiting to be discovered!" Of course he'd still be excited. They didn't exactly live in the same world and even if they did, Arlana doesn't see how his views would change. Luffy seemed like the adventurous type and at least he had the power to tackle what life tried to throw at him (namely bullets). He was still young and judging how unprepared he seemed with his means of travel, Arlana felt like this was his first time venturing out to sea, "Imagine all the fun we're gonna have, all the friends we're gonna make, all the meat-!"

His stomach suddenly gives a loud rumbling growl.

 _Of course, why am I not surprised?_

But still, Arlana laughs, its hard not to with someone like Luffy around, "Alright then, why did you go out to sea. Like, a specific reason."

Her Captain turns his head to show her one of the biggest grins she's ever seen, wide and confident with a voice full of conviction, "I'm gonna find the One Piece and become the Pirate King!"

"But...is that the only reason?"

"Yup!" He pops the P.

"Hm..."

 _The night was young, the night was cold but adventure was set out before his very eyes. In the calm of the night, there was still that electric tingling he couldn't shake off - not that he wanted to - and it seeped through his skin and to his marrow. The sea, it called out to him with promises beyond his imagination, there was no way he could ignore it._

"What about you?"

Arlana isn't surprised he would ask her such a question given his idealism-like thinking, he was a boy full of dreams so of course with the current topic, he'd be curious about her's as well, "Hm...why did I go out to sea? Well, it's cause I wanna find a way to return back from where I came from. I'm not exactly from this world, you know?"

"What? Really? Cool!" His eye's shun brighter, as wide as his grin, turning his full body towards her in eager excitement, "So you're like an alien or something?"

"No, I am definitely human."

"Awe..." He deflates a bit, seemingly sulking at his hopes being dashes away that he'd met an extraterrestrial but it's nothing Arlana could find herself mad at him at. She was in a good mood on such a good night, "You're not as cool anymore."

She laughs, "Well geez, sorry 'bout that, Cappy."

"Then what are you?" Nevertheless, the boy was still curious, holding onto his ankles as he sits cross-legged beside her.

She draws up her legs, lightly enclosing her arms around her legs with her wrists crossing, Arlana pretends to think about it for a moment as she tilts her head, "Hm, normal. I guess. Or at least my by standards. I have a good job with food friends, a loving family that have shared many good times with me. There's honestly nothing much too me other than being content with a normal life which," She pops up an eyebrow, "Is nothing wrong, Luffy."

His response was to stick out his tongue at her adult tone, getting a soft chuckle from her, "That's boring. What kind of things are in your world then?"

 _He seems to be taking the news surprisingly well..._

Arlana thought that the Rubber-man would have at least doubted her somewhat, Zoro hadn't been surprising in trusting her word (to some extent) because he had seen her fall from the sky. Luffy, on the other hand, barely knows her and is already acting like what she's saying is true. Which it is...it's just concerning how gullible he is, "Well, there's a lot of things in my world. Lot's of people and places and things, a lot of really good food."

"Really?" He was practically drooling.

Arlana nods, "Yep. We don't have people who have Devil Fruits or anything like that." He looks surprised, "But that doesn't mean we don't have weapons that aren't destructive." The woman thinks about it for a moment before shaking her head, "Honestly, that has nothing to do with me though. It's not exactly something I think about."

"That's so cool though! How come you didn't tell me before?"

This time, she snorts, "Really? Luffy, you can't just tell whoever you're from another world. It's outlandish and bizarre, you have to be careful with things like that. I..." There's a pang of guilt in her chest, "I'm not too sure why I haven't told you about all that. I guess I was worried about how you'd react cause it's hard to believe."

"And?" The boy looks at her confused, "Even if you didn't tell me, I already decided we were gonna be friends! Nothing is gonna change that for me so don't worry about it."

 _...Wow...my cold dead heart beats once more..._

Arlana still wasn't use to someone like Monkey D. Luffy, a young man with large dreams and unshakable faith in not only himself but those he considered worthy of his friendship. The guy was still an idiot, no doubt about that, but he had a heart of gold. She could feel how genuine his words were, they weren't trying to make her feel better, they were simply his truth. It was bizarre but she couldn't help to feel relieved by what he said. Right now, Arlana needed people in her life to just be there for her, this was going to be a difficult journey for her to take.

 _He was young, eager to set off with the rest of the world for an unlimited treasure wrapped in the grips of mystery. He could picture everything in his mind, the people he'd meet and the places he'd see, the battles to be fought and won. How could he not follow what his heart truly desired?_

"Hey, Cappy?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you dream to be in life?"

"Oh that? I already told you, didn't I? To become the Pirate King!"

"Even if you might not make it?"

"Huh, what kind of stupid question is that?" Normally, she'd whack him for making it sound like she asked a stupid question but it was a nice night and the mood was pleasant so she let it slide, "There is no way I'm gonna let anything stop me from getting to my dream!"

"Ah, okay then." She gives him a smile as he sticks his tongue out at her.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What's your dream?"

"What is my dream...?" She ponders, looking back up to the night sky, feeling the wind tickle her skin, "My dream...is to publish a book."

"A book?"

"Yeah. It...kinda sounds stupid." Arlana mutters, her cheeks reddening slightly in embarrassment as she rubs at her ear lobe, "But I've always wanted to publish a book ever since I was a kid. I use to write a lot, making up stories of grand adventures in lands that have never been heard of. But I sorta grew out of it as I got older, it's not a realistic kinda of career so I moved my focus onto other things. It doesn't change the fact that is still something I wanna do." But her style of writing wasn't very good, it was sub-par at best so there would be no way to earn enough money from publishing it. It's been many years since she's tried to write a full blown story from scratch and the last one she tried to get people to read wasn't met with the kind of reception she hoped for.

 _I guess it wasn't meant to be..._

There was only one person in her life that still fully supported her idea to becoming an author but they were the most reckless person she knew.

"So? Why give up on your dream so easily?" He honestly seemed baffled by her reason, almost not believing her, "I'm sure you can make a really cool book!" She can't tell if he's trying to be supportive or if he honestly believed that of her, "Tell me a story!"

"What?" She blinks at him, "No, go to bed already, brat."

"Please?"

"No..."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no!"

"Captain's Order~!"

An irritated sigh, "Fucking...fine, just a little one though." Her Captain let's out a victorious cheer, "And stop being so loud. Now go grab the blanket and come sit here." Arlana watches as Luffy scampers off to grab her blanket and she's not sure if he's trying to prove a point in getting her to tell him a story or if he simply wanted to hear one. It wouldn't hurt to tell one though and there are plenty of things she knew off the top of her head she could tell but there is one story that stuck out to her the most right now. It was the perfect story in her mind and even if it wasn't her own words, there was still a certain craft in telling a story in your own voice.

Luffy bundles himself in the blanket and plops himself right in front of Arlana who parts her legs so his back could reach her stomach, she wraps her arms around him gently in a familiar way she has done with her little brother when he had been much younger. Her Captain seemed comply at least and it was nice that he wasn't taller than her (not that she was much taller than him though), "Alright Luffy, you want a story? I got the perfect story in mind..."

 _And little did the world know, this lone boy was going to take the world by storm, shaking the very foundations of more than his own ideals but the ideals of every person he meets. Their dreams were real, their desires obtainable, their destiny in their own hands. Despite and desperation might cloud the skies ahead but those were years beyond his sight, not when the night right now danced before him in glitters of gold upon the void of the skies own sea. This was going to be a tale unlike anyone has ever heard before._

"This is the tale of the boy who would become the King of the World..."

* * *

 **A nice little chapter to sorta give a bit more in-sight on Arlana and showing what her dream is (because what's One Piece without having a dream?). It's also transitioning into Arlana being able to relax a bit more (as in not just constantly spazzing out) and being able to rationalize a bit better. Kinda the reason why I wanted to go with an adult instead of a teenager like most fictions usually tend to do, because the story is also about what can happen once you're in adulthood and how life can just...suck, how you can end up jaded because things didn't go the way you want it and it's okay to be fine with where you are.**

 **But what if you just aren't happy with where that place is?**

 **Thank you to:**

 **TheReader8911  
Clarky1013  
anubis1650  
Chief-of-FireStaff  
DetectiveBiggs98  
Hell Province  
Water-Fox-Ravine**

 **Special thanks to Serendipital for their review, I always find it interesting whenever I find someone who shares a similar or same ailment as me. My youngest brother (the one I mentioned that shares Morgan's name) also has Crohn's Disease, thankfully he has not had to have surgery and is doing great. It's a shame more people don't know about either disease and I get asked a lot of questions on it, not much is really known about it still which sucks. I hope you are doing well and that you don't have to go through needing surgery too. My own experience had been pretty awful (which goes a lot smoother for people normally) but still, surgery is never fun!**

 **KB**


	19. Fishing for Trouble

_"_ _Don't focus on negative things; focus on the positive, and you will flourish..._ _"_

 ** _Alek Wek_**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 19: Fishing for Trouble  
The Rosewater Arc (January 27)_

"Money?" The dollar signs where practically dancing in her eyes but Arlana looks over to her with a flat unamused look, the younger woman huffs and she turns away, folding her arms under her chest.

"Again...you were saying?" With a brow raised, she waits for Zoro to continue with his story. The swordsman looks a tad annoyed, probably because he doesn't want to be bothered with having to explain anything, but continues on after only a moment of silence and intense stares. Luffy isn't paying any attention what-so-ever to the conversation among the three members of his pirate crew, entertaining himself by fishing with a spare rod Nami found on the stolen craft.

It's been almost a week since leaving Orange Town and the obvious issue to everyone (minus one) right now was the one thing that made the world go around: money.

Needed to get a new ship? Money. Needed supplies to be able to survive out at sea? Money. Needed a helping hand with something? Money.

The one thing they were scares of.

It's not like they had bad spending habits though, they haven't spent a single dollar ( _Beli,_ Arlana reminds herself) but the only cash _they_ had on hand was the small amount Arlana earned whilst working in Shells Town (she's still surprised they even paid her considering), Luffy and Zoro had almost next to nothing on them and Nami was very insistent that the treasure she swiped up back in Orange Town was her's alone.

Of course, she'd be _more than happy to lend them some_...for a small few...and with interest.

 _Damn greedy brat..._

But as they were discussing about where to go next, it was Zoro who seemed to have a solution to their problem.

With an exasperated sigh, he continues on with where he left off, "Like I said, there's a station that owes me payment for a couple of bounties I handed in weeks ago."

"Before you arrived in Shells Town?"

"Yeah." He plays with the three small golden earrings dangling from his left ear, softly clinking them together in thought, "I...was on my way to pick it up..." The rest was left unsaid but it didn't take a genius to figure out what the rest was going to be. Especially since the tips of his ears were turning red.

Arlana hums, deciding it was best to not tease him this time but definitely pockets that tidbit away for later, "How come they didn't pay you when you handed it in?"

"Well, from what I heard..." Nami cuts in as she eyes the swordsman with look of slight disturbance, "The Pirate Hunter tends to leave his victims almost unidentifiable when he cashes them in."

"I didn't maul them _that_ badly!" Which didn't exactly sound any better.

"Regardless!" The pair had been close to starting an argument and Arlana didn't think they had much time for that, supplies were beginning to run low and they couldn't just keep stealing everything they needed. Regardless if they were pirates, "Zoro, do you remember where the place is or what the name might be?"

He grunts, shifting to sit up a bit, "Yeah, sorta. The station is near a village but the village itself doesn't have a name. The island, however, is called Rosewater Island"

Which she found to be odd - considering that on a map, it'd be difficult to find the town - but they thankfully had a navigator who seemed to be familiar enough with the seas of the East Blue to understand what he was talking about. Nami perks up with a gleeful grin, "Wait a second, I think I've heard of that island!" Even Zoro seemed a tad surprised, "We're not too far from it too, maybe a day or two trip from here. We could easily just head over there now and pick up whatever Zoro is owed."

"Yeah but..." He looks over to Luffy with a frown and Arlana follows, still ignoring the conversation that they should be having with him since he is the _Captain_ , "Shouldn't we at least let Luffy decide?"

"He does have a point..."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine going there." Nami waves off the concern but Zoro and Arlana were not going to budge. Even if they hadn't been a crew for that long, it wouldn't feel right just decided their destination without the person who got them all to join in the first place. Sure, it was doubtful that Luffy would refuse to go to a place he's never been to before but at the very least, they could tell him and not just decide on something like that without him knowing.

Zoro begins to stand up but Arlana holds up her hand, "I'm already up so I'll go talk with him. Maybe you and Nammer's over there can figure out where this island is."

The swordsman scowls at her though he doesn't bother getting up at she does, "This isn't about-"

"No, it's not about your injury which-" She says in a sudden sharp tone, "You still have to change the bandages, Mr. Roronoa..." It's been a while since that time and while Zoro was making a remarkable recovery, Arlana didn't want to push their luck and have something worse happen to him. Yes, she did promise him not to worry like she had back at town but that didn't mean she'd completely let up if something did happened. Someone had to be the adult in this crew!

"Nammer's?"

Arlana ignores the questioning look from the navigator and the glare from the swordsman as she goes to sit beside Luffy. Without even looking up from what he was doing, the boy grins with glee, "So when are we gonna reach the island?"

"Oh so you weren't just ignoring us." Arlana smiles back a bit, "Cheeky bastard, eh?"

He only laughs, finally glancing over her way with his teeth bared in a sunny smile, "This is so exciting!"

"What, picking up Zoro's earnings?"

A flash of confusion crossed his face, looking over his shoulder to the man in question currently arguing with their navigator over something. Well, at least Zoro was yelling at her, Nami just stood there looking like a smugly satisfied cat. She couldn't leave them alone for five seconds without them bickering, could she?

"But Zoro already has his earrings."

"...Earnings, Luffy, I said earnings...as in money."

"Ooooh!"

Arlana rubs at her ear, not understanding how he could be so smart one moment and then have the IQ of a bag of sand the next. But that mystery to life was going to have to wait as the rod in Luffy's hands began to bob frantically, almost pulling him into the salty waters if Arlana hadn't lurched forward to wrap her arms around his waist, "I caught something!"

"Yeah, cool, just pull it up already!" Dear God, how strong was this fish? It was nearly pulling them both off the boat and if her years of fishing taught her anything (which wasn't very long but still), no small fish could do something like that. Did they manage to catch a whale or something? Regardless of what it might be, Luffy wasn't going down without a fight, pushing against the edge of the boat with his feet while Arlana pulled on him from behind to keep the boy from becoming an anchor. The waters splashed violently as the struggle occurred for a moment before the boat lurched forward, "Shit!"

Arlana could hear a shout from behind them but isn't paying much attention to catch what they're saying. She does, however, recognize the sounds of someone falling overboard and cusses aloud. There was no way Arlana could let go of Luffy without him falling into overboard as well, he was currently using her as back support and he continues to push against the boat with both feet.

"Stupid fish, get up here!"

"Luffy, just let it go, we're gonna fall in!"

But he was determined to catch his prize he spent hours waiting around for, stubbornly refusing listen.

Without much warning, whatever was pulling them hits the hull of the small boat, almost flipping it over and sends Arlana tumbling across the floor and smashes the back of her head against the other side of the boat. Stars blinded her before the shroud of darkness did, the last thing she hears is her name being called out.

* * *

 _Her body felt as if it were in syrup, her movements were sluggish as she pushes herself up from the ground and feels the grass tickling her hands. Everything is heavy despite the feeling of floating in a dream. Where was she? Why was she in such a place and not back in the living room? There was someone else near her, hearing them mutter something irritably under their breath which sent a flare of hot annoyance rushing through her core. As to why she felt that way, it made little sense._

 _Arlana had no idea what was going on._

 _She lifts her head, eyes wandering over the high walls alive with swirls of color, boarded by columns of an off white stone which seemed to stretch beyond her line of vision upwards. Stars, where those stars? It was hard to tell but they looked beautiful, reflecting the dull glow emanating from the walls._

 _Then she felt it, a massive presences behind her. Flipping around, Arlana could see someone there but the details were fuzzy at best. Whoever it was stood before them in silence, she could feel a sense of guilt coming from them, as though they held a heavy burden upon their shoulders. She's staring at them, eyes wide and her mind registering a rising panic as her mouth dries. Why couldn't she actually feel it though? She knows she's scared and yet it felt like she was still dreaming, nothing really connecting and simply felt hazy._

 _They spoke with a voice of thunder: strong and rumbling. Yet their tone was gentle and calm, like the rolling waves of the ocean after a storm had settled. There's another voice beside her, shouting something her brain wasn't recognizing but they were angry, Arlana isn't sure at who though._

 _But her eyes go past the figure and to a set of stairs, spiralling upwards to a platform where a lone stone altar stood. Something was there, sitting there waiting for her._

 _"Arlana..."_

 _She feels like she's forgetting something...something important._

 _"Arla..."_

 _It took effort but finally, she's able to turn her head, seeing the angry one next to her. They were on their feet, hands clenched hard enough to turn their knuckles white. Fire danced in their eyes and voice but their words were lost on her. It was all fuzzy, too fuzzy. So she squints, trying to focus on what was going on._

 _The image begins to clear and a cold wash of horror drenches her._

 _"SIS!"_

* * *

Arlana is lucky that Luffy's body was made of rubber or else the collision of their heads would have probably sent her into yet another unconscious state. As it was, she's had more concussions in a span of almost a month than all her years in high school when she was into sports. Arlana flops back down into the cold sand and clutches her head, groaning at the new throbbing sensation that radiated through her skull, "Fuck...me...shit..." Why did her cheeks sting too?

"Oh, you're awake!" Luffy says in relief, scrambling over to help her sit up as she squeezes her eyes tightly, "Hey, you okay, Arely?" He sounds concern and even though her eyes were closed, Arlana could tell he was trying to get a closer look at her. She pushes his face away a bit to give her some breathing space.

"I'm...yeah, I'll be fine..." She sighs, "So where are we?"

Arlana doesn't get an immediate response, instead hearing him hum curiously as he glances around at their surroundings, "Don't know! A forest, I think?"

 _A forest...near the beach?_

Then again, considering where she grew up, it shouldn't be so surprising. It's not uncommon to see trees of all sorts grow near the edges of the water in British Columbia, but they were usually more towards the mountains or the coast, away from the larger cities. Maybe it was her mental image of evergreens near a tropical beach that was throwing her off.

But she opens her eyes to squint around, rubbing them for a second to clear her vision. They seemed to be on the shores of a beach, tall deciduous trees stood in the distance with new budding leaves sprouting from old skeletal branches. Was it actually spring? It felt too cold to be spring yet, "Huh, so we are..."

"...Arely," The woman looks over to see her Captain drawing circles in the sand with his head down, looking like a kicked puppy as he mumbles, "The boat is broken."

"What?!" Her head whips around quickly, spotting the wreckage not too far from them, the boat propped up on a large rock which jutted through the floor. There was definitely no way it could go out onto the waters, not with a large hole in the bottom, "Sh...Shit..."

"I'm sorry..." It was a tad surprising that Luffy actually felt guilty for what happened, even if it was his fault for not letting go of that damn fish. Arlana was irritated but now wasn't the time to get mad at him, not when they didn't know where they currently were or where they others were. With a sigh, she pushes herself up.

"It'll be fine, let's just find Zoro and Nami...uh...where are they though?" She didn't see any footprints besides Luffy's, her eyes following the drag marks on the sand to where she was right now.

Luffy was still crouched, scratching at his cheek with a slight frown, "Dunno, I didn't see them anywhere here."

"So then they might still be out at sea." That was actually good, the Buggy boat was still intact then which means that all they had to do was wait for them. But that still didn't mean everything was fine. They didn't know where they were and judging by the cloudy skies ahead, it seemed like it was going to rain anytime soon. Who knows how long it'll be until they're found, "Dammit, this sucks."

"Hey, let's go explore the forest while we wait!"

Arlana resist the urge to smack him as she heads over to the boat, "Don't be stupid, we need to wait here in case they find us. How are they gonna find us if we go off into a forest?" She leans over the small craft to grab her iron rod, the one from the cage Luffy had been in. She kept it with her since she really didn't have much in the way of defence or offense, it was the best option for her right now but the bar itself wasn't going to last much longer. There were a few deep scratches and a couple of dents, not to mention that if a lion could break something so easily, it was only a matter of time before someone broke it. At least she knew Luffy had her back if something went wrong.

Hopefully, they didn't have to have it come to that point.

"But that's boring! Besides, Nami will find us." He grins at her. Arlana rolls her eyes, grabbing the blanket as well.

"I just don't think it's a smart idea..."

"Hey, what's that?" Arlana doesn't get much time to say anything before the boy was up on his feet and already rushing over to whatever he saw. She looks at the forest, frowning, seeing nothing that would catch his interest.

"Luffy, don't run off! Luffy?" It was no use, he was already nearing the forest. With an irritated sigh, she takes the rolled up blanket and slings it on her shoulder, running after him. How was he so fast when he was running through sand in sandals? But Arlana manages to catch up with him since he luckily stopped before entering the forest. She wacks him on top of the head with her bar, "Stupid, don't do shit like that!"

"I thought I saw something in there, it could be something cool!" He seemed unfazed by her irritated mood, "Like a really cool stag beetle!"

"...A stag beetle?" He answers with a grin and stars in his eyes. Arlana looks back up to the sky and frowns before letting out a sigh through her nose, "Welp...might as well try to find some shelter. But don't bloody well run off without me next time!" There was no doubt the weather was going to turn and she really didn't want to be stuck out in the open when that happened. Luffy was more than ready to head into the trees but at least he kept her warning in mind, not going too far ahead from her.

The forest itself was lovely, full of colourful leaves that were beginning to blossom after a long winter, a mix of bright green and pale pink and bright white decorated the branches above. There was a sweet scent in the air that mingled with the wet earth, her mind flashing back to spring time at home. The deeper they went into the forest, the more the terrain began to change, large rocks littered the ground that began to slope upwards. It was hard to see ahead, despite the fact the trees weren't condensed together. Arlana wondered how large the forest was. The sounds of a gentle creek come from a distance but they continue to go straight in hopes of finding something or someone.

After a few hours though, rain began to fall, slowly at first before picking up in a matter of seconds. Luckily, they managed to find shelter, even if the space wasn't big enough to fit them both without being squished together. Luffy tucks himself between her bent legs ("Hey, watch it!"), her back rests against the stony wall and the cliff above them providing at least a little protection. She sighs in both content and exhaustion, her arms wrapped lazily around his shoulders, "I hope the others are okay."

"Shishishi, you worry too much, Arely!" He grins, fidgeting slightly, "Course they're fine!"

She couldn't help but to shake her head, so much confidence despite what was going on, "Hey, Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"What...exactly happened?"

"You mean after you hit your head?" Ah, so it was Luffy's voice she heard before blacking out, "That damn fish pulled the boat all the way here, it hit some rocks when it went on shore. I tried waking you up after pulling you out."

Her brow twitches, "So is that why my cheeks hurt? Eh?" She pinches and pulls at Luffy's cheek as he squirms a bit, stretching it out as he grumbles an apology. When she let's go, it audibly snaps back into place. The two sat quietly for a moment, the silence broken occasionally by their growling stomachs. There wasn't much they could do besides wait. Her mind wanders off to Nami and Zoro, wondering where they were right now.

The rain soaked into the earth, pelting stone and wood in soft thuds. It wasn't storming but the chilly winds blew overhead, towards the sea to roll the waves.

"Hey Arely?" His tone was different from earlier, slightly bolder and a bit more firm.

"Hm?"

"Nami and Zoro are gonna be fine, they're gonna find us in no time." That took her by surprise, Arlana looks down at the straw hat blocking her view of Luffy. Even without seeing his face, she knew he was grinning, "After all, we're friends, right?" How was he always so positive, so trusting? So sure about not only himself but those he considered his friends? It made her sorta jealous, how even in a bad situation, he could find some sort of silver lining. He's young though, she knew, and it made her wonder how long his sunny personality would last. Especially in a world so cruel.

But still, it reassured her and that's probably all she wanted right now. Arlana knows she lets her anxiety get to her a bit too much at times and sometimes, all she needed was someone to tell her it was gonna be alright. She'll always worry for her family and friends, no matter what, and she would always try her best for them.

If only her brother knew she was just trying to do what's best for him, to keep all that hurt and pain away.

 _How much longer until you drive him away though?_

Her arms wrap around him more closely, her eyes closing as her chin rests behind his straw hat, "Of course, Luffy..."

She didn't want to see the sun fade away again though.

* * *

 **EDIT: Some minor spelling corrections and some added content, not much though.**

 **Thank you to:**

 **The Panda Fluff  
jonbenja2  
Coco1904  
Ebear459  
Liefeld88  
MoonlightWolf16  
TomiBania**

 **I'd like to start off my saying sorry this took so long to get out, March was a crazy month for me, having to go to the hospital (I'm fine now!) then being stuck on dish duty (which meant I had to work at night). But I'm back to doing mornings so I can actually work on the story more. Thank you to everyone who has made reviews, fav'd, and followed thus far! It really encourages me to continue to write this story!**

 **This story arc is going to sorta give an origin to something that I don't think many people have wondered about (not that there's much to wonder about them but I thought it would be fun to give them an origin). I won't say what it is but it's an object and it's been mentioned in this chapter already! I know some people don't exactly like original arcs in stories like these but I thought it would be fun. Let me know what you think thus far in reviews and hopefully you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **KB**


	20. The Crack of Noon

_"Wherever you go, your memories from the place you grew up in always remain special..."_

 **Guru Randhawa**

* * *

 **OUR RESOLUTION**

 _Chapter 20: The Crack of Noon  
The Rosewater Arc (January 28th)_

Nami's lips press together into a thin line as she glances over to Zoro brooding and quietly watching the rolling waves. The sky was covered with thick dark clouds, leaving the air feeling even more chilled than it really was.

Yesterday had been crazy.

After Arlana went to speak with Luffy about where they'd be going, her and the swordsman began to "discuss" about how to reach the island. It was shocking to meet someone with such a horrible sense of direction and it left her questioning how the man got as far as he had in life when he probably wouldn't even be able to find his way out of a wet paper bag (not unless he cut his way out but that'd be cheating). Nami had enjoyed teasing him about it, seeing the tan of his skin redden with embarrassment and hearing the small cracks in his usually steady voice.

It was hilarious!

What hadn't been so hilarious was what happened a few minutes later, when their boat suddenly lurched forward and knocked Zoro off into the waters, nearly smashing his head into the one she was in. Whatever Luffy fished up had been strong enough to carry the boat away with him and Arlana on it, Zoro's fruitless attempts to swim after it ceased after only a few minutes when he realized there'd be no way to catch up with them like that.

They both sat there and watched as the boat disappeared over the horizon.

It's now the morning of the next day and they've yet to find out where they went, "I'm sure it's not gonna be much longer until we find them, they're probably on an island already and waiting for us!" Nami isn't quite sure why she's trying to be encouraging to someone she's just met - and a pirate, no less - but the heavy silence coming from the glum swordsman was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. He was sitting at the bow of the small boat as they sailed through slightly choppy waters, a deep scowl closely watching the distant horizon.

The navigator sighs, continuing her efforts of keeping their vessel on course.

"...I'm not worried about them, if that's what you're getting at."

"Huh?" His reply startled her, mostly that she hadn't expected him to speak up after the long pause, but also because she figured he would be concerned for his crewmates.

From what she saw back in Orange Town, Zoro held a massive amount of respect for Luffy. So loyal to the one he chose to be his Captain that he picked up a heavy iron cage and _carried_ it halfway across town after being stabbed in the stomach - eyes quickly flicker to the bandage which still bound the healing wound, a determined look that settled on his pained face still burned into her memory - and Nami can't think of a time she's seen that sort of bond between pirates.

And then there was Arlana, while constantly bickering or scolding the swordsman, Nami knew at least the woman cares very much for him as well (she feels like it's mutual though). She knows much how it bothered the older woman to have found Zoro injured like he was, the swordsman probably did as well. Maybe that's why he lets her help him patch him up and her hands tremble less afterwards.

Her eyes dart to the fresh bandages he had placed on this morning - his wound nearly closed, bright pink lines stood out against the tan - before returning her frown to him, "Okay then." He was silent again, not moving from where he was. She knew this wasn't normal behaviour for him though, if he was not asleep then he was far more relaxed than what he was now. Laughing with or even at Luffy, arguing with Arlana, not the heavy and tense presences he held right now.

"They're both fine, this was just another hiccup but it's not like they don't know how to take care of themselves."

Nami can already picture Arlana yelling at Luffy not to run off and the hyperactive Captain being deaf to it.

"...Are you mad at them?"

His shoulders shrug a bit, "Don't know, I'll see when I get there. If they're smart, they'll be on the beach waiting for us, assuming the boat has been damaged and they aren't already out at sea."

But something was bothering Zoro, it just wasn't his crew. Like he was waiting for the inevitable.

"Well, we should be coming up to an island soon, give or take a few hours...hey, Zoro?" He hums, at least now he's being more responsive, "If you aren't worried about Luffy or Arlana...then what are you worried about?"

When Zoro doesn't respond, Nami assumes he's ignoring her. Sighing again, she returns her focus onto the waters, it was none of her business anyways. She was only sticking around for a bit to gather up more treasure, they were good protection and willing to cooperate with her without much question. Though Luffy's intentions were still questionable but she'd worry about that later.

"Nothing..." His voice sounded distance, like coming from a memory, his gaze stuck on the horizon. Nami wants to question what he means by that but knows that Zoro isn't much for talk and wouldn't want to share what it was he meant. Trying to pry out that information from him would only further silence the man and she can already tell her usual tactics won't have much of an effect on him.

So instead, they pursue forward in the silence of the morning, Nami ignoring the itchy feeling that there was something more to what the swordsman meant by what he said.

A gentle chime is the only thing that filled the silence.

* * *

The sight of smoke billowing over the treetops had been a welcoming sight for both Luffy and Arlana, hours after morning had awoken and as they continued on their trek up the hillside.

The earth was slippery and moist from the rain last night, making it a little difficult to scale without having to dig fingers in to grip at the mud. Even with his rubbery abilities, Luffy found it challenging to get a good footing wearing sandals. At least Arlana had more practical footwear on, having no problem with kicking her sturdy military boots into the dirt to climb up. But despite the night's full rest - they were glad Arlana thought of taking the blanket with them, providing enough comfort away from the cold - the two of them still felt drained. They were hungry and now sore, thoughts drifting to a hot meal and a warm bath and a soft bed, which was why the plumes of smoke had been such a joy to see.

"But still, we should be careful."

"Awe, Arely, you worry too much!" The Captain grins, his steps more perky as they continued. The vague imagine of a puppy comes to mind which she rolls her eyes at.

"Well _someone_ has to be the more logical and responsible one." The ex-Marine grumbles, grunting as she hoists herself up the hill, "All I'm saying is that we don't know if its a town or something less favorable."

Curiosity peeks his interest, Luffy pauses to turns his head and look over his shoulder, "Well what else could it be?"

She shrugs, "A trap, perhaps?"

"That sounds stupid."

"You're stupid..." Comes the mature retort under her breath, going unnoticed by the boy who stretches his arm up and grasps hold of a low hanging branch, pulling himself up a good three feet further from her.

But Luffy had a point, there's no reason to worry if they didn't attempt to check first. She didn't think there was actually anything dangerous where the sign of possible civilization was, at least nothing that they (more like _he_ ) couldn't handle. But it was natural for her to consider the worst given her experience thus far. Arlana had to rely on and trust in both Luffy and Zoro though, as much as she didn't want to put them in such a position.

But the potential for harm - or worse, death - was always something on her mind.

By the time they reached the top of the hill, they were both covered in mud (Arlana just a bit winded). Luffy peers up to the sky and shades his eyes against the glare of the sun, "It's almost lunch time!"

"Lunch time? We didn't even have breakfast." She gasps, leaning forward with her hands on her knees, "And how the hell can you tell time like that?" Arlana looks up as well but the only thing she gets is a headache, the sunlight like daggers to her eyes. She hisses and rubs her eyes, not needing them to be anymore damaged than they already were.

"The sun rises in the West and sets in the East!" He answers, ignoring the look of murder on her face, "A friend taught me that when I was a kid."

She stares at him for a moment in quiet fury because she knows he said that wrong and yet, he could still tell a proper time (the sun was directly above them, showing that it was noon and thus, _lunch time_ ). Was that the reason he got lost? At least with where they were going, it was literally a straight way forward, not too much of a chance of getting lost like they were. Either way, Arlana didn't feel like correcting him this time.

That still didn't stop the rising urge to smack him upside the head.

The rest of the journey went along much easier as the surrounding lands flattened out, the edge of the forest stopping before a vast field of golden wheat which swayed gently in the breeze. Off in the distance, mountains bordered the horizon with caps on snow resting on the peeks, small wooden buildings easy to spot from the bluish-gray background. The was the kind of scenery that you'd see in a painting, the swirls of cool colors in stark constant with the warmer tones of the wheat. Arlana feels a tingling in her fingers and the urge to sketch everything down, it was a simple yet breathtaking sight.

Arlana could hear Luffy's excited laughter as they took in their surroundings, all of which felt so foreign but no less wonderful, "Oh wow..."

"Hey, Arely! The town is just up ahead!" And he's already speeding off through the sea of gold, giddy with giggles and this time, Arlana feels the same bubbling in her chest as she takes off after him. The stalks tickle her legs and hands as they loudly rustle in her ears, ignoring her sore joints and tired muscles. It was more than the prospect of finally finding a place where there'd hopefully be people that pushed her forward, it was the old memories resurfacing that flutters her heart and stings her eyes.

A wide grassy field, a dirt path lined with blackberry bushes and pear trees, the hot midday sun bright against the even brighter blue skies.

Pim's joyful laughter as she chased him until they were breathless.

 _"I don't understand why we're leaving, Sis..."_

 _"Be...Because..."_

After all these years, she still had no answer for him.

"Hey, Arely!" Luffy's call breaks her from her thoughts as she stops a few feet away from him, her eyes immediately spotting what it was he was looking at. They were probably a little less than 100ft (30.48m) away from the edge of town, close enough to spot people rushing to towards them. Immediately, Arlana knew something was wrong, feeling a cold rush of dread that froze her joints stiff. She keeps the rising urge to panic down, reminding herself that she still had Luffy close by in case anything went awry. She briefly looks over to him, seeing that he was more curious than concerned about why there were people heading towards them, "What's up with them?"

"Hey, Luffy, I-"

"H-Hey!" One of the townspeople call out, frantically to them once they were close enough, stopping at the edge of town along with everyone else, "You people shouldn't be here! Please, turn back around and leave!"

If that wasn't a red flag than Arlana doesn't know what is.

She's already catching up to Luffy as he replies back with how they couldn't just turn back around though she's pretty sure explaining their situation wasn't going to help them much, it was obvious something was up but they had no clue what the problem could be. Could they possibly be under attack, like Orange Town had been? It didn't seem like anyone was there raiding the town though, it was far too quiet. Well, if you didn't count the multiple shouts for them to leave as noise.

"You don't understand, you have to leave before-"

Arlana is just about to grab a hold of Luffy's arm to drag the boy away when a gunshot breaks the silence with a loud crack.

Arlana blinks at Luffy who is turning around towards her, shouting something she couldn't quite hear or understand as her ears ring loudly, unaware of the fact she staggered forward. Arlana could see the ( _shocked, angry, anxious_ ) look on Luffy's face as he reaches for her, arms wrapping around her to keep her upright as her knees buckled. Everything felt like it was dragging on, like someone slowed down time and her brain was running even slower. It took a few seconds before things finally clicked in.

Followed by a ( _burning, sharp, painful_ ) sensation radiating down her arm and it was then she realized what just happened.

 _Did...Did I just get shot?_

It was the only thing on her mind, the only thing playing over and over again, louder each time. It's not like she was dying, the bullet passed through the more meaty part of her upper arm (her arm felt uncomfortably warm and wet), it was more of a shock if anything. A shock that she wasn't handling very well right now as the hold on her nerves slipped. Arlana is trying hard to focus on something, anything that could keep her mind off the fact she just got _fucking shot at-_

 _Calm down, calm down, calM DOWN-!_

She wasn't even aware of the fact she was hyperventilating, of Luffy trying to get her attention, of the townspeople rushing to their aid and getting them out of the field. More gunshots were being fired, both from the people of the town and whoever was hidden from view. Chattering was going on around her but Arlana was deaf to it all. She feels herself flinch at the sudden hands on her, lifting her up to her feet but that only makes her head feel even lighter.

Calm only came when the lights went out and Arlana found herself unconscious, finally hearing her Captain's desperate call of her name.

* * *

 **"26 Gunshot Survivors Explain Exactly What the Bullet Felt Like" is super useful if you wanna explain what it feels like to get shot. Because I've never been shot at, thank God, but I wanted to write the scene with a little more depth than just "she got shot at". I also used "Fainting and Passing Out" from WebMD, I've experienced panic attacks where I've been close to fainting but it's hard to explain it when my mind was on...well, panicking.**

 **I'd imagine for some, being shot for the first time must be pretty jarring, considering Arlana's pretty average life then adding onto everything thus far...yeah, I can see her passing out from the shock of being unexpectedly shot at.**

 **There is more I wanna talk about of this arc but I'll save it for later to keep this Author's Note from being too much.**

 **Anyways, a huge apology for being away for so long. At first, I got side-tracked with another fanfic (a _Legend of Zelda:_ _Phantom Hourglass_ fic) and then even more medical issues came up. I won't go into details about what they all are but the TD:LR is that my right ear has lost some hearing (I need to go for another hearing test at a hospital, waiting to hear back about that...no pun intended), I found out I have ADHD and I just started taking medication for it (started on Wednesday so it'll take a bit more time for them to kick in), and I'm having issues with my IBD (inflammation and ulcers I didn't know I had so I need to get a special blood test done). **

**As you can see, I've been going through quite a bit. Just to be clear, this isn't something I'm looking to get sympathy for, I'm handling everything quite well but doctor appointments (and work) take a lot of time. I just feel like I should explain what's going on just in case anyone is wondering why things are taking so long, updates are slow but I haven't (and never will) abandoned this story.**

 **Also, chapter 957, am I right? Wow**

 **Good Luck to Y'all,  
KB**


End file.
